Digimon: Shadow Force
by blah217
Summary: The year is 200X. Set in the same universe as Digimon Tamers, this series stars a fourteen year-old boy who moves to New York with his mother and Digimon. Eventually, he begins to meet some fellow Tamers who've taken residence in the city. Forming a team, a dysfunctional group of teenagers must work together to face a new Digital threat.
1. It Begins

Digimon: Shadow Force

Ch: 1 It Begins

"Alright class if you could all settle down", said the teacher, "I could introduce you all to our new student". "Wonderful", said a voice in the back of the classroom as a girl in the front rolled her eyes. The new student leaned against the wall beside the door as the class quieted down. He was silent in an attempt to mask his nervousness from the attention he was getting. The boy had brown eyes, long, dark wavy hair that pointed in all directions like a porcupine with an afro. He also had the height of an average 14-year old, but the musculature of someone who runs miles often. In contrast to the uniforms everyone in the class was wearing, the new student wore a white t-shirt, torn up blue jeans and worn tennis shoes. Because he stood out, the boy felt awkward.

Mr. Neeson continued, "It has come to my attention that some people in this class are responsible for the recent pranks happening in the school library. I'm not saying any names, but you have been warned. Any more shenanigans in this institution will be dealt with by the authorities. Now where was I? Oh yes, new student". The teacher sat in his desk and motioned for the boy to take his place in front of the board. The boy, while walking across the room, couldn't help but notice the glazed look coming from the majority of the class. At least eight guys and girls already had their heads down on their desks as he began to speak.

"My name is Devon Norris, and I am from Greenville, North Carolina. I just moved to New York two days ago because my mom got a job in Manhattan as a cook. I am Filipino on my mom's side. I am a first-year here at Akira High School…" "Well duh, you just got here!", muttered the girl up front. The rest of the class giggled. Devon cleared his throat, uncomfortable in his situation. The teacher shushed her, causing her to look at her desk under which her right hand was using a hidden cell phone to text her annoyance to fellow peers. "I apologize for the student's lack of interest Mr. Norris. Why don't you take a seat? There is an empty desk at the back corner beside Dillon over there", said the teacher. "Yes sir", replied Devon. In a second, he picked up his backpack and walked between the rows of desks to the back. He couldn't help but notice the boredom in everyone's eyes as Mr. Neeson began his lecture on American History.

As Devon took his seat, the boy identified as Dillon yawned and looked over to him. The boy was the shortest person in the class according to Devon's observation. The boy also had brown eyes, but his were darker to the point where his pupils were hardly visible. He was very skinny and had short black hair that pointed upward at the front. Devon couldn't help but notice that the other guys in the class had short hair too. "Psst. Hey, listen", whispered the boy. "I know you're new here and all, so let me give you some advice. This guy will put you to sleep everyday unless you eat a sugary breakfast. Also, I'm Dillon". "Nice to meet you", replied Devon. "And thanks for the advice. I'm Devon, but I guess you know that already." Both students chuckled as they turned their heads over to the teacher who was writing on the board. Half of the class, including Devon and Dillon took notes as the rest either slept or pretended to listen. After what felt like hours passed, the hour long American History class ended with the intercom making a ringing sound. "This information will be on the test next week!, shouted Mr. Neeson. "Don't forget to study!" As he said this, the entire class simultaneously bolted out the door.

Dillon and Devon talked with each other as they made their way to their second class for the day. "What is North Carolina like? Do you guys have trees there? I love trees! I wish I was a tree. Do you like trees?", asked the inquisitive Dillon. "Yeah we do", said Devon. "We don't think about them though. Are you a freshman too?" "Yeah", said Dillon. "I enrolled here last fall when school started. You've missed out on an entire semester. So why did you decide to enroll here in the first place? This is a private school you know". The two boys made their way up the stairs as they continued their conversation. Devon thought for a moment, looking for the right words to say. "Well, I'm not sure what I'm gonna be after I graduate. My mom's new job means that I can afford to go here. It sucks moving though. I'll miss my old life back home, but I guess it's not so bad here. Do you have to wear the uniforms though?" As Devon said that, Dillon paused to examine his own uniform. Every student enrolled in Akira High School was supposed to wear matching uniforms. The boys wore red sweater vests with brown long pants while the girls wore matching shirts with black skirts.

Since it was Devon's first day, he was free to wear his white t-shirt and blue jeans with tennis shoes. He would also have to get his hair cut short like everybody else. Dillon explained it to him as the made it to their next class. "No way!", shouted Dillon. "You're taking zoology too? This is my favorite class! YOU WILL LOVE IT! It's about animals and stuff. The teacher is really pretty too. Her name is Miss Gordon. You're gonna like her. She gives out easy A's." "Cool", replied Devon as they took their seats in the back of the room.

Dillon turned out to be right. The woman teaching the class looked to be in her late twenties. Her brown hair was tied in a bun and she wore a lab coat tightly around her hourglass body. She wore glasses and had dark, brown eyes that turned to look directly back at him. Oh crap, thought Devon. She noticed him ogling her. With a smirk on her pretty face, she moved from her lab table over to the board. "Today class, we will discuss lab safety. I see we have a new student. Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself?" Devon looked over at Dillon who gave him an expression that can only be translated in the guy body language as "You're gonna be saying your name a lot today". This is going to be a long day, thought Devon.

As the day went on, Devon and Dillon shared many classes together and talked about their hobbies and interests. Both watched TV in their spare time at home, but Devon preferred biking and jogging like an outdoorsman. Dillon had Asian roots like Devon, although instead of being half white and half Filipino, Dillon was half Chinese and half Japanese. Dillon admitted that he was rather shy around girls, looking at the floor whenever he got near one. He also admitted to Devon about keeping to himself mostly but being friendly to everyone. Devon, on the other hand, was the more outgoing of the two, making more friends as the day went on. Both were nerds at heart, although Devon was better at hiding it whenever the need arose. Dillon seemed very excited about the most simplest of things. Dillon loved nature and visited Central Park every weekend by himself. He also had an extensive knowledge on all things nature thanks to his laptop and the school library. Devon was more into sports like basketball and baseball while Dillon loved hockey and lacrosse. As the day at school went to a close, Devon knew he had made a best friend.

As they made their way out of the school, three girls and some boys blocked their exit. Devon recognized one of the girls as the one who made fun of him in class earlier that day. "Anyways, a good shrimp is a cooked shrimp", said Dillon who was lost in thought. "You can make just about… uh-oh, it's the popular kids. They pick on freshman like us, so we better turn around and…" As Dillon said this in a nervous tone, the group turned their attention to them. "Well if it isn't little Barfbag", yelled one of the jocks as the rest of the jocks snickered. "Where's my lunch money and who is your friend?" Dillon hesitated to speak as he looked to the floor. "It's my lunch money Crash and you know it! Please stop taking my lunch money. Without it, I'll starve." The jocks laughed as the girl looked at Devon and turned to Crash. "That's the kid I told you about from NC", she said in annoyance. Crash looked at Devon and nodded. "Word of advice new guy: you don't want to be around this loser. He throws up in P.E. every day and he can't even lift a piece of paper without getting his baby bones broken. You work out? We could use a guy like you on the team".

Dillon kept looking down with tears in his eyes. "Let's just go", Dillon begged. Devon, angered by this, walked up to Crash and the jocks as the girls stood to the side and stared with interest. Devon stood eye to eye with Crash as he spoke in an intimidating voice. "Pick on somebody your own size you piece of garbage". The girls, eyes wide open, gasped as Crash's face turned red. "What did you say to me punk? This is my house. My rules". Devon drew his face closer to Crash's face as he spoke next. "You heard me. You're just a pathetic wimp who craves attention by picking on the weak. We got a name for people like you in the Philippines. It's "_Ganda_". Dev chuckled as he said this, knowing that the word actually means "beautiful". The rest of the group hooted in praise while Crash's face grew redder. "Ha-ha Crash, that guy called you a bad word in another language!", shouted one of the jocks. "Shut up Malcolm! I ain't scared of nobody", yelled Crash as he looked up to see a teacher and a cop looking at him from the balcony on the second floor. Dillon looked up at Devon with amazement and concern, pointing at the crowd of students that were starting to gather around the spectacle.

"We better go", said Dillon. "I agree", said Devon as he glared at Crash one last time before they left. "This isn't over", Crash cried out. "You'll be sorry!", yelled Crash as the whole crowd cheered and hollered for Devon. Meanwhile, the teacher and the cop left the balcony as the crowd dispersed on its own. The girls giggled. "That guy sure showed Crash a thing or two". "Whoever he is, he's cute", said the other girl. "Oh brother", the mean girl muttered. "Let's go honey", said the girl to the still fuming Crash. "Okay Rachel", said Crash. "Let's go home. But first, I think me and my boys here ought to pay that punk a little visit in the subway and teach him a lesson. Ain't that right boys?" The jocks yelled in agreement.

Dillon and Devon made their way into the subway. Although he was new, Devon had learned how to use the subway to get home on his own thanks to his mother. Dillon was silent for awhile as they sat in the train. "You didn't have to do that", said Dillon. "You could have gotten hurt". "Sure I did", said Devon. "Who else was gonna stick up for you? You?" Dillon looked back down to the floor as tears flowed down his cheeks. Shocked at what he said, Devon added, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Look, jerks like that guy used to pick on me all the time back at my school. I didn't want to see it happen to you." Dillon looked up in curiosity. "What did you do to get them to stop bullying you?", he asked. Kevin thought for a moment, looking for the right words to say.

"Well, it all started over some Digimon cards…" As Devon said this, Dillon's eyes grew wide with fanboy excitement, interrupting him completely. "Digimon? I love Digimon? Do you still have the cards?", asked Dillon as he wiped the tears off his face. "Well, yes. But I don't play it as much. You kinda need a buddy to play the game and it was hard to find one back home to play it with me". "I could battle you! I have tons of cards!", screamed Dillon as the other occupants in the train continued their business with disinterest. "Sure man", responded Devon. "Anyways, when I was a little boy my dad gave me my first card. He was in the military and he had to work a lot so it was usually just me and my mom living near Fort Mag." "It must have been tough with your dad away from home", replied Dillon.

"I used to keep that card in my pocket all the time. I started collecting them after my father died. By the time I entered middle school, I had a deck full of Digimon cards. It helped me recover after he was gone." "I'm sorry", said Dillon as the train reached his stop. "It's my stop. I'm sorry about your dad. He must have meant a lot to you", said a sympathetic Dillon. "It's okay man. Seriously though, we should meet again sometime to talk", said Devon as Dillon got up to leave. "It's alright man. And yeah we should hang out again. I know this cool spot in Central Park where we could play Digimon and hang out. We'll talk about it tomorrow okay? Also if you don't mind me asking, what card did your dad give you?" Devon thought to himself and, smiling, replied: "BlackAgumon".

After Dillon left, Devon sat there in his seat thinking about what he was going to tell him about his past. Part of him wanted to tell his first new friend about the time he beat up two bullies to get his cards back. Most importantly, however, he wanted to tell him about the new "friend" he made last month in his hometown when the event started. It was partially because of this event that made him move to New York with his mother. He had to start fresh in an environment where people don't get spooked by the unusual. It was probably best to not tell him, thought the Tamer as he reached his stop.

Walking along the steps to the exit, Devon couldn't help but notice he was being followed. Turning, Devon saw that no one was at this stop. It was relatively silent down here. Beside the subway rats, he was alone. Weird, he thought. Exiting the subway, Devon walked past an alley only to find himself surround by five hooded figures. One of the bigger hoodlums shoved him to the wall inside the alley as other city people walked past. "Your money or your life dude. Take your pick", said the big guy pinning Devon to the wall. Three of the hoodlums had weapons. They held a knife, pipe, and skateboard in their hands as the fifth member punched Devon in the gut.

"OOOf!", gasped the boy as he doubled over in pain. "I don't have any money. Take my phone,", said Devon as he looked back at the masked men. "Well that's too bad, new guy. I told you that you were gonna pay. Nobody messes with us or else they get a new face. Who has the knife?", said the leader as the knife-holding guy handed it over. Recognizing the leader as Crash, Devon glared intensely at the leader as he sharpened his knife. "I am gonna enjoy this", Crash muttered. Signaling the big guy to get out of the way, Crash stepped towards Devon with the knife.

I could use some help right about now, Devon thought. His back against the wall, the boy stuck his hand in his pocket for his special card and more importantly, his D-Power. Whispering, Devon closed his eyes and held the card his dad had given him inside his pocket. "Whatever you're doing, it's not gonna work. We got you surrounded!" said Crash as the others laughed mockingly. "Your face is mine."

I hope this works, thought Devon. Suddenly, a gray fog appeared in thin air in the alley as it covered the gang. Panicking, four of the guys shouted as they could not see in the fog. "What's goin on? I can't see!", yelled the big guy. "Shut up Malcolm," said Crash. "Now where did that rat go?" "Over here", replied a confident Devon as he stood in the farthest end of the alley where the fog was darkest.

"This has gone too far dude, I'm out of here", said a frightened Malcolm as he and the others ran out of the alley. "Where are you going cowards? Get back here!," yelled a red-faced Crash as he turned to face the boy alone. "I know it's you Crash", said Devon. "And I'm not scared of you or your knife. If you leave now, I won't tell anyone what happened here. Just promise me you won't pick on anyone again."

"SHUT UP!", yelled an enraged Crash. "You can't tell me what to do. I got a knife. I have all the power. You better be scared cuz I'm gonna make you pay for what you said to me at school today". With that, Crash walked into the darkness where Devon was standing. "I was afraid you'd say that. I think it's about time you met one of my friends", said Devon as he stepped to the side, revealing a large, inhuman silhouette standing behind him. The creature had the shape of a t-rex and stood above Crash's height. Crash stopped walking and stood there in surprise.

Devon turned to his friend. "I think it's time we show Crash here what we do to bullies down South. Right BlackAgumon?" "Riiiiight Dev", growled the creature. With that, the creature lunged forward, headbutting Crash in the chest and knocking him backwards. Crash screamed like a little girl as he dropped his knife on the ground. "EEEEEEEK! MONSTER!", screamed Crash as his face turned white. The creature Crash saw was black with bright green eyes and at least 7-feet tall.

Staring into Crash's eyes, the creature leaned back and yelled, "Pepperbreath!" Suddenly, fire shot out of the creature's mouth onto the ground where the knife was. The knife was incinerated instantly. The heat was so intense, Crash's eyebrows burned off. Screaming, Crash turned and ran.

"That's right, remember what'll happen if you mess with anyone again!", yelled Devon. Laughing, Devon fist pumped the creature. The creature stepped out of the shadows, only to reveal a short, black dinosaur with big green eyes. The height of the creature was just an illusion from the shadows and fog. In reality, the Digimon barely stood 3-feet tall. "Thanks Black, I owe you one. Probably went too far with the entrance though", said Devon.

BlackAgumon sighed and talked with a childlike voice. "But you were in trouble! I just wanted to protect you. Besides, who would believe him if he tells anyone about me?" "Thanks Black, but I can take care of myself. I just wanted to teach that guy a lesson is all. And you're right. This way, that guy loses his "respect" and no one else has to get hurt. Now let's go home I'll tell my mom what happened so she can make you your favorite." "Oh boy!", cheered Black. "Your mom is gonna make BlackAgumon shaped cookies again? They're my favorite." "Sure buddy, whatever you want", replied Devon.

With that, Black disappeared into the shadows as Devon made his way out of the alley and towards his home. This is gonna be a good year, he thought as he crossed the street. "With a real Digimon at my side nothing can touch me", said Devon. Unfortunately for our heroes, Devon was going to regret believing that this week.

Meanwhile, a scientist back in Tokyo, Japan was analyzing readings of cryptic data coming from a massive computer. There was a whole room full of computers and scientists running wild. Next door, a large surveillance room, dubbed the "Grid Room", held two women in lifts who analyzed local anomalies in the digital network. The scientist checked his watch. Almost time to leave, he thought.

Without warning, the computer set off an alarm as it printed out sheet after sheet of technical data. Picking up the first sheet in the stack, the scientist read its content. Dropping the sheet, the man gasped in horror. "My God", he said. "The computer must have malfunctioned. It says that the United States has a concentrated amount of anomalies that have bio-emerged simultaneously in the state of New York. That's impossible", said the scientist to his co-workers. Debating amongst themselves on the validity of the readout, the scientists were about to reach a consensus when the bell rang. "Time to head home and worry about this tomorrow", said the scientist as everyone cheerfully left the building. Little did he know, a war was about to start in New York that would determine the fate of two worlds.


	2. A New Threat

Digimon: Shadow Force

Ch. 2 A New Threat

That same day, in Brooklyn, New York:

"Mom! I'm Home!" Devon was standing at the doorway to his small apartment as he called out to his mother. "Well, what do you know? She's not here," said Devon to himself as he turned on the lights. It was around six o' clock by the time he had arrived home from his first day of school. Feeling hungry, the young boy walked over to the refrigerator to get a snack. As he passed the dinner table, he spotted a note sitting there. He picked up the note and read it carefully as he went back into the hallway outside his apartment door.

"_Hi sweetie, I have to work late tonight. Dinner is in the fridge. I put some money on the counter if you want to go out. Be safe. Luv U." -Mom_

"_P.S. Take care of Blakagamin and make sure you give him a bath."_

"Ugh. It's BlackAgumon Mom", Devon said aloud. Climbing up the stairs of his 7-story apartment building, Devon greeted several of his new neighbors as he passed by. "Hi Mr. Sanchez! Nice to see you. How's the family?" The Middle aged landlord was taking out his trash as he passed Devon. "Oh they're fine. Tell your mother that we loved the turkey she cooked for us. And be careful going up the roof. Don't let any of those blasted pigeons inside". "I will. I mean I won't. See you later", said Devon as he passed him and made his way up to the roof. Opening the door, Devon could see that it was already dark outside. Making sure he was "alone", he whispered, "Okay Black, the coast is clear. Get in". With that, a dog sized shadow slid across the ground and into the doorway past Devon. Devon closed the door after the shadow and quietly made his way down the empty staircase. "Good, everyone's gone", said Devon as he made his way back down to the second floor.

The boy opened his apartment door and let the shadow in. As the shadow slid to the center of the room, it assumed its normal shape. The shadow stood up, now BlackAgumon. That's cool every time, thought Devon as he closed the curtains behind the windows. "How was your trip to the roof? You didn't have to wait too long did you?", asked Devon. The Digimon shook his head. "I didn't have to wait too long. Besides, I got to chase some birds around! It was so fun! What do you wanna do today?"

Devon checked the clock on the wall. "I dunno. Now that we're in the city, it's going to be much harder to hide you from everybody. We can't just go outside unless you shadow again. We can't trust anyone yet. I mean, Mom knows you but we'll just have to wait until I show you to anyone else."

The Digimon blinked his green eyes as he sighed. "But I wanna play! I've been stuck here all day. Let's play tag".

Devon looked at the clock again. It read 6:15. He looked at the giddy Digimon, then out the window. "Well, I guess we can go to Central Park. A guy at school told me about it. Let me finish my homework first. After all, I'm way behind." With that, BlackAgumon cheered and jumped in the air. "Yippee!", he yelled.

Meanwhile…

In a penthouse suite overlooking the Hudson River, a young girl of about 14 years of age was sitting on the couch watching TV. The girl had blue eyes and black hair that formed a ponytail. Her skin was white, but her cheeks were red from constant blushing. "Oh dear, there is nothing to watch," she said. Beside her on the couch was what appeared to be a brown stuffed rabbit with big ears. Suddenly, the stuffed rabbit turned its head. "That's because nothing's good on TV. I heard it rots your brain."

Unsurprised at the rabbit's statement, the girl asked, "Where did you hear that?" The rabbit Digimon replied, "I learned about it from the news on TV". Both giggled before the girl picked up the remote and turned off the TV. "I suppose you're right Lopmon. Let's go somewhere." As soon as she said that, the Digimon raised an ear and ran over to the window. The attitude of Lopmon had changed from cheery to feral. "What is it girl? What's wrong?" asked the girl. The Lopmon growled as she stared across the river. "I sense a Digimon. It's bad, Sam. We have to go." "Are you sure? You know how I feel about you fighting. I just don't want you to get hurt," Sam responded with a concerned look on her innocent face. Lopmon turned around to face Sam. The look in her eyes was frightening to Sam. "I have to, Sam. People are in danger. I have to help," said Lopmon. Samantha nodded her head and put on her coat. "I'm calling Mr. Sykes now so he can pick us up." The girl knew that her upper class residence was too far away from Central Park to walk. Grabbing her D-Power, Sam went over to her bedroom to get her purse. After that, the Lopmon climbed on Sam's head as she made it out the door.

One hour later in Central Park:

Devon was walking along the sidewalk in Central Park with a lot on his mind. Behind him, his "shadow" followed. Although it was close to eight o' clock already, there were still hundreds of people there at the park. Weird, he thought. "Nobody sleeps around here", said Devon. "You're telling me," said his shadow. "I thought I was going to be able to play out here", said BlackAgumon. Devon turned his head. "I didn't know about all these people. I've never even been here before, after all. This isn't Greenville anymore Black. There's people everywhere. I'm sorry, but you have to hide or else people will freak out." As he said this aloud, Devon noticed that an elderly couple on a bench were staring at him as he seemingly spoke to himself. Sweating, he replied, "Uh yeah, I'll have to call you back Steve." As he said this, Devon covered his left ear as if he was using a phone. The couple sighed with relief and turned their attention to some roller skaters as they rolled by. "Whew, that was close. I need to stop talking to myself or else people will think I'm crazy", said Devon as he sat down on an empty bench several yards away from the couple.

The boy sat there in silence for what seemed like thirty minutes. Nearby, BlackAgumon's shadow form drifted through the grass, chasing squirrels and pigeons. Nobody noticed the dinosaur-shaped shadow drifting along the grass. It was dark enough that his shadow's movement was unnoticeable. Devon could see that his Digimon was having fun. He thought about his long first day of school and the bully that he recently scared off with his Digimon. "I hope he didn't tell anyone about it", Devon said to himself. Devon reminisced of the green pastures at Greenville and the times he had with friends and BlackAgumon there. He worried about how he was going to afford the school uniform and textbooks. I need to get a job, he thought. Around him, people were jogging, walking, or just relaxing at the park as the night went on. However, just as Devon was about to fall asleep, his D-Power beeped in his pocket as a red dot glowed on its screen.

"What's this?" , asked a bewildered Devon as he picked up his Digivice out of his pocket. The device's screen displayed a compass with a red, blinking dot above the Up arrow. "What could this mean? Maybe there are other Digimon that exist after all. Hey! This means that another Digimon is nearby! I better check it out", said a standing Devon. Although Devon had his Digimon for under a month, he had never seen another Digimon in the real world before. The boy thought to himself whether or not he should look for BlackAgumon. I'm sure he can sense it, he thought. "Besides, even if he can't, I wouldn't be able to find him in time. Who knows? Maybe it's nothing", said a thoughtful Devon. Holding his D-Power, he began to run off of the sidewalk and onto the grass as he followed the compass north. Meanwhile, BlackAgumon was on the trail too, sniffing for this Digimon and drifting North in his shadow form as well. Maybe I'll have a friend to play with, he thought excitedly.

Back at the Western entrance to Central Park, Sam exited the black limousine and stood at the sidewalk. "Thanks Mr. Sykes!", yelled Sam as she smiled and waved to her chauffer. "Anytime miss. Just call me when you're ready to be picked up", said the driver as he said goodbye. Sam turned towards the park and began to walk. In her arms was Lopmon, pretending to be a stuffed toy. A little girl with her mother happened to pass by as Sam walked. "Mommy, Mommy! Look at that cute bunny rabbit! I want one!", yelled the girl. The mom smiled at Sam. "Ok sweetie. We'll get you one for Christmas if you behave", said the mother as the two walked away. The girl hugged her mother with joy as they strolled along. Sam frowned. I wish my mother loved me like that, thought Sam. "My mom hardly ever comes home", said Sam as she began to pout. Lopmon, sensing Sam's sadness but aware of the people around them, whispered, "_I'm_ here". Sam smiled, hugging Lopmon to her chest. "I know. That's why I don't like seeing you fight. I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt. You're such a good friend." "Thanks Sam", replied Lopmon as they continued on.

Sam's D-Power was beeping louder as they grew closer to the source. We're almost there, thought Sam as they walked onto the grass and into the small forest of trees. A Digital fog was forming in the forest. As crowded as the park was, the forest was empty except for Sam, Lopmon, and the creature they were about to face. The area was silent. Sam trembled in anticipation for what was about to happen. She could hardly see through the fog. She placed Lopmon onto the ground as she stared at her D-Power. "Nothing", said Sam. "According to my D-Power, we should be right on top of it. I don't see or hear anything." "I sense it alright", said Lopmon as her droopy ears twitched.

The tension in the air was too much for Sam. Turning in all directions, Sam could not find anything or anyone. Then, she heard a noise coming from the trees. More specifically, a low growl. Even more specifically, a low growl in the tree behind her. "Look out! It's in the trees!" yelled Lopmon as she ran behind Sam. Sam looked up to see a pair of glowing red eyes and razor sharp teeth. The creature let out a roar as it pounced. "FEAR MY WRATH, PUNY HUMAN!", yelled the beast as its purple body dropped from the trees above her. Sam let out a scream and fell backwards onto the dirt as the creature nearly landed on top of her.

Luckily, a dark shadow appeared and tackled the creature in midair before it landed on Sam. The creature and the shadow tumbled onto the ground a few feet from where Sam lay. "Hey man", the shadow growled, "didn't your mama teach you to never hit a girl?" The red eyed creature let out a bellowing laugh as it jumped up on its hind legs and tried to claw at him. Lopmon took Sam's hand and picked her up from the ground. "You okay?", asked Lopmon. Brushing herself off, Sam replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Who do you suppose they are?" "Not sure", said Lopmon as they observed the two fighting Digimon crash into a tree.

Sam used her D-Power to search the two Digimon. "The shadow Digimon is BlackAgumon. Rookie level, Virus Reptile Digimon. It doesn't understand fear and it uses its claws and Pepper Breath attack like Agumon to defeat its enemies. The other Digimon is MadLeomon, an Undead Digimon that lost its intelligence and gone berserk. His Necrotoxin Claw and Beast-King Fallen Fist attacks necrotize the opponent's flesh. Huh, that's weird", said Sam. "What's weird?" asked Lopmon, who was about to join in on the fight. Sam pressed the buttons on her D-Power repeatedly. "It won't show me MadLeomon's level. He could be Champion, Ultimate, or Mega level and we wouldn't know it. Be careful Lopmon", said Sam as she looked at Lopmon. Lopmon nodded and was about to join the fight if Sam hadn't let out a bloodcurdling scream. Lopmon turned around to see a boy on the ground.

30 seconds earlier:

Devon had just found the forest where the fight was taking place. He spotted a lovely looking girl in a pink skirt and brown fur coat laying on the ground in the fog as MadLeomon dropped from the trees. Sensing his shadow nearby, he shouted "Now Black! Save the girl!" "Right Dev", growled Black as the shadow quickly bolted for the falling beast. Assuming physical form, the small dinosaur leapt into the air and tackled the beast before it could get to the screaming girl. The boy was about forty feet away from the girl as he ran over to help. The girl was looking at something in her hand as a rabbit -looking thing stood by her. Of course a girl would text at a time like this, thought Devon as he caught up with them.

"You alright miss?", said Devon as he grabbed the girl's shoulder from behind. The girl screamed and swung her purse at him. Devon fell over as the purse bonked him on the side of the head. "OW LADY! I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU!" shouted Devon as he got back up. "Oh, um, I'm so sorry. I thought you were something else", said the girl. He noticed that the girl was scared, and that she was around his age. He also noticed that she had a Digimon beside her. "It's okay. Hey are you a Tamer too?" asked Devon.

The girl looked into his eyes and blushed. She could see how handsome he was. "Yeah, I am. My Digimon is Lopmon over here". Lopmon curtsied. "Pleased to meet you", she said. "Cool. You can talk", said an impressed Devon. Sam put her hand over her mouth to silence her giggling while Lopmon frowned. "Of course I can talk! What did you expect!" yelled a frustrated Lopmon. Devon turned a shade of red as he scratched his head. "Well, I've only seen one Digimon before up to this point and it was my own so I didn't know if all Digimon could talk so…" Sam pulled Devon's sleeve. "So you're a tamer too? Which one is yours?" asked Sam. "BlackAgumon. Oh, yeah. We should help him", said Devon as they turned their heads toward the two Digimon in the distance.

The BlackAgumon was on MadLeomon's back as it bucked and ran around the trees. "RAWR! GET OFF ME, RUNT!", roared MadLeomon. Black cheered as it rode the roaring MadLeomon. "Yeeeehaawww!" yelled BlackAgumon as he held onto MadLeomon's back with his claws for dear life. The Digimon was coming towards them. Devon and Sam looked at each other, then to Lopmon. "Right. I got this", said Lopmon as she trotted towards the incoming beast. "Tiny Twister!", yelled Lopmon as she spun her ears around, creating a mini tornado that flew towards the charging Digimon. "And this is where I get off", said Black as he jumped off of MadLeomon's back. The tornado hit the undead Digimon in the face, knocking him into the air. "RAAAAAWWWWWRRR! THAT HURT!", roared the beast as he crashed into a tree, breaking it in half. "Thanks for the assist", said Black as he ran beside Lopmon. "No problem", said Lopmon. The two tamers ran up to him. "Sorry I didn't help sooner Black. I met this girl", said Devon. Black put his hand on the back of his head as he closed his eyes and smiled. "No worries Dev. I was having fun anyway", said a cheerful BlackAgumon. The four of them laughed until they heard the beast join in on the laughter. The beast was standing on his hind legs about thirty feet away.

"HAHA, VERY FUNNY. NOW THAT YOU'VE HAD YOUR FUN, PREPARE TO FEEL THE ULTIMATE PAIN AS I RIP OFF YOUR FLESH. BEAST-KING FALLEN FIST!" MadLeomon shot out a blue flame the shape of a lion's head out from his fist. "Watch out!", yelled Devon as he pushed Sam onto the ground. The two Digimon jumped to the side as the attack nearly hit the children. The flame missed the two tamers by inches as it collided into a tree. The tree was disintergrated as a crater in the ground took its place. "You alright?" asked Devon as he lay on top of Sam. Both stared into each other's eyes for a bit. Blushing, Sam turned away and giggled. "I'm fine. You can get off me now". Devon nervously laughed and got up, helping her up as well. MadLeomon jumped up and down in anger at having missed all of his targets.

"AWWW SHUCKS! I NEVER HIT ANYTHING! I NEVER NEVER! YOU WILL DIE SOONER OR LATER FILTHY HUMANS!", roared MadLeomon as saliva foamed from his mouth. Devon grit his teeth. "Okay Black, this guy is getting out of hand. We got him on the run. Finish him off", said Devon. Black nodded and turned to Lopmon. "Wanna combine our attacks?", asked Black. Lopmon nodded. "You read my mind", she said with a serious expression. "Really? I did?", asked Black. "No! But let's do it!", said Lopmon.

MadLeomon, who was still foaming, charged the four. Lopmon and BlackAgumon yelled their attacks together in unison. "Blazing Ice!" "Pepperbreath!" An ice beam and flames came out of Lopmon's and BlackAgumon's mouths respectively as the beams hit their target. It barely pushed the beast back at all. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?", taunted MadLeomon as he drew closer. "Oh no! He's too berserk to feel anything!", yelled Devon. Sam turned to him. "Maybe if we Digi-Modify them, it'll work this time", suggested Sam. A look of confusion appeared on Devon's face. "What's that?", he asked. MadLeomon nearly hit them if they hadn't stepped out of the way. The beast's head smacked into a tree. His head stuck, the beast pounded at the tree with all of his fury.

"DO NOT LAUGH OR I WILL DESTROY YOU! NECROTOXIN CLAW!" shouted MadLeomon from inside the tree as his claws scratched the tree to shreds. "I'll explain later, just take this card and swipe it", ordered Sam as she handed a card over to Devon. Both nodded as they swiped two identical cards into to D-Power. "Digi-Modify! Power activate!", yelled Sam. Suddenly, both Digimon glowed. "Whoah! I feel funny. _This _must be real life", said Black as he examined his claws. "We have more power now. Let's combine our attacks again", said Lopmon. "Pepperbreath!" "Blazing Ice!" The flames and ice beam from the two Digimon combined into a purple stream of fire as it hit MadLeomon's rear.

"YAAAAAAAA!", yelled MadLeomon as he and the entire tree attached to him exploded into data. "Yay! We did it!", yelled the four of them as they danced in celebration. "What do we do now?", asked Devon. "Your Digimon absorbs the data and becomes stronger", replied Sam. Both BlackAgumon and Lopmon stood where MadLeomon was at, absorbing the dust until it went away. "I feel stronger Dev", said BlackAgumon.

"Well, I guess you really do learn something every day. By the way, I'm Kevin, uh, I mean Devon", said Devon to Sam. "My name is Samantha, but my friends at school call me Sam. So call me Sam", responded Sam. "Do you go to my school?", asked Devon. Sam nodded. "If it's Akira Academy, then yes". Devon looked at Sam curiously as if he had seen her from somewhere before. "Hmmm. I think I have seen you before. Do you take Algebra class?", asked Devon. "Yeah! I think we're both in the same class. I saw you at school today when you stood up to Rachel's boyfriend, but you probably didn't notice me". Sam's cheeks grew red and hot as she looked away. Lopmon sensed her crush and chuckled. BlackAgumon laughed as well, but not because he knew what was going on. He saw a bird fly by. "Bye bye pretty bird! I wish I could fly just like you!"

As Sam looked up at him, Devon knew he had to come up with something cool to say. "No way! How could I not notice a girl as pretty as you?", asked Devon. Devon gave a bad pokerface while awaiting a response. Sam giggled and blushed some more while a police siren could be heard in the distance. Nervous at the noise, Devon looked at all of the damage the fight had caused. "We should get of here. After all, people probably heard your screaming and that monster's roars", said Devon. Sam laughed. "This is New York. Things like that happen all the time here. You get used to it. Are you from around here?" asked Sam. Devon shook his head. "No. I just moved here from Greenville, North Carolina. Can we talk about this somewhere else?", asked Devon as the sound of sirens grew close. "Sure, whatever you say", said an infatuated Sam as the four of them left the forest.

Time: 3 AM Location: Shinjuku ward, Tokyo, Japan

"This better be important" grumbled a tired looking blond haired man in a suit and tie as he walked into the Grid room. Mitsuo Yamaki was standing in the center of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building at Shinjuku. This building, on the outside, governs the cities and towns that make up Tokyo. On the inside, it is also the headquarters of the secret organization known as Hypnos. As head of Hypnos, Yamaki's job was the surveillance of the digital network that connects all reaches of the world. Unknown to the rest of the world, however, Hypnos had a new goal: the prevention and extermination of a threat that was emerging everywhere from another world.

"Riley, status report!" ordered Yamaki in his gruff voice that intimidated everyone at the workplace. Above him, two women sat in chairs that moved around the spherical room on hydraulic, robotic lifts. The two women wore visors while they typed onto colorful keyboards. The walls in the room were projecting blinking red dots that swayed side to side as the women typed. "We are picking up multiple wild ones bioemerging in the Shinjuku ward sir", said the woman known as Riley. "Activate Yugoth and eliminate the intruders", barked Yamaki. Yamaki toyed with his lighter as he gave out his orders. "Sir, Yugoth is not equipped to handle such a number of wild ones", replied the other woman. "I don't care Tally! This is a threat to our national security that mankind has never faced before. If one of them bioemerges successfully, people could die. Take them out one by one if you have to", yelled Yamaki.

As he waited for good news from the two women, one of the scientists from the lab ran up to Yamaki. "Sir, you are not going to believe this", said the scientist. Yamaki turned around to face him. "I'm in the middle of stopping a crisis here Dr. Lewis. This better be important or else it can wait." The scientist held a notebook in his left hand while he scratched the back of his head with his other hand. "Well you see sir, we have picked up distant readings of a strange anomaly that has bioemerged in America. Specifically in New York sir." The scientist handed over his data to Yamaki. Looking over it, Yamaki frowned. "Mother of God," said Yamaki as he took off his shades. "When was this data taken?" "Yesterday sir", answered the trembling scientist. "WELL THEN WHY WASN'T I NOTIFIED OF THIS?", growled Yamaki in his gravelly voice. "Well first we thought it was some kind of glitch with the software. After all, it would take a _massive_ wave of wild ones in a concentrated area for us to detect it from this distance. We thought…." "YOU THOUGHT WRONG DOCTOR", interrupted an angry Yamaki.

Everyone in the room grew silent as Yamaki continued. "The Americans are not as prepared as we are for this threat. Hell, no one on Earth even knows what we are dealing with. They won't know what hit them unless we warn them. We have our own intruders; so do they", yelled Yamaki. As the conversation ended, Yamaki noticed that some of the red blips on the wall were disintegrated by a triangular shape. "Yugoth successfully destroyed four wild ones sir," said Tally. "That's great Tally. Continue deleting them until further orders are given," said Yamaki as he replaced his shades and turned towards the exit. "Someone give me a phone. I need to report this to the Chairman", ordered Yamaki. How he will handle this new threat, Yamaki wondered.


	3. The Rebel With a Cause

Digimon: Shadow Force

Chapter 3: The Rebel with a Cause

Tokyo Metropolitan Government building: 4 PM JST

"Mr. Yamaki, we've decided to cancel all attempts at warning the United States", said an unseen man on the other side of a video screen . Mr. Yamaki shuddered as he sat in an empty conference room inside the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building.

A day had passed since he warned "The Chairman", his superior, of a digital threat in the United States. After much deliberation between the Chairman and a board of Japan's government officials, it was a well known fact to Yamaki that the final answer would depend on the Chief Cabinet Secretary's decision.

"What? If I may ask, Mr. Chairman, why have you chosen to not warn them?" asked Yamaki. He took off his shades as he stuck his right hand into his pocket to mess with his lighter. The man on the TV screen was covered in shadow. Nevertheless, the man's black suit and matching hat could be seen. The Chairman nodded. "Well, after discussing the matter with the board, it was decided to leave the matter to the Chief Cabinet Secretary. I received word that he contacted the President and that the decision to act on our intelligence has been denied. Frankly, the President doesn't believe that these anomalies actually exist. I'm starting to have doubts myself."

Yamaki growled after hearing the Chairman's verdict. "With all due respect, Mr. Chairman, this is a matter of life and death. It doesn't matter what you believe sir, they do exist. Our Yugoth program has deleted dozens of them already. Many innocent lives are at stake if we do not warn them". "And I'm telling you that the Americans can handle it. Remember what country you're in Yamaki. If the Americans found out about Hypnos and our operation, we would be in hot water with the UN. As of right now, you will report all similar activities of the ones mentioned to the Chief Secretary or myself personally and no one else. The Americans will discover their problem soon enough. Do I make myself clear?" Yamaki, frustrated, bowed to him as he grit his teeth.

"Yes sir, Mr. Chairman. Now what is our next primary objective?" The Chairman answered coldly, "the next objective for Hypnos is to prevent these so-called anomalies from breaching the network and invading home territory. All other 'wild ones' in other nations—if they even find a way—will be dealt with by their own respective militaries. Find them and find a way to destroy them . Remember Yamaki, Hypnos does not exist and neither do they." "Yes sir", replied Yamaki as he placed his shades back on. "Oh, and another thing", said the Chairman, "make sure the public knows nothing about the situation. Any cover story you come up with has to go through me first, understand?" "Yes Mr. Chairman", said Yamaki.

As the conference ended, Yamaki closed the door and made his way to the Grid room. Riley and Tally were monitoring network activity throughout Japan as usual while the scientists and analysts in the other rooms analyzed data on the rest of the world's servers. "Sir, two wild ones have bio-emerged in Manhattan three minutes ago. That's a total of fifty in one week", reported Dr. Lewis as he approached Yamaki. Grimacing, Yamaki paused before turning to face the scientist. A calm, yet ominous expression was on Yamaki's face as he coldly responded. "That's no longer Hypnos' problem Doctor. The Americans are on their own now"…

Manhattan, NY: Akira Academy High School: 8:12 AM EDT

Earlier that day in the United States

Devon raised his head up abruptly as the instructor slammed a book against his desk. "I see _that_ woke you up, Mr. Norris", said Mr. Neeson, his face blazing red. The majority of the class chuckled and laughed as Devon struggled to figure out what was going on. Devon looked around. 'Oh no, I fell asleep and now I'm in trouble', thought Devon. "Now that you're awake, what is the answer to the question on the board?", asked the professor. Devon paused to look at the board. There was a scribbled drawing of some country on the chalkboard. 'Mr. Neeson's drawings are impossible to understand', he thought. Beside Devon sat Dillon, who was chewing his fingernails in anticipation. Mr. Neeson had a knack for calling students out whenever they weren't paying attention. That was what Dillon had told him earlier that week. Dev's mind wandered as he lost focus once again…

It had been three days since Devon's first day at Akira Academy. His mom bought his uniform and gave him money for a haircut, ending his amazing afro that took so many years to grow. Fortunately, the young teen's shaved head highlighted his mature appearance, further attracting the attention of the girls at school. Since the confrontation with Crash, Devon had won over the popularity of the school, except for some of Crash's most loyal friends. There was a rumor that Crash switched schools after the embarrassment dealt by Dev's words. The other bullies that BlackAgumon scared that day disregarded the incident as a mirage, which was actually true.

Dev's Digimon could use his shadow form to create illusions. However, despite his new respect and adoration from the other students as well as his current dilemma, all Dev could think about was Samantha and her partner Digimon. That night they met in Central Park, Devon and Sam talked for hours about their adventures. After their fight with MadLeomon, the two of them and Lopmon sat in a quiet diner and talked. BlackAgumon was in shadow form and in perfect sync with Devon's own shadow to hide in plain sight. Sam held Lopmon on her lap as if she was a doll.

The two Tamers spoke with each other for hours, excited at meeting another Tamer. While Samantha had reluctantly seen her fair share of Digimon fights, Devon had simpler adventures with his BlackAgumon before moving to New York. It was his mom's promotion to head chef at a restaurant and catering business that led to his move into New York City. After Devon had told his whole story to Sam, she told him some of hers. She was the daughter of two upper class socialites. Her mother was a real estate agent for one of the biggest real estate agency in New York while her father was a co-founder of an architecture firm. Her parents were hardly ever home, so she and Lopmon could freely talk with one another. Her chauffer, Mr. Sykes, took her to school and looked after her while her parents were away.

Sam kept Lopmon's existence a secret from everyone except for her other Tamer friends. Devon, on the other hand, told his mother about BlackAgumon's existence shortly after he first hatched from a Digi-egg. "And she believed you?", asked Sam with a questioning look. "Yeah. My mom's cool with it. She's always been kind of crazy about aliens in space and all that. She thinks he's some kind of an alien even though I keep telling her he's a Digimon. My mom even makes food for him, although she can't get his name right", said Devon. Sam laughed. "Well it is kind of a mouthful", replied Sam. "What did you say his name was again? Belugamon?" Devon smiled. She was just teasing him, he thought.

"Close. It's BlackAgumon. You know, like Agumon from the show. It's just he's black, so it's a completely different species". Sam, shrugged. "I never watched the show when I was a kid, but my friend Noah said it was awesome." Devon widened his eyes in surprise. "Are you kidding me? That show was the bomb! First season was by far the best, although the second and third season come close. After that, the show kind of got weird. By the way, we're in the same school right? What classes are you taking?" Devon looked at his feet as his shadow began to dance under the dim light in response to their order being brought up…

"**Earth to Dev! Pay attention**", yelled the angry Mr. Neeson. The class were no longer laughing at Dev's daydreaming , they were now sorry for him. Dev widened his eyes, realizing he was daydreaming again. Dillon had both of his hands in his mouth for fear that he would say something to Dev and get detention. No one could help a daydreamer in class without feeling 's wrath. Sighing, the teacher spoke again, his face returning to its usual pale color. "Just try to pay attention in class. That's all I ask of everyone here. Well let's get back to the lesson, class. The Dutch traders took the slaves and…", said Mr. Neeson as Dev's mind inevitably continued wandering to the time he spoke with Sam at their last meeting:

"And then I called the jerk 'beautiful' in _tagalog. _Then everybody freaked out after that", said Dev as he recounted his story of the previous day to Sam that night at the diner. Sam widened her eyes with wonder. "That was amazing Devon! You standing up to the most popular boy in school must have been tough. Hopefully when Crash graduates, he won't be a problem anymore", added Sam. Dev thought of telling her about the incident in the alley with Crash's buddies but thought better of it. "Yeah. Then you and the rest of the school won't have to put up with it", said Dev. "Actually, I'm going to graduate next year as well", replied Sam.

"No way!," Devon shouted. "But we're both 14, right? How are you a senior when I'm a freshman?" he asked Sam after Sam told him of her academic successes. "That's easy. It's because she's smarter than you, moron," joked Lopmon. Sam's face widened with surprise at her Digimon's rudeness. "Lopmon! Don't say things like that!," growled Sam. Both Devon's and Sam's faces were red—Sam's with embarrassment and Dev's with concern from the fact that they were not alone at the diner. Lopmon lowered her ears. "I'm sorry Mr. Norris. That was rude of me. Sam's not smart at all", said an apologetic Lopmon. "Why you little…!", yelled Sam as she chased a chuckling Lopmon around the diner. Luckily, the three other half-awake people in the diner were too busy eating to notice the rabbit-like Digimon toddling past them.

As Samantha-with Lopmon in her arms- returned to the table, the young girl checked the clock on the wall. It was already three 'o' clock in the morning. Wow, time flies when you're having fun, Samantha thought. "It's getting kind of late. It was nice meeting you, and thanks for helping me back there. See you at school tomorrow, er, today?", asked Samantha. "No problem. It was nice meeting another Tamer. I'll see you tomorrow Samantha", replied Dev as he shook her hand. "Just call me Sam. All of my friends do", said Samantha as her face blushed red at the sight of Dev's hand touching hers. At this moment, both knew they had found someone close to talk to.

One hour later in the present:

Back at the present, the bell rang as Mr. Neeson struggled to keep the class inside. "Wait! You all have to hear about the _Amistad_! It will be on tomorrow's pop quiz!" exclaimed a frustrated Mr. Neeson as the class raced out the doorway like roadrunners. The entire class, including Dev and Dillon made it through the small doorway in nearly two seconds flat. Mr. Neeson face-palmed his balding forehead as he let out another sigh. "I'm getting too old for this shi-…"

The rest of the day went by much quicker as Dev spoke to Dillon about his plans to meet Sam again. The day after Dev saw Sam for the first time, they had met at the cafeteria for lunch. Unfortunately, Dillon wasn't there to meet her that first time because of a dentist appointment. The third and fourth day, Sam had not spoken to Dev at all, worrying him. In fact, Dev wasn't sure if he had seen her lately. When lunch started, both boys walked over to their hangout table next to the exit. As the two boys sat at the dinner table with Dev's other new friends, they talked about random things. As always, Dillon did all of the talking while Dev did the thinking.

"Dude, when can I meet your new girlfriend? Is she hotter than Ms. Gordon? I doubt it," asked a hyper Dillon. "She's not my girlfriend! And no, she's not. Besides, we only met twice," Dev responded.

"Hiya", said a familiar voice behind Dev as hands covered his eyes. Dev, surprised, jumped and turned around. It was Sam alright, smiling as always. She wore the standard school uniform like all of the other girls, yet she stood out above the rest. To Dev, she looked like an innocent, shining angel. "Hey Samantha, um, what's goin on?", was all Dev could muster with his boyish charm. "Oh, not much. Sorry I haven't met with you afterschool in the last couple of days. Homework gets pretty tough". "No sweat. Tell me about it", said Dev.

Dev looked over to Dillon who nervously lowered his face shyly from the attention of the two of them. "By the way, Sam, have you met my friend Dillon? He's in my history class with Mr. Neeson", said Dev. Sam frowned as Dillon hid under the table, shivering. "Um, yeah, I've seen him before in the hallways. Is he always like this?" "Not really, just when he meets someone beautiful," replied Dev with increasing bravery. Sam blushed. "Aww, that's so sweet! Speaking of introducing people, I talked it over with my friend Noah and he wants to meet you after school", said Sam.

Dev paused for a second. Is she trying to hook me up with a guy, thought Dev. "For what exactly?", asked Dev. "Oh, you know what. Taming!", replied Sam with enthusiasm not unlike Dillon's.

"Sure, sounds good. See you at the flagpole after fourth period? " "Awesome! See you then!", exclaimed Sam as she left to join her friends on the other side of the cafeteria. After she was gone, Dillon rose back up to his seat and resumed eating. "Dude! What was that all about? She thought you were weird!" said Dev, slightly embarrassed but mostly sympathetic at Dillon's awkwardness. "I can't help it dude. Did you see how cute she was? She's like an angel," Dillon replied. Dev nodded in agreement, careful to let his true feelings slip out if he were to speak. He didn't want to lose face in front of the other guys sitting at their table.

Suddenly, someone on the other end of the table chuckled. "You goin 'taming' after school with that floozy? Is _that _what they're calling it now?", mocked one of the older kids at the table. Dev recognized the guy as Malcolm, one of the bullies in Crash's posse that tried to hurt him days ago.

The rest of the table guffawed into laughter as Dillon gazed at Dev, anticipating a comeback. "Yeah, and guess what? Your mother's coming too," Dev calmly replied. The table was louder now, with praise and hoots spreading across the cafeteria.

Malcolm, the receiving end of the insult angrily stood up. "My mother is a saint, dirtbag! How dare you!?" Dev backed away for his safety as more students hollered. 'This could get ugly', though Dev out loud, "perhaps I didn't think this one through".

As the angry jock approached him, balling his fists, an arm came out of nowhere and blocked his path. "And what do you plan on doing to Dev here, Mr. Malcolm?," asked Mr. Neeson. The student gulped. "Nothing sir, sorry sir, won't happen again sir", squealed the student as he scurried back to his seat. "I thought as much. Perhaps you should keep your mouth shut next time you throw insults around. That goes for you too, Mr. Devon", said Mr. Neeson. If Dev wasn't so unsure of his own fate, he'd be smiling at Malcolm's talkdown.

The whole crowd murmured then grew silent as Mr. Neeson faced them. "And the rest of you can shut your mouths! There will be no more fights around here, as long as I have anything to say about it. Understood?" Some of the students mumbled, others kept their heads down. Although he was a new student, Dev knew that Mr. Neeson meant business when he got loud. "Malcolm, meet me in the principal's office after school. The both of you, have a wonderful day", said Mr. Neeson as he exited the cafeteria.

The cafeteria soon returned to normalcy while Dev's table joked around at Dev's save and Malcolm's punishment. Dev could see Sam on the other side of the room laughing with her friends about the ordeal. Dev chuckled to himself, thinking that maybe Mr. Neeson wasn't such a boring guy after all. Dillon, on the other hand, was still frozen with fear from witnessing such a confrontation up close. "I think I just wet myself, dude", muttered Dillon. Hearing this, Dev sighed. "Next time, keep that to yourself"…

Later that day:

After school, Dev and Dillon stood by the flagpole beside the road leading away from the school. Many school buses passed by as the day grew windy. To Dev's surprise, a black limousine pulled up at the curb next to him. The passenger side window lowered, revealing Sam behind the tinted glass. Dev's mouth dropped. "No way! Your parents let you ride a limo?" asked a bewildered Devon.

Sam giggled. "Of course! Lots of students' parents can afford them, what about your's?"

Dev shuddered at the thought. Without his dad, Dev's mom worked hard to barely get him enrolled at Akira Academy High School. Everything changed when his father died in Iraq six years ago. Tears nearly rolled down his cheek at the sting of such a memory.

Sam frowned. "I didn't mean…" "It's okay", interrupted Dev, "Let's just go".

Sam smiled again. "Okay, hop in", she said. Dillon jumped for joy. "I never rode in one of these before! This'll be great!," yelled Dillon. Dev stopped him before he could hop in. "Sorry dude, but Sam and I were going to ride together by ourselves. I hope you understand…" said Dev.

Dillon's expression changed from disappointment to realization. "It's alright, I get it. You two lovebirds need some space. I see what you mean. Good luck 'taming' or whatever", said Dillon as he ran off. "Wait! It's not like that, we…" was all Dev could manage before Dillon skipped away. Dev sighed and got into the car. "Dev, meet Mr. Sykes," Sam said to Dev. Dev said a respectful hello to the driver as the gentleman did the same.

The car ride was long and tenuous thanks to Manhattan traffic, but thanks to Mr. Sykes, the limo weaved in and out of traffic without too much of a problem. Sam and Dev talked about their day dealing with classes during the whole trip. Dev felt guilty about not letting Dillon ride with them, but both he and Sam knew why.

"You didn't tell him about your Digimon, did you?" asked Sam questioningly. Dev shook his head, shocked. Even though their Digimon were a secret, Sam spoke about it around Mr. Sykes as if he wasn't listening. "I figured I didn't know him well enough and besides, he's probably better off not knowing", said Devon. "I know what you mean. Only Noah and I know about Lopmon. I keep it on a need to know basis only. Not even my parents know", replied Sam.

"Well, my mom knows about it ever since the time she caught BlackAgumon eating the sofa. The secret didn't stay hidden too long. Some of my friends back at home even…" , said Devon, who was cut off as the car stopped. "We're here," said Sam.

Dev looked out the car's tinted windows to see that he was at Coney Island. Amazing, he thought. Palm trees, nice houses, and the ocean could be seen. Dev and Sam both got out of the vehicle as Mr. Sykes opened the trunk. "I thought you might want this", replied the driver as the trunk door opened, revealing Lopmon inside.

"Air! Finally," yelled the rabbit Digimon as she inhaled deeply. Sam picked her up off of the ground. "Thank you, Mr. Sykes. You may go. I'll call you when I need you", said Sam. With that, the gentleman bowed with respect and drove away. "Why did he bring Lopmon and why is she allowed to talk around him if he doesn't know about Digimon?," asked Dev, still mesmerized by the beautiful sights on Surf Avenue.

They passed the _Cyclone_, the famous rollercoaster that had been in Coney Island for generations. The massive structure towered over the stores and fancy houses. "I told Mr. Sykes that Lopmon is a speaking doll from Japan, which is about half true," said Sam. "Besides, it gets lonesome at the apartment when nobody's home," Lopmon added. Sam hugged her Digimon tight and Lopmon laughed as a result.

Dev smiled at the bond that the two of them shared. His Digimon is usually too distracted for moments like that. The two of them entered a large shop titled, _Coney Island Barber Shop. _To Dev's surprise, this was not a barber shop at all. Aisles upon aisles were loaded with beach equipment, surf boards, and swim wear. A young man a few years older than Dev stood at the register helping a customer. As the customer paid and left, the young man turned to Sam. "Sam, long time no see! And you're the tamer I've been hearing about?" asked the cashier.

"Noah, this is Devon. Devon, this is Noah. We're all tamers here," said Sam. The two guys shook hands. The young man looked a little older than Dev, maybe sixteen or older. He had a sunburned red face with blue eyes and long, wavy blond hair that ran down the sides of his head. Some of the locks of hair covered his head and eyes as well. To Dev, Noah's long, wavy hair reminded him of his own former afro.

"Sam told me about you. That you saved her from a _crazy one_ at Central Park a couple of days ago, and that you were handsome" said Noah, grinning. "Did not! Well, the saving thing yes," said Sam. Lopmon giggled, then jumped out of Sam's arms to run around the shop. No one was in the shop other than the four of them, so Sam wasn't that worried. Outside, tourists were occupied taking pictures of the houses. Meanwhile, Noah went over to the door and locked it before placing the "_We're Closed_" sign on the door.

"Sorry about that, I'm the only one working here today so I can't leave the register unless we're closed. So yeah", Noah sheepishly declared. To this, Dev wondered what kind of store would let this lazy guy run it. "Noah runs this beach shop with his uncle", answered Sam as if she read Dev's mind. "That's right. This shop has been here for generations. It's got its own history here at Coney Island. I moved here from California last summer and have been helping my uncle with the place," replied Noah. He grinned sheepishly, proud of his work. Devon admired him already.

"So, why is this called Coney Island Barber Shop anyway? I mean…", asked Devon before being cut off by Noah. "Barber is my family's last name," answered Noah, prepared for the usual response. Dev laughed at the realization. "Wait, so your name is…" "Noah Barber? Yeah he gets that a lot", interrupted Lopmon as she hopped onto Noah's head. "My dad's a funny guy. Humor kinda runs in the family," said Noah before tossing Lopmon into the air like a baseball.

"By the way, wanna see my Digimon? He's pretty gnarly so watch out for his teeth," warned Noah. "Sure! I would love to", answered Devon enthusiastically.

The four of them left the store to a small pond near the backside of the building facing the ocean. The pond looked shallow and manmade, about twenty feet long and twenty feet wide to Dev. Noah handed Lopmon to Sam as he kneeled down and dipped his head into the water. As Noah pulled his head back out of the water, a little green Digimon found itself latched on.

"Dev, meet Betamon. Betamon, meet Dev," said Noah. Dev was puzzled at this revelation. A laidback surfer boy running a Coney Island beach shop on his own with a strange Digimon living in a pond next to the ocean? Noah continued to amaze Dev. "Hi Betamon, it's nice to meet you" said Dev. The amphibian Digimon hid its face in Noah's hair. It was obviously not used to talking to strangers. If it weren't for the huge red dorsal fin on Betamon's head and his spiked feet, the little guy would have been perfectly hidden in Noah's hair.

As the afternoon was nearing to a close, the three teenagers laughed as Lopmon and Betamon played in the water. "I keep him here while I'm working so that people won't see him. Besides, the ocean is too dangerous for him", Noah said to Dev when he asked why Betamon lives in the small pond. "The rest of the day, he sleeps with me at home or the store's basement here," added Noah while pointing towards the shop. "Which reminds me Dev, Noah takes in stray…" said Sam before Noah signaled her to shush up. "I'll tell you about it later when we get to know you better", said Noah. Confused, Dev just nodded.

The gang chatted some more about their everyday lives and Noah began to tell Dev about their adventures. "We don't always fight them, the wild Digimon. Most of them are just lost anyway. But the ones that act all crazy? That's when Sam and me do something", said Noah. Dev grew interested in Noah and Sam's struggle against the Digimon threat. "How long have you had your Digimon and how long have you fought these things in New York? I mean, have y'all been able to digivolve yet?" asked Dev. Noah and Sam shook their heads. "Noah and me received our Digimon about a month ago. We kept our's secret from each other until Lopmon forgot she was supposed to be a doll around other people. When Noah found out, he told me about his Digimon. We've been working together ever since", said Sam.

"Besides, me and Sam were friends a long time before we had our Digimon. Her dad and mine were college buddies, so she's been like a sister to me as we grew up together. Anyways, no, we haven't been able to digivolve our Digimon yet. Betamon doesn't really do much besides swim around", replied Noah. With that, he placed his arm around Sam's shoulder and the two of them smiled. "What about you? What's your story?", asked Noah.

Dev took a deep breath before he spoke. "Well it's kind of a long story. I've known BlackAgumon for about a month but it feels like it's been longer because when my father was alive, he gave me a Digimon card of…" said Dev until he was loudly interrupted by a loud beeping sound coming from Sam and Noah's pockets.

"Sorry to interrupt, Dev, but right now we have trouble," declared Noah. He pulled out his green D-Power which made a beeping sound similar to the one Dev heard coming from his own D-Power at the time when MadLeomon struck Central Park. Both Lopmon and Betamon growled as if they had become feral animals, their pupils blazing white. Sam's pink D-Power beeped too.

"We got a _crazy boy_ west of here near Astroland. We better go check it out", said Sam. Dev tried to find his D-Power in his pocket but found no luck. "Uh oh", said Dev. "I think my D-Power fell out of my pocket while we were in the car, Sam", said Dev, now worried. "That's alright, man. Your Digimon's not here anyways", said Noah. "Noah's right. Let us handle this," added Lopmon as she climbed on Sam's shoulder.

"As much as I don't like Lopmon fighting, she's right. We have to do something if people are in danger," said Sam with a look of nervousness on her face. Dev nodded as the five of them ran outside towards the incoming fog.

Meanwhile, a dark mass of eyes loomed over the roof of a nearby fast food joint as it spied the three Tamers intently. With no discernible mouth, it whispered "soon…"

Five minutes later, Dev found himself alone as he stopped past the _Cyclone_. He had sprinted practically a thousand yards past the direction Sam and Noah were running to. Behind him, Lopmon and Noah were yelling for him to slow down. He could barely see in this digital fog. It was foggy everywhere and difficult to run in. Cars lined up the streets of Coney Island while a crowd was gathering around the traffic. Cars on the streets had apparently stalled due to the strange white fog, perplexing the drivers.

Many people went indoors as the fog grew thicker and more alive, but to Dev, Surf Avenue was still packed with people. Suddenly, Dev heard a women scream as a looming dark figure materialized in the fog.

To Dev's horror, the large monster began to smash cars about fifty feet in front of him. Although visibility was low, hearing was not. Dev could hear blood curdling screams of dozens of people as more cars were knocked over. Dev couldn't tell if people were inside the smashed cars or not. Not knowing made it worse as his fear took over his imagination.

As the creature grew closer, its features became more pronounced. The beast was reptilian as far as Dev could tell. It had four legs that it lumbered about with and a metallic spiked pauldron on its right shoulder. The creature stood about fifteen feet tall with his hind legs and had yellow scaly skin with rippling muscles. The beast had a long, metal-tipped tail and an iron helmet-like structure on his head. The yellow-orange creature also had sharp teeth and claws on each of its hands and feet. Two of the most distinguishable features were the creature's one eye and abnormally large right arm.

As the crowd screamed and ran, Dev stood still next to the rollercoaster ride. The reptile observed a coaster ride along the tracks. This made it very angry for some reason to Dev's chagrin. With a loud bellowing roar, the beast charged towards Dev. 'What do I do', thought Dev out loud. The monster swung its overgrown arm like a hammer, knocking cars and trucks out of its path as it let out a blood curdling scream of its own.

The monster was coming for Dev. No, it was after the Cyclone ride behind him. Dev stood his ground, knowing that he had to do something to protect that roller coaster. 'I've got to protect those people on the roller coaster from that thing or else they will die up there', thought Devon.

Devon let out a loud yelp and braced himself for impact as the creature got close and raised its overgrown hammer arm. "Hey ugly! Over here," yelled Noah as he and Sam had caught up with the two of them. The Cyclops turned its ugly head towards the two as Dev stood frozen, both frightened and steadfast at the same time.

Sam's eyes went wide as she saw the beast up close. "Oh my God. Dev! Get away from him!" screamed Sam as Lopmon's ears expanded. Lopmon rose into the sky like a balloon. "Don't worry I got it. _BLAZING ICE!_" yelled Lopmon from above. The rabbit Digimon shot super-cooled air out of her mouth, leaving a cold frost on the Cyclops' large arm. The yellow menace merely scraped the frost off with its other arm in response to Lopmon's attack. "Woops, that wasn't enough. I'm gonna need a Power card, but I left my cards at home. Noah?!" yelled Sam.

"Alright B-man it's up to you. Attack!" Noah exclaimed as he took Betamon off of his head and placed him on the ground near Dev and the beast. The beast took its attention off of Lopmon and stared Betamon down. Betamon let out a gulp. "YEEEARRRGGGHHHH!" screamed the Cyclops.

Betamon cried and crawled away like a turtle back to Noah. "Well, I'm out of ideas. Dev?" said Noah as Dev shrugged in response. The beast let out a raspy laugh as it raised its arm and swiped Lopmon out of the sky. She descended and crashed onto the pavement beside Noah and Betamon. The beast turned around and picked up Dev with its shorter arm. "Hey let me go!" shouted Dev.

"Dev No!" yelled Sam. The beast opened its massive jaws and Dev could see that he was being moved towards the Cyclops' jagged teeth. The monster was planning to eat him. Dev let out a deep yell as the creature nearly closed its jaws over his head.

Suddenly, behind the Cyclops, a gust of wind smacked the beast so hard that it dropped Dev to the ground.

"Oof," muttered Dev as he hit the ground on his back. Noah helped him up as they went back to Sam and the others. "You alright?" asked Sam and Noah. "I think so," muttered Dev as he turned to look at the Cyclops.

A pink bird was circling around the beast, shooting green flames as it soared gracefully through the sky. Across the street from the gang, a girl with bright red hair stood beside a broken street light. She was facing the beast while the other people were still fleeing amidst the fog that was only just now dissipating thanks to the bird Digimon's gusts.

"No way! A Biyomon," said a bewildered Sam, while her D-Power displayed the stats and image of the pink bird. "That girl must be its tamer", said Noah as he and Dev watched.

The red headed girl looked at her own red D-Power which displayed the data of her opponent. "Hmm, Cyclonemon, the Dragonman Digimon. Champion level, virus type. This one looks easy enough. Beebee, aim for the head," yelled the girl with a strange, husky voice. Meanwhile, Biyomon dodged one of the creature's swings as she fluttered behind it. "_SPIRAL TWISTER_!" screamed Biyomon as green flames spiraled out of her open beak. The attack made a direct hit to the creature's head, but it barely dented the surface of the monster's helmet.

The creature roared with agitation as it swung its arm again, this time with more force. "Arrrmm Bomberrr", hissed the creature as it spoke for the first time. Cyclonemon's larger arm punched Biyomon into the back of a pickup truck. "It can talk, who knew?," muttered the red headed girl, "it doesn't matter. Beebee, show no mercy". With that said, she swiped a card against her D-Power. "Digimodify! Hyper Chip activate".

This card-slash increased the injured Digimon's power by 10% and both the tamer and her Digimon knew it. Biyomon screeched in pain as she got back up and used her Double Fire attack on Cyclonemon. This attack caused considerably more damage as it knocked the beast backwards.

"Hypperrrr hhhheaaattt!" hissed the beast as molten lava poured out of his mouth towards the parked pickup Biyomon was standing on. Biyomon barely hopped out of the way in time to miss the attack. The truck soon melted onto the pavement from the extreme heat. The beast hissed again as more lava flames shot out of its mouth towards the Digimon.

As Noah and Sam tended to their Digimon's wounds, Dev watched in awe as the unknown tamer and her Biyomon displayed great teamwork in fighting the beast. The streets now clear from pedestrians, Biyomon was luring the beast's attacks on empty vehicles in an effort to tire the monster out.

As the bird Digimon soared around cars, the girl was swiping a number of cards in her D-Power to boost speed and power at the same time. "Amazing" was all Dev could say as Biyomon quickly tired the monster out. The creature had melted nearly every empty vehicle in the block.

Panting, the beast coughed one last puff of smoke before resorting to its fists. It had all but forgotten to attack the _Cyclone_ ride already after chasing Biyomon around the street. "Now Biyomon! Aim for its legs this time," yelled the girl. Biyomon let out its card-enhanced Double Fire attack on Cyclonemon's knees, cracking both like twigs.

The beast cried out in pain as it fell on all fours. Next, Biyomon flew above the creature and shot more green flames at the creatures exposed back. Data burst from the monster's spine as it fell to the ground, finished. Cyclonemon was defeated.

All three Tamers' jaws dropped as they saw the events unfold before them. A rookie Digimon enhanced by a Tamer's cards and commands managed to defeat a champion Digimon that was previously knocking cars out of its way like dominoes. The girl and her Digimon had defeated Cyclonemon without even having to Digivolve.

The remainder of the monster soon turned to dust and went to Biyomon, absorbing to get stronger. "Great job Biyomon, now let's get out of here", said the girl as they turned to leave. "Wait!" yelled Noah as he and Devon ran across the battered street towards her. The girl sighed and faced them. "What do you want, boys? I don't give out autographs", said the girl, smirking with pride at her recent win.

"We just wanted to say thanks for stopping that monster. You saved my life and we could use your help," said Dev. The girl's face seemed annoyed at Dev's gratitude.

"Look, I wasn't trying to save anybody okay? Beebee and I are going to be the very best and fighting these things seem to be the right way to do that. I'm not interested in joining any lame parades so just stay out of my way or else!" shouted the girl as she ran into the nearby fog with Biyomon.

"Hey wait!" yelled Dev and Noah but it was too late. The fog disappeared shortly afterwards.

"Dude, she left us", said Noah.

"I know. I was there," replied Dev.

As the two went back to Sam and their Digimon, a police siren could be heard. "Let's get out of here before anyone sees us," said Sam. With that, the trio ran with Lopmon and Betamon in hand back to the shop. The fog gone, people began to exit the buildings and circle around the wreckage, wondering in disbelief at what had just occurred.

**Later that evening:**

In a dark dungeon somewhere underground New York, the multi-eyed Digimon covered in shadows bowed to a much taller figure sitting on a throne covered with skulls. The smaller Digimon fearfully spoke towards his commanding officer, "Cyclonemon has failed his mission and has been deleted, commander Devimon".

Devimon, with no sign of emotion in his voice, nor his face, replied "Who was it this time, Shademon? The Biyomon, Lopmon, Betamon, or that scoundrel Dobermon?"

Shademon shook his shadowy imitation of a head. "Negative, sir. A human boy interfered with Cyclonemon's attack on the targeted construct and the Lopmon tamer as well as the Betamon tamer joined the fray. The Biyomon tamer did destroy Cyclonemon, but not without the help of the others," replied Shademon, his eyes blinking red.

Devimon let out a maniacal laugh. "Well how about that? That is the eighth agent this month deleted by those humans. The humans are assembling faster than expected. It looks like we are going to have to accelerate our plans".

With that, Shademon, Devimon, and the collection of shadowy Digimon around them laughed evilly. A spiderlike Digimon stood next to Shademon and hissed as it waited for its master's next order.

"It looks like you'll be eating more humans soon, my pet," said Devimon towards the creature. He turned to Shademon. "Continue surveillance on the enemy, Shademon, until the opportunity to strike arises," commanded Devimon.

"As you wish…", was all Shademon whispered as he bowed with respect to his commander. Shademon soon disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and floated out of the chamber. With this, the horned demon smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. The Web of Trust (Part 1)

Digimon: Shadow Force

Chapter 4: The Web of Trust (Part 1)

"I'm home!" cried out Dev's mother as she entered the small apartment.

"Mama, you're home!" yelled Devin Norris as he jumped up from the couch and hugged his mother. Beside his spot on the couch, BlackAgumon was chewing on the TV remote with a childlike enthusiasm until he jumped up to join them. "Momma Norris is back! Momma Norris is back!" cried the shadow Digimon as he danced around the two. Mrs. Norris laughed tiredly at the sight, her brown eyes reddened by stress.

"How was work mom? Did Mr. Miyamoto like your cooking?" asked Dev. "Yes, but he had to delay his dinner twice on account of some accident in Japan. He even told me that a dinosaur had wrecked his home. How has your week been?" asked his mother. "Pretty interesting, mom," replied Dev.

Devin's mother had been at work at her restaurant/catering business serving up exotic foods for New York's wealthy people for about a month now. In fact, she had been stuck at work for the entire week Devin had started school. Although they talked on the phone daily, it had been days since Mrs. Norris had been home. Her job was tiring and restless, often placing her on call no different from the way firefighters work. This particular client was some videogame director from Japan that was visiting New York for vacation. Dev's mother had told him about her most interesting customers the week before. Her restaurant took reservations as a necessity to uphold. An unusual job for an unusual city, thought Dev.

Tonight was the night after Devin and Sam had met Sam's best friend Noah and took on Cyclonemon. The fearsome Cyclops had nearly attacked the rollercoaster at Coney Island before Dev and the gang's intervention. Although Dev had left BlackAgumon at home, he had put up a good fight alongside Lopmon and Betamon. Despite this, Betamon was a wimp and Lopmon got knocked down by the Cyclopean Digimon. Dev nearly had his head bitten off by the monster if it hadn't been for that mysterious red-headed girl and her Biyomon. The duo had easily toyed with the beast before destroying him in full view of the public. Nevertheless, neither of the Tamers had been spotted amidst the digital fog that seemed to accompany every new creature they faced.

Over the next few hours of the late evening, Dev recapped his mother on all of his classes, friends, and latest Digimon adventures over the week. His mother smiled weakly as she lay on the couch, flipping through channels with what was left of the remote. She gave BlackAgumon a disapproving look but was too tired to scold him. Of course, Dev left out the part of him almost dying, for that would worry his mom more than usual.

"You know I don't approve of you getting into trouble like this," said Mrs. Norris, "But if you aren't the only person in the world with a Belugamon, then it would be nice to make some friends. Just stay out of harm's way. On the ride home, I heard on the radio that Coney Island was attacked by a giant lizard and a purple bird. Don't let me catch you starting any fights" said his mom as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Yes mom, but they're called Digimon and he's called BlackAgumon, not Belugamon," said Devin, sighing at her frequent mispronunciation as he waited for her to fall asleep. When he finally heard the snores, he grabbed BlackAgumon by the claw and snuck to the door.

Quickly, Devin opened the door to see if the hallway and stairs was clear. It wasn't. Several Latino children played ball in the upstairs hall while their landlord, Mr. Sanchez was getting his hair trimmed by an elderly gentleman. Events like this were common at Dev's apartment, but if he wanted to get to the roof with his Digimon, he would have to act natural.

"Looks like you'll have to hide," said Dev to his Digimon as Dev's own shadow became one with his Digimon's. Suddenly, BlackAgumon was gone and Dev's shadow resumed its shape. Dev closed the door and locked it before making his way up the 7-story apartment. He smiled and waved to everyone as he passed by, recognizing the elderly fellow as the guy who cut his afro down to size for the school's dress code.

Mr. Sanchez had his eyes closed as Dev snuck by. Normally, he was allowed to visit the roof. However, Dev's frequent visits are too noticeable to be taken lightly by the landlord. Dev needed a way to let BlackAgumon get some playtime in moderately fresh air, and the roof was his best choice. As Dev's shadow, BlackAgumon would be dropped off at the roof every morning to run around and chase pigeons. As cruel as this sounds leaving the Digimon alone on the roof all day sounds, it was better than leaving him in the apartment, for the shadow Digimon tended to break things when curious or bored.

Opening the door to the roof, Dev breathed in the city air and looked at the one star visible in the light-polluted night sky. "Why are we up here again Dev? " asked BlackAgumon with an adorable curiosity as he sucked on his thumb, or what would pass for a thumb on a dinosaur's claw. "We need to get you trained so that we can help Noah and Sam fight Digimon next time. I almost lost my head last time," said Devin matter-of-factly.

The human and Digimon faced each other on the building's roof surrounded by darkness. "It's too noticeable to shoot flames right now. How 'bout a tackle attack?!" ordered Devin. "I don't think I know that move, Devin. Must have forgotten it," replied the Digimon. "It's easy, just stick your head to the side and use your shoulders to put some damage to your opponent. Like this". With that, Devin tackled his Digimon to the ground. With an "oof", BlackAgumon fell on his back and began to sob.

"Don't cry Blackie, it was only for show. I didn't mean to hurt you," said Dev, worried. BlackAgumon got back up and crossed his arms as he huffed and shuffled away from Devin. "No wait, come back! Let's start over with a scratch attack!" begged an exasperated Dev as his Digimon pouted. "This is going to be a long night," said Devin to himself as he chased his Digimon around the roof.

Meanwhile, at a secluded dungeon somewhere underground in Brooklyn, trouble was brewing. Commander Devimon sat at his throne as his three Demidevimon spies reported their findings. Beside them, dozens of silhouetted henchman bowed with respect to Devimon's leadership. "The Chosen Children have started forming groups against us," chirped the first Demidevimon while bobbing in the air with its tiny wings. "With Cyclomon defeated, that's eight agents digitized in this first month alone," replied the second Demidevimon while hopping off the ground. "Something must be done! SOMETHING MUST BE DONE!" yelled the three spies in unison.

The dark commander stroked his chin in deep thought. Suddenly, one of the silhouettes stepped forward, revealing a Wizardmon amongst the shadows. "We still haven't found Yatagaramon and Cho-hakkaimon's destroyers after the attack against those hood rat scum, although they're most likely in hiding with the rest of the lot," muttered Wizardmon. "SILENCE!" roared Devimon towards Wizardmon, "I didn't give you permission to speak, worm". Surprised, Wizardmon bowed down in fear. "My apologies great disciple of the One True Lord. I merely state my claim that these so-called Tamers are better off being destroyed one-by-one instead of as a group before our next operation arises," stated the sorcerer Digimon with the utmost regard to his superior. Devimon smiled an evil smile, a smile of pride and spite.

"Apology accepted, agent. While it is true that these children should be dealt with soon, I say we start with the weakest link. If we target the weakest link of the group, the rest will surely fall". The rest of the henchman cheered and howled in agreement. Devimon turned to the Demidevimon. "Go, my spies, and discover which one of the Tamers from yesterday's battle are the weakest. Then, my pet will feast on their soul, and the rest of them will know of their imminent judgment!" commanded Devimon.

The three bat-like Digimon flapped away as the rest of the Digimon in the chamber yelled in unison. Turning to Wizardmon, Devimon barked "Since you are so adamant at destroying these humans, I am placing you in charge of this operation. Do not fail me again, agent" said Devimon, "I have not forgotten your failure with Yatagaramon and Cho-Hakkaimon last week". "As you wish, commander" was all Wizardmon said as he bowed in respect and fear for his past failures.

The next morning, in class, Dev and Dillon had sat through their Chemistry class for nearly forty minutes. Since each class was forty-five minutes long, Devon could only hope that time would speed up. As his second class of the day, Chemistry was not the most engaging class to take in the morning. However, the beauty that was Ms. Gordon always knew how to grab her class's attention. "Now class, before I dismiss you, remember to turn in your homework on my desk," said Ms. Gordon, "and have a nice weekend". Devon shook with realization that he did not do his homework. The battle that he took part in yesterday was so intense, that he forgot to finish his homework. "I guess that wouldn't be the best excuse", Dev said to himself as he left the classroom with his friend Dillon. "Dude! Did you not do your homework dude?" asked Dillon loudly in front of the teacher. Before Dev could shush him, it was too late. "Mister Norris, could I speak with you for just a moment?" asked Ms. Gordon with a stern expression. Crap. He was so dead.

Several classes later, and Dev and Dillon sat in the cafeteria for lunch. The place was crowded beyond belief, making the scene a competitive place to hold a conversation. Dillon stuffed his face with spaghetti, getting the noodles and sauce everywhere. Dev, on the other hand, couldn't stomach anything with the stress he had been given. "How'd it go with Ms. Gordon earlier, dude? You two make out after class?" asked Dillon with surprising clarity as he stuffed his face some more. "What? No way man. Isn't she married?". Dillon shook his head as he ate a biscuit. With a response from Dillon out of the question at the moment, Dev continued: "She pretty much scolded me for getting a zero on my first lab assignment. And she said that I have to do better with my writing, math, and every other skill that I need in the class or else I'll fail".

Hearing this, Dillon spewed his noodles out of his mouth, hitting the back of the head of a student at the nearby table. The student turned around in anger, revealing the face of Malcolm. This was the bully that helped attack Devin on his first day and the same guy who nearly started a fight with him yesterday. The guy got up with his jock friends and started yelling obscenities. Luckily for everyone, the room was too loud for anyone to hear, but Dev understood them loud and clear.

Without flinching, Devon got up in Dillon's defense. "Sorry guys, he didn't mean it. It was an accident. I told him a funny joke apparently". The jocks noticed Mr. Neeson and the principal sitting down several tables away in sight of them and backed down. "Let's hear that joke spaghetti man. I need a good laugh," replied Malcolm with a calmer demeanor. Dev hesitated at the sudden peaceful vibes he got from the jocks. They actually forgot about the mess, wanting a laugh out of the new guy instead. 'I suddenly can't think of a joke to get me and him out of this', he thought to himself.

Oblivious to Dillon, Dev was surprised when Dillon cupped his sauce-covered hands into his ears to whisper something to him. Dev snickered at what Dillon had told him. The jocks were already sitting down, but anticipating a good one.

"Okay, what time should you always go to the dentist?" asked Dev, gathering the jocks' interest. "I don't know, when?" asked one of them. Dev waited for a drum roll before giving the answer: "Two thirty, of course!" The jocks scratched their heads while the people around them laughed. "Spaghetti man, that wasn't very funny," said Malcolm with irritation. "Oh, shut up Malcolm. You just don't get it", replied one of his peers. Devon smiled at the joke he got from Dillon. "Where did you hear that? It was good" asked Devon. Dillon, covered at this point in the scraps of his meal, simply replied "the interwebz, my good sir".

While Dillon cleaned himself up after an embarrassing lunch, Devon went over to Samantha's table where she and several girls were gossiping. With an authoritative nod, her peers moved out of the way for Devon to sit. Although he was nowhere near as popular as the other guys, the girls still gushed at how handsome he was. His dedication to exercise and jogging finally paid off. They discussed hanging out later and, when no one was paying attention, mentioned Digimon.

"I think Noah wants to talk to you after school," said Sam to Devon who was distracted at the moment as he wrote his number down for Sam's attractive friends. "What was that, Noah wants my number too? Hear that ladies, even the guys want me," said Devon with a playful arrogance. "I'm serious, Devon. He said it was extremely important. He wouldn't even tell me". Dev shrugged as his demeanor changed at the sight of Sam's nervousness. Devon could sense something was wrong with her today, but wasn't sure what.

After school was over, Dev and Sam walked to the flagpole near the parking lot as Sam handed him her phone to answer Noah's call. Behind them, Dillon was lagging from the weight of his giant backpack.

"It's okay guys. Just ignore me. No need to wait for poor Dillon over here," yelled the exasperated Dillon.

As Dev picked up the phone, fearing the worst, Noah surprised him. "Sup hombre? I got three tickets to Yankee Stadium tonight! You and Sam in or out?" Surprised, Dev pondered for a moment as he tried to remember his homework for tonight. "I think I'm free today. I'm in. What about you Sam?"

As Dev handed the phone to Sam, he could see her listen to the speaker with a strange expression, an all too familiar feeling for him. "I'm sorry Noah, but I can't. Today's when they get here and I want to spend time with them. Why don't you hang out with Devon and have a guy's night out or something?" said Sam. "Who is coming?" asked Dev with curiosity. "My parents, silly" giggled Sam, "they're coming over to the house this weekend for a break from work and were going to take me shopping".

The speaker phone on, Noah answered back "well Devon and I are going, so that leaves us with one more ticket. Hey Dev, you know any guy who would want to go?" Overhearing this, Dillon jumped up and down, his backpack falling to the ground. "Pick me, oh pick me!" screamed Dillon with an unhealthy enthusiasm. "Hhhmmm. Who is my best friend and would want to go see baseball with me?" pondered Dev out loud as Dillon attempted cartwheels to get his attention. "I know!" said Devon…

Hours had passed since Devon and Sam left school to get ready for their various activities for the night. Sam wished Noah and Dev well before leaving the surf shop and going home. After getting his mother's permission, Devon and his best friend went with Noah to ride the long subway ride to Yankee Stadium in New York City. Unaware of the evil forces at work, Dev and Noah stayed silent amongst the people in the crowded train as it made it to the destination.

Getting BlackAgumon to hold his ticket was no small task, so Noah just held them all. Although Noah was only 16 and Dev was 14, they got into the stadium on their own easily under the guard's watch.

Finding their seats at a decent center of the stadium behind home plate, Dev and Noah finally spoke to one another. "I don't get it, how did we get in, didn't Sam say you were 16? Don't we need an adult or something?" asked Dev. Noah laughed. "It's the fuzz, dude," pointing at his growing facial hair, "every teen who has some can pull it off at these places" said Noah proudly.

Dev looked to his left to see BlackAgumon eating popcorn off the floor. "Black, don't embarrass me. You're supposed to be a kid, remember?" BlackAgumon bumped his head on the seat in front of him as he got back on his seat. With a toothy grin, he replied "Aww, but I'm hungry and there's food everywhere". Noah laughed. "You sure anyone is going to buy that disguise?" he said. Dev shrugged. "It worked when we got here" replied Dev. Noah was right. When Devon decided to bring his best friend, he didn't think about the repercussions of bringing a dinosaur to the game. His own mom was reluctant to allow it, but seeing BlackAgumon locked in the house all the time was too much for her tired self.

As easygoing as Noah was, Dev's Digimon could have rampaged the stadium without worrying the surfer boy. For his disguise, the reptile wore tennis shoes, gym shorts, and a Jurassic Park T-Shirt and a Yankees ball-cap on his head. Although the shadow Digimon could assume the shape of Dev's shadow, having him in plain sight was more fun.

"Of course it will work, he fits in with the other costumes around here," said Devon as the two observed the people around them. One young dad dressed as Waldo was holding a baby girl in one arm while waving a foam hand in the other. A few seats ahead, a dozen college students were wearing skin tight green suits as they danced for their team. Other than the passing mascot, a man in a panda bear costume walked down the aisle, noticing BlackAgumon.

"Great costume my brother! JP is my movie yo!" yelled the panda. BlackAgumon looked at the panda then to Dev. "Is he a Digimon too?" "No, Black. He's a guy in a costume, which is what you are too. Stop playing with your tongue and wear a mask like a normal person" answered Dev as BlackAgumon licked the chair. Forgetting about his Digimon's antics, Dev noticed the fact that a grown man dressed a panda bear was attending a Yankees game. "Noah, what team is that guy representing?" Noah shrugged. "Welcome to New York, bro".

Several hours passed, and the Yankees were losing 35-36. Sports wasn't Dev's kind of thing, so he watched with disinterest. Meanwhile, as soon as his Digimon sat still, he grew to enjoy every minute of the spectacle. BlackAgumon jumped up and cheered every time any player did anything. Dev noticed Noah looking around the stadium every once in awhile. "You like the game so far?" asked Noah. Dev shrugged. "Baseball isn't really my thing. But Black seems to be enjoying himself. You?". Noah nodded. "You know it. It kinda sucks that they're losing I guess. I don't know baseball either".

As the two talked for awhile, Dev asked Noah about his relationship with Sam. "Well, it's kind of a long story, but I guess we have time" said Noah. "Yeah dude. Are you and Sam a…" questioned Dev before getting interrupted by Noah, blushing.

"No way man. She is like my baby sister. You see, my parents and her parents go way back since college. Sam's dad and my dad were roommates and they were best friends when they graduated. Our parents kept in touch and our families hung out a lot growing up. For a couple of years in elementary school, Sam even lived with us back at California," said Noah. Dev's interest was piqued.

"How come?" asked Dev as a foul ball made it to the father dressed as Waldo several seats beside them. The man was able to catch the ball with his foam finger without dropping the child, much to the applause of the crowd. The two tamers paid no mind to that as Noah continued his sad story. "Well Sam might not want me to say this, but since we're all sort of a team now, I guess it wouldn't hurt. You see, Sam's parents love to work. I mean they can't stay away from work. You know how her dad helps build houses and her mom basically sells them? Yeah, well they've been climbing the corporate ladder since me and Sam were babies and they still won't stop. So, she needed someone to take care of her until they got that butler guy".

"Wait? She has a butler. Must be nice to be rich" said Dev.

Visibly red with annoyance, Noah got louder. "NO it is not nice! Sam's parents come home about once every three weeks, if that. I mean, they call her every day, but I think she's lonely not having her parents around. She's a tough girl and can take care of herself, but no one should go through life without their parents in it."

Dev could see the emotion emanating from his friend's face. He could tell that Noah truly cared about Sam. "I feel you dude. My father died when I was young, and it hurt me to live without a father as amazing as he was" said Dev with a tear in his eye. Noah realized that they might start a scene from the emotions they carried as the Yankees were starting to win and thought it best to keep a low profile around fellow Yankees fans.

"I guess we both got a little emotional there, didn't we?" said Noah as they both laughed it off. BlackAgumon laughed too, oblivious to the reason.

Thirty minutes passed, and the game reached halftime. Noah left and returned with drinks for the three of them. "Thanks man, how much do I owe you?" asked Dev while BlackAgumon was chewing on the bottom of his full cup, making a mess. "Forty bucks, give or take," replied Noah with an artificial seriousness. Dev nearly spat his soda in a way not unlike Dillon's earlier incident. "Forty dollars for two sodas? This is crazy!" Noah laughed. "This is New York bro". Dev chuckled as it was the truth.

"Hey man, I'm sorry for sounding like a jerk back there. I didn't mean to offend you and Sam or anything," said Dev. Noah looked apologetically as well. "Don't be man. I'm the one who should man up. I never yell and I just care about Sam, you know? She just doesn't have a lot of good friends who are not after her family's money. When she told me about you saving her, I wasn't sure what to think. You seem like a swell guy to hang out with, just promise me one thing Devon," said Noah.

"What is that?" asked Dev. "Promise me she won't get hurt when she's around you. She tends to giggle and be a friend to any strangers that come her way, but she's vulnerable. I don't go to school the same school as you guys, so I can't protect her there. With the crazy stuff going on lately, I'm not sure if even Lopmon can keep her safe from danger. If I can trust you, can you promise me you won't get her hurt?" asked Noah. Dev straightened his posture as he answered. "I promise".

Reaching a new level of understanding with each other, the two guys stuck to watching the band perform a musical number for half-time. A homerun was hit and everyone around Dev and Noah was standing with cheers, BlackAgumon especially, except for Dev and Noah. At the moment, everything was awesome, yet something didn't seem right.

"Hey Noah?" asked Dev. Without turning his head, Noah responded. "Yeah dude?". "Was that why you brought me here? To get to know me better or what? To watch the game? I think neither of us know anything about baseball," said an observant Devon. "Nah dude. Like I said on the phone earlier, I just wanted to hang out with my buddies is all. You're right though. There was another reason I took us here but it's been such a long day, I can't remember. Let me think…"

Noah scratched the blond hairs on his scruffy goatee for ten minutes. Dev waited and waited. Still, nothing from Noah other than 'hhhmms and ahhhs'.

"COTTON CANDY! GET YOUR COTTON CANDY OVER HERE!" As a cotton candy vendor walked up the aisle yelling out her merchandise, Dev suddenly saw someone he had not expected to see.

Not even twenty feet away down the stairs was the same girl Dev, Noah and Sam had seen the other day. The day Dev had met Noah, Coney Island was attacked by a Cyclopean Digimon that nearly wrecked _The Cyclone_. Sam and Noah's Digimon did not stand a chance, while Dev didn't even have BlackAgumon with him. The intervention of this girl not only defeated the Digimon, but saved Dev's life. The redheaded girl in front of them was now in a Stadium uniform, selling cotton candy for the masses.

"You see what I'm seeing, Noah?" asked Dev. "The panda? Yeah, he's so going to jail. Oh? You meant the redhead. Wait, now I remember! That girl works here!" yelled Noah upon remembering that important detail. "I wonder how I can get to talk to her," said Dev to himself out loud.

"I got a brilliant idea dude," suggested Noah, as he began to yell "Hey! We'll take some up here!"

BlackAgumon's eyes lit up. "Can I have some cotton candy too?" "Sure buddy, whatever you want," replied a half-listening Dev. "Oh boy, I bet it tastes better than the couch cushions!" BlackAgumon cried happily.

As the girl walked up the stairs, her view was obstructed by the tower of cotton candy she carried in front. She didn't see them until she stood on the same row five feet away. Her red hair was tied in a bun under her sun-visor hat. Yet, strands of fiery hair managed to flow under the hat.

As she turned to face them, she froze instantly in recognition of the two tamers as well as BlackAgumon. "You," said the girl as she pointed at Dev. She then threw her cotton candy into a pile on top of them before running for the exit. With an "oof", the three of them were pinned down by cotton candy.

"Somebody help! I can't get up!" cried Dev as he struggled to push the cotton candy off of him. "It's just cotton candy, dude. Light as a feather," remarked Noah as he stepped out of the pile.

A few bystanders, including Waldo dad and Panda Bear were picking up cotton candy off of the ground to eat. "Five second rule," muttered both Panda Bear and Waldo dad.

Meanwhile, Dev was still pinned to the ground. "Why is this so heavy?" asked Dev out loud. Suddenly, he felt something move and get off of him. As he got out of the pile, he saw BlackAgumon standing above him on the seat, stuffing his mouth with the cotton candy that was previously on him. "Thanks B, but next time how 'bout you get off me when you try to help?" BlackAgumon was too full to speak. Turning to Dev, Noah spoke "She got away dude. Should we go after her?" "Might as well. She did throw candy at us. Besides, this game is boring". With that, the two of them left with Devon pulling BlackAgumon by the arm as the Digimon ate some more. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of beady eyes loomed over the field lights, watching their every move…

Hours earlier:

Back at Samantha Petit's penthouse, the 14 year old was busy cleaning the apartment along with her Digimon, Lopmon, in preparation for her parents' visit. After school that day, her best friend Noah had invited her and Devon to watch a baseball game. Knowing that today was a special day, Sam respectfully said no. While she hung out with Noah all the time, a visit from her parents was the only thing more important to her than hanging out with her friends.

"I'm so excited, Lopmon! Can you believe it? I wonder what they got me for my birthday," said Sam. Lopmon swept the floor with her ears into the dustpan that Sam held to the floor.

"Birthday? Your birthday was the day we met, remember? That was like a month ago," said Lopmon giggling not unlike Sam's usual self.

"Oh yeah! I remember now. It was a sad day until you came. You were the best present I ever had," said Sam, remembering her past. She had cried all day that day because her parents didn't show up to her birthday party after an emergency house sale. That is, until the rabbit Digimon appeared through her laptop and gave her the biggest hug she ever felt. It was the start of a magical friendship.

At first, Sam wasn't even sure what her Digimon was, or what Digimon were for that matter. It wasn't until she discovered that her best friend Noah was also a Tamer that she knew what Digimon were. The two of them fought wild Digimon for two weeks together, getting stronger each day. Lopmon rarely won a battle, but she was able to dodge most of her attackers. It was usually up to Noah to finish them off.

Despite their teamwork, Sam always regretted fighting. She loved every creature in the world, including Digimon. It wasn't until she was saved by Devon and his Digimon that Sam realized that some Digimon are too dangerous to be around. She convinced Noah to take care of any nonthreatening Digimon that entered the real world. He took care of baby Digimon in a basement under his apartment while the others stayed at the surf shop. She took care of most of the money and food costs in raising them. Although this and school kept her busy, she didn't tell anyone, yet alone her mother and father. Even Noah convinced her to not tell Devon until he could trust him.

_Trust_. That was a funny thing to her. Sometimes she wasn't sure if she could trust anyone anymore. Other than Noah, the people she cared about often made promises they couldn't keep.

"Of course I was the best present you had! Look at me, I'm adorable," said Lopmon with a spin. Sam giggled at the sight of her Digimon dancing around the hall.

Footsteps could be heard near the door and Lopmon immediately fell down stiff like a doll. "Daddy?" asked Sam excitedly. She walked forty feet into the living room to see Mr. Sykes standing there with his coat and hat in his arms. "Sorry, I thought you were my dad. You heading home?" asked Sam, disappointed.

The elderly gentleman placed his hat on his head as he opened the door.

"Yes, master Sam. I have an appointment to keep. Your parents should arrive momentarily."

Suddenly, the phone rang. Sam picked it up and heard her mother's voice.

"Hello? Samantha dear! Your father and I just heard the most intriguing news! Your father's coworker, Marty, just got a raise! We just had spoke with him and are going to celebrate at his place tonight. We don't know when we'll be home, but it might be next week." Sam was speechless.

"Are you sure you'll be gone 'til next week? I mean, I haven't seen you since before my birthday," asked Sam.

"Don't worry," said Sam's mother, "we'll be safe". "Just remember to keep the doors locked and keep the place clean until we get back. Toodles!"

With that, her mother hung up the phone and Samantha was left alone. Mr. Sykes could sense something was wrong in the way the girl cried all over the living room carpet. "Miss, is something the matter?"

Sam replied, "It's nothing, Alfred. Please leave me alone and go to your appointment or whatever."

Mr. Sykes frowned. Rarely did anyone call him by his first name unless it was important. "Are you sure Madame?"

"Yes Alfred, it's just that my parents won't be here tonight or the rest of the week so that they can celebrate someone's raise".

With a look of concern, Alfred replied "Shall I cancel my evening appointment to make sure you'll be fine?"

"No Alfred, that will be all," answered Sam as she got off the floor. "It's just hard sometimes when my parents act like this."

Alfred was about to say something but then thought against it. As he left the room, his back facing Sam, he changed his mind. "You know, your parents do love you. They just have a strange way of showing it. Good day to you both," said Mr. Sykes before heading out.

Sam looked behind her to find Lopmon standing at the corner to the next room, eavesdropping. Apparently, Alfred was used to the existence of her Digimon, whether or not she was supposed to be a doll. "Oh well, maybe next week," muttered Sam as she went to her Digimon.

As Mr. Sykes made his way into the elevator, he wondered if the girl would be alright by herself. She's been alone before, she can take care of herself, thought the gentleman. His butler/driver duties included watching after the Petites' daughter when they weren't home. Yet, Sam's parents haven't been home for weeks and they do not pay him for any extra days he looked after her.

He wondered if what he was doing was right. He left the girl he was responsible for in order to play D&D with his buddies. He was embarrassed to tell the truth to her parents, out of fear that they would think less of him as a butler. Despite this, he originally believed Sam's parents would be there for her. But he was wrong. No one could take care of Samantha but herself, and the experienced chauffer wished he had said more to her.

"Oh well, she knows how to take care of herself," said Mr. Sykes as he left the elevator and headed to the apartment's exit. "Miss Petit has been alone for the weekend before, and she'll be alright on her own." As he opened the door and stepped outside, he was immediately tackled against the wall by a shadowy figure.

"That's where you're wrong," whispered the assailant. Before he could make a struggle, Alfred was struck to the back of the head by a blunt object.

Agent Wizardmon watched Alfred's crumpled body fall to the ground, out cold by the swing of his staff. Noticing numerous witnesses on the street, Wizardmon rushed past him and into the apartment.

He had spied on this girl all day and followed Sam to her home. Disguised under a cloak, he had patiently waited outside the door until someone would leave. He needed to verify weakness before signaling the nearby Demidevimon to send Devimon's pet to finish the job. He couldn't fail his commander again, especially after his fellow agents had been destroyed by a Tamer a few weeks ago. As the sole survivor of the attack. Sergeant Wizardmon was scolded for his cowardice and demoted to an expendable agent no different from his fallen comrades. However, he was different. He was going to survive. He, Wizardmon, was going to call for backup soon and win for once instead of running away. His honor and his life counted on it.

Above the building, one of the three Demidevimon fluttered in the sky as he spied on Samantha through the massive glass windows on the sides of the penthouse's roof. "Tell Devimon that Wizardmon has found his target and to send his pet over here," chirped the bat-like Digimon. On a nearby roof, Shademon nodded and drifted away like a black cloud.

"This is about to get really good!" chirped the Digimon in excitement for the carnage that was promised to him.

Back at Yankee Stadium, Dev and Noah were in the middle of a chase. They were now in the crowded lobby as they weaved in and out of crowds. As the game was three quarters finished, hundreds of people had the same idea to leave early.

"Now where did she go," asked Dev, puzzled. Behind him, Noah and BlackAgumon were struggling to keep up. "Hey man, slow down. We can barely see you," said Noah as Dev drifted through the throngs of people.

Slowly as people pushed and shoved Devon around, he found himself at the entrance to a parking garage. People pushed past him as he stood there, staring into the eyes of the girl he had chased. The red head had what would have been sparkly blue eyes, but they weren't sparkling anymore. Instead, the girl stood there furious as if she was cornered mountain lion. As Devon took a step forward, the girl ran past the cars and into the upper levels of the garage.

"No wait, come back!" yelled Devon as he ran after her.

After a couple of minutes, Devon found himself at the roof of the garage over seven stories above the ground. Dark as the sky was, Devon figured it might be at least nine 'o' clock by now. He heard a whistle coming from the corner to his left and turned to see the girl standing at the building's edge with a whistle in her mouth. 'What is she doing', thought Dev to himself as he endured the screech of her whistle.

"Look girl, I'm not trying to hurt you or anything. I just want to talk," said Devon as he walked closer.

"Stay back! I'm warning you, don't come any closer," yelled the girl. Luckily for Dev, there weren't too many cars parked this high. They were the only ones up there at the moment. Unfortunately for Dev, that moment would soon pass as the cry of a bird could be heard overhead.

"Was that what I think it is?" asked Dev as he looked up.

"_Spiral Twister_!" screamed the bird as green flames burst onto the ground in front of Dev. Dev yelped and fell backwards as a line of fire fell between the girl and him.

"I'm warning you, go home and leave me alone," yelled the girl as she got closer to the fire.

"No way! I just wanted to thank you for…" said Dev before getting pecked on the head by Biyomon.

"_Pecking Attack_!" roared the pink Digimon as she pecked Devon's head relentlessly. "Owowow!" cried out Dev as he fell again.

"That's enough Beebee. I think the hardhead learned his lesson," said the girl with a commanding voice. Biyomon flew back to the girl as Dev lay there sputtering dirt out of his mouth.

"No I have not learned a lesson, you crazy bird lady. I just wanted to talk to you," cried out Devon as he stood up. The fire was already extinguished by the cold air as the two Tamers faced one another.

"Suit yourself. Beebee, walk all over him!" yelled the red head. Biyomon took off on her shoulders and barreled straight for him.

"Me and my big mouth," said Devon as he winced at his upcoming pain. "_Pepperbreath_!" yelled BlackAgumon as he leaped out of the shadows behind Dev.

A fireball hit Biyomon head on and knocked her into the ground at Dev's feet.

"Beebee no!" yelled the girl as she ran to pick up her Digimon. BlackAgumon growled at the fallen bird Digimon as he stepped beside his partner.

"Way to go Black! I didn't know you had it in you. How did you find me?" asked Dev. BlackAgumon growled again.

"No time to explain. Got to look tough," said BlackAgumon as he kept up his bad boy persona.

"Now will you listen to me, you psycho?" said Dev. The girl glared at him while crouching at her Digimon. "Psycho?! You're the psycho! Following me to where I work, making me lose my cotton candy and possibly getting me fired! You even chased me up here!"

"Oh I'm the crazy one?!" said Dev, "You're the one who saved my life and then disappeared afterwards. I just wanted to talk." As Dev said this, he realized that perhaps his argument wasn't so well thought out after all. He really did sound crazy.

As Biyomon regained consciousness, the girl temporarily cooled down. "Yeah, I get it that you wanted to thank me, but I already told you before that it's not a big deal. Me and Biyomon are going to be the strongest there is and we were just trying to fight to win. Not save anybody," muttered the girl as she tended to her Digimon's wounds. "And you didn't have to hurt Beebee like that".

"What do you mean? You attacked _me_ first! My Digimon was defending me. You could have killed me," yelled Dev.

The girl's face turned red as she resumed her rant. "You!? You chased me to the edge of a building! And you started it for trying to fight a Digimon on your own yesterday! I mean, who is that stupid? I guess that means you!" yelled the girl.

"Guys, guys, calm down. Let's just calm down for a minute" said Noah as he ran up to quell the argument.

Back at Sam's apartment, Lopmon was cheering up her Tamer as the girl cried into a pillow on her bed. "Look, even though I never met your parents in the month you've known me, I'm sure they're swell fellas," said Lopmon. This caused Sam to cry more. That didn't help at all, thought the rabbit Digimon.

Suddenly, they heard a heavy knock at the door.

"What was that?" muffled Sam as she spoke through the pillow. "It sounded like a gorilla learning how to open doors," said Lopmon as they both got up.

Sam walked over to the front door as she looked at the eyehole of the door. "Who is it?" asked Sam, slightly confused as to who it might be.

"It's Daddy, open up," said the voice from behind the door. "That doesn't sound like him," muttered Sam to Lopmon beside her.

Not knowing what else to do, Sam unlocked the door and opened it.

Suddenly, the door was violently pushed open as a robed figure let itself in. The door slammed into Sam and knocked her onto the floor.

"Who's your daddy now? It's me, Wizardmon," said the sorcerer as he laughed at his own half-joke.

"Sam!" yelled Lopmon as she scurried over to where she fell. "What do you want?" yelled Sam, huddling close to her Digimon.

"What do I want? A vacation, that's what. You kids messed with the wrong Digimon and my boss really wants me to kill you. If I don't, I'm dead. No hard feelings?" said Wizardmon as he raised his staff at Sam. "_Electro Squall_!" yelled Wizardmon, causing a small thundercloud to appear in the room.

"Move now!" cried Lopmon as she pulled Sam up and pulled her out of the way and over the couch. With a flash, a streak of lightning struck the floor where Sam had been.

"Hold still you brats so I can destroy you!" yelled Wizardmon as he shot lightning towards the couch. Sam lay low on the other side of the couch as another streak of lightning burned the back of the seat.

"Lopmon what do we do?" whispered Sam as Wizardmon calmly walked around the burning couch.

"We fight," said a defiant Lopmon as she jumped into the air and spun. "_Tiny twister_!" cried Lopmon as she spun around with her ears as a propeller. A gust of air pushed Wizardmon backwards and into the dining room tables with a crash.

"So, you want to play games, eh? Well two can play at that game, but I have a schedule to keep. _Vision of Terror_!" yelled Wizardmon.

Suddenly, Lopmon screamed in agony and fell to the floor. She shook and cried in absolute terror. Sam ran from behind the couch and tended to her. "Lopmon! What have you done with her?" asked Sam.

"Why, I made her see her worst fears come to life. Why don't you join her while we wait for my commander's pet to get here" said Wizardmon as he struck Sam with the same attack. Both of them cried out as their worst nightmares entered their minds. Wizardmon chuckled at the sight and gave a thumbs up to the Demidevimon outside the window. "Don't worry, it gets worse. I can promise you that," said Wizardmon as he waited for their executioner to arrive.

Back to the Yankee Stadium, Noah and the girl had been talking for several minutes to sort this out as Dev waited with Biyomon and BlackAgumon.

"What's taking so long? I wanted to fight you guys some more," said Devon to the bird Digimon. "I agree, I need to get back at you for hitting me with that fireball. No one's ever had the drop on me like that," said Beebee to BlackAgumon. "I like ladybugs," said BlackAgumon as he looked up at the stars overhead. Devon sighed at his Digimon's lack of an aggressive behavior.

Noah and the girl returned and joined the group. "This girl here says that she was afraid you'd ruin her business and we kinda did," said Noah.

"What do you mean? You attacked me!" cried Dev.

Biyomon joined the girl as the two Tamers glared at one another and started yelling again. "Whoa Dev, calm down so we can discuss how we are going to make things right" said Noah. "Yeah! I might lose my job because of you! I told you guys I don't want to be in a team and you still won't take no for an answer!" yelled the girl.

"Look, while we wanted to say thank you for saving my life, we just wanted to watch the game as bros. Isn't that right Noah?" asked Dev. "That's right bro," said Noah, nodding in agreement.

"Is this true?" asked the girl. "Yup," said Noah and Dev in unison. "Yup yup yup," said a cheery BlackAgumon as he chimed in.

Silence. Noah and Dev looked at the girl as she whispered with her Digimon. She turned around and faced them.

"Okay," said the girl.

"Okay what? Are we cool now?" said Devon.

"Beebee and I decided to not attack you anymore, at least for today. I'm sorry we ruined your game, but my job is on the line. I still don't want to be on any team, but you don't have to consider us enemies," declared the girl.

"And you can consider us allies whenever you're ready," said Noah. Noah and the girl shook hands in agreement.

Both Biyomon and BlackAgumon suddenly growled. While the tension had cooled down between the Tamers, someone had been watching them.

"Oh come on already, when are you humans going to fight again?" yelled Demidevimon as he soared over head, "For a minute there, I hoped you were going to do my master's bidding for me".

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Devon.

The girl, on the other hand, had taken out her red-colored D-Power and examined the Digimon. "That is a Demidevimon, rookie-level. Very unfriendly, but not a threat in my opinion," remarked the girl.

"Not a threat?! I'll show you a threat you witch! _Demi Dart_!" yelled Demidevimon. Toxin-filled syringes started raining from above as Demidevimon flapped his wings at them.

"Look out!" yelled Noah as they ran behind a parked van.

"Is he gone?" asked Devon. "Not quite" said Noah as he watched Demidevimon fly after them.

"Goblinmon! Get off your lazy bum and get over here! I know you're here!" yelled Demidevimon as he ascended into the sky. With a grunt, a green, goblin-like creature climbed over the edge of the building and ran towards them, club in hand.

"Aren't you going to check it out on the D-Power?" asked Dev to the girl, mockingly. The girl punched him on the shoulder. "I don't use it all the time okay? Especially when I recognize them from the card game. That's Goblinmon, or Goburimon , the Japanese name on the card. Rookie level also," said the girl.

"Sweet! You play the card game too? What's your strategy?" asked an inquisitive Devon.

"Now's not the time for flirting, Dev. We gotta move," yelled Noah as Goblinmon spotted them. "Flirting!? With her?" joked Dev before getting punched by the girl again.

Meanwhile, the green Digimon raised his club and started swinging at the air as he grew ever closer. The Tamers started running to the next vehicle while BlackAgumon fired a couple of shots at him. Goblinmon swung the fireballs away with his club. Demidevimon, meanwhile, laughed at the entertainment. "I should have sent him to destroy you before while you were watching the game. That would have been a sight to see. Batter up! Kapow!" chuckled Demidevimon.

"You want to know my strategy, boy? It's kill or be killed," said the girl as she gave the all clear signal to Biyomon. Biyomon soared in the air above Goblinmon some twenty feet from the others and aimed her beak at him.

"_Double Fire_!" cried Beebee as two bursts of flame left her beak. One fireball was deflected by Goblinmon's club while the other hit his hand, knocking his club to the floor.

"Ow! That was my killing arm!" yelled Goblinmon.

"_Tsuibami Attack_!" cried Biyomon as her beak turned and spun like a drill. She landed on Goblinmon's shoulders before drilling her beak into head. "YEEEEEAAAAARRRRRHHHHGGGGG!" screamed Goblinmon before his face digitized. His remains turned to dust as Biyomon absorbed it. She then turned her attention to Demidevimon.

"Uh-oh. Gotta go!" yelled the bat Digimon as he tried to flee. Biyomon caught up with him and pecked his head towards the ground. Both collided onto the roof of the van with a thud. The Tamers then moved back to the van to see if Biyomon was alright.

"Beebee? You okay?" asked the girl, concerned.

"Never better," said the Digimon sarcastically.

Noah pulled Demidevimon by the wings and held him down. BLackAgumon's breath was starting to heat up as he let out a raspy growl.

"No please! Don't kill me! I'll tell you anything!" cried Demidevimon

"Okay, then talk. Why did you come here and why did you and your pal tried to attack us. Also, why were you spying on us?" asked Devon.

"My commander ordered us Demidevimon to spy on each Tamer and find the weakest one to send his monster to. That way, his pet can get fed and won't try to eat us, and you would learn to stay out of our way," said Demidevimon.

"Who is this commander and why is he trying to attack us?" asked the girl.

"Wouldn't you like to know, you psycho," said Demidevimon. The girl turned red with fury and the bat Digimon started yelling for mercy again.

"At least I'm not the only one who thinks she's crazy," muttered Dev as BlackAgumon snickered.

"I heard that" replied the girl as the two became silent.

"You humans think this is funny? You might have me captive, but one of your own will soon be spider chow," said Demidevimon as he began to laugh maniacally. "Who?" asked Noah, fearing the answer.

"Why, that girl who lives at the top of that fancy building near the river, I believe. We got her thirty five minutes ago. Our pet is already there decorating the place with her babies. You'll never make it there in time before she is eaten," laughed Demidevimon.

"That's it. One, Two, Three, Pull!" yelled Noah as he hurled Demidevimon into the air. BlackAgumon and Biyomon fired several shots at him, but he dodged them with success.

"Missed me, missed me, now you got to kiss me!" sang Demidevimon as he flew away.

"What was that? A little warning would have been good!" yelled the girl as she punched Devon.

"Ow! Why did you punch me? He's the one who let him go!" yelled Dev.

"He's cute though, and you deserve it more for ruining my life!" yelled the girl as she started her tirade again.

"Oh here we go again. You started it!" yelled Devon as the two began to fight some more.

"Stop fighting. We gotta go now. You heard the bat. Sam's gonna die if we don't save her" said Noah as he pulled them by the hands.

"How are we going to get there in time? Can't the police handle it?" asked Devon. Noah looked at him with the most serious expression he had ever seen. "The police didn't even show up when she blew the whistle at you, and not even when we fought up here," said Noah to the girl and Dev, "Plus, we need to make sure she's alright".

"I'm with you, I don't know why I said that," said Dev apologetically. "Are you with us?" asked Noah as he faced the girl.

The girl shook her head. "I have work to do. I really need the money for this job and I can't afford to lose it now. I hope your friend is okay, but I can't help you," said the girl. With a look of defeat, Noah lowered his head and turned to leave. "Suit yourself. Come on Dev, let's go".

As Noah left, Dev stayed behind and looked back to the girl. "Look, I know we got off to a rough start earlier, but we could use a powerhouse like y'all right about now. We can't do this without you. I know y'all don't want to be on our team, and I understand that now. But we might have a lot of fight coming our way and I don't think I can do it alone. What do you say?" asked Dev. "I…can't," said the girl as she thought it over.

Biyomon elbowed the girl's leg. "Come on," said Beebee, "Look at him. I'm just a rookie and I still almost beat them. They wouldn't stand a chance without us. We should go."

The girl looked confused as her own Digimon sided with their former enemies. "What about work? You know we need this job. Do you want to starve?" asked the girl as her face reddened with agitation. "No, but do you want their friend to die? There's always tomorrow to get another job. Humans only live once," said Biyomon.

"You two lovebirds coming or what?" asked Noah as he neared the exit. Dev and BlackAgumon looked at her questioningly. "Fine. You win. I'll go with you guys, but only to make sure you live to pay me back for the job I am about to lose," said the girl.

"Sweet. The three amigos are going to kick some tail!" yelled Dev as BlackAgumon cheered.

"Whatever. You owe me one either way," said the girl. "For what?" asked Dev.

"Don't even get me started," said the girl as Biyomon laughed.

The two of them caught up with Noah as they departed for the battle that was sure to come.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Along Came A Spider (Part 2)

Digimon: Shadow Force

Chapter 4 part 2: Along came a spider

It had been nearly twenty minutes since Dev and Noah had taken the subway to get to Sam's house. She lived close enough to the stadium, about a thirty minute drive if traffic allowed. But this was a crowded train ride as people left the game. Noah was clearly worried about Sam. Even though the new girl had told them a shortcut to get there, it was still taking too long as the train stopped at every block to accept new passengers.

Dev sat beside his Digimon across from the girl and her Digimon. Noah, on the other hand, stood near the door with his hand grasping the overhanging bars. The tension grew between them as each minute went by. An automated feminine voice promised that the next stop would be six blocks away from the Imperial apartment building where Sam's riverfront penthouse was located.

"Are we there yet?" asked Blackagumon towards Devon. "I dunno, are we lady?" asked Dev towards Liz. Lucky for them, their Digimon fit in plain sight as a group of people in costumes congregated in the train.

"We're almost there, about five more minutes. You guys almost took the long way if I hadn't been here," replied the girl.

"Which reminds me, what is your name? I feel like we didn't introduce ourselves properly," said Devon, "You've met Noah already. This is my Digimon, Blackagumon, and I'm Devon. My friends call me Dev, but you can go ahead and call me that if you want. And you are?" said Dev as he looked at her.

The girl still wore her khaki pants and Stadium shirt. She had removed her hat and her fiery red hair stood out like she had been struck by lightning. This made her look even crazier, though Dev. Her eyes were sparkling blue as if the fury in her gaze earlier had been calmed by Noah's words. Despite this, Dev was still uneasy since Biyomon hurt his head.

"You don't need to know my name since we are not friends," replied the girl.

"Fine then, I'll give you a name for you so I don't have to call you a girl all the time," said Dev, "I think Sora will do."

"What kind of a name is Sora?" asked the girl.

"Wait, you didn't watch the show when you were younger?" asked Dev. The girl shook her head as a couple of passengers passed by them.

"It's the name of a Tamer from the first Digimon season. She sort of had red hair like you and she had a Biyomon too. I always shipped her with Tai, but it didn't work out that way in the second season finale," said Dev.

"You lost me there," said Sora. 'Good', thought Dev.

"I said a lot more than I meant to anyway," said Dev as he continued. "Anyways, she wore a bowl hat and had the crest of love or something like that. You're kind of like her anyway. You both have a temper and get upset easily," said Dev.

The girl reddened again. "I do not get upset easily! How dare you judge me like that!" yelled the girl. They were starting to make a scene. Some of the passengers took notice and began taking out their cell phone cameras to record the anticipated meltdown. Others hooted. Noah turned to the two Tamers.

"You lovebirds finished? This is supposed to be serious," said Noah as he turned back to the window.

"We are not lovebirds!" yelled Sora and Dev in unison. "And I am not going to let you call me Sora!" said Sora, "that's not even my name". "Then what is it?" asked Dev, confidant in his little attempt to get her to say it. "I don't have to tell you," said Sora.

'Well that got me nowhere', thought Dev. He quickly thought of another subject.

"Hey Sora, how long have you been working as a candy girl?" asked Dev. The girl became flustered and he noticed.

"If you must know, I had that job for about a week. I was in trouble anyway," said Sora.

"How come?" asked Blackagumon questioningly. The red head continued, "My boss was a total jerk and apparently I don't take orders well," said Sora as if she had been told this before. "It's okay though, I have three other jobs so it's not like I'm unemployed now."

"Whoa, what do you do?" asked Blackagumon. "Well, I also serve tables at Harley's restaurant and work as a cashier at a pizza place in Brooklyn," said Sora with pride. Dev chuckled at the success of his Digimon moving the conversation with the girl better than he did.

"So Sora, what is your third job?" asked Dev in a mocking tone. The girl frowned.

"That's none of your business," said Sora. "None of my business? You just told Black here…" said Dev before being interrupted by Biyomon.

"Black? Why did you name him after his color? Is that the best name you could come up with?" asked Biyomon. "Beebee's right, he could use a more original name," said Sora.

"Oh, and Beebee is? You just took the first letter of her name and added a 'b' to it. That's not very creative either," retorted Dev. The girl stood up in anger. "Beebee was the name of my favorite cat and she died two years ago!" growled Sora. Dev calmed down a bit afterward, sensing he made a mistake.

"Whoa, sorry girl. I didn't mean to offend," said Dev, raising his hands in fear. "Help me out here, Black." Blackagumon looked back at him. "Is my name really that bad?" asked Blackagumon with sad eyes. "Of course not, but if you want another name, let me know ok?" said Dev as he patted his Digimon on the back.

As the train neared their destination, Dev silently got up and walked to Noah. Noah had a look of concern over his face as he stared out the window. Dev couldn't help but break the silence with a question that had been bothering him since they found the girl.

"Hey man, you mind telling me how we found her in the first place?" asked Dev. Noah thought for a bit before responding. Making sure that Sora was occupied with the two Digimon wrestling, Noah answered:

"After our last battle, Sam and me looked up a bunch of social media sites to see if she was on any of them. We got a good look at her last time, so we went by that and searched every rebellious redhead in this part of New York. Basically, her MyFace page gave her away and she posted her workplaces."

"Dude," said Dev, "That's crazy how you found her so fast". Noah shrugged. "It's no big deal. It was mostly through luck that Sam found her. It doesn't matter now, we got to save her. Look," said Noah as he pointed outside.

Dev had just noticed that the train exited the subway and was now several stories above the ground as it slowed to a crawl. Dev looked out of the train windows as it made its stop on a bridge a few blocks from Sam's building. As the train made had already made its way outside and over the smaller buildings, it gave the Tamers an excellent view of the city, including Sam's apartment which was now coated white.

"What is that?" asked Dev. Noah frowned. "Whatever it is, it can't be good. Let's go get a closer look", said Noah. As the train doors opened, Dev, Blackagumon, and Noah stepped off the train along with a multitude of other people. Dev sensed someone was missing and turned around. 'Sora' and her Digimon were standing at the door to the train, still inside.

"What's wrong?" asked Dev. The girl looked down, unable to look him in the eye.

"Call it second thoughts," said the girl, "we are way over our head and I still got work to do".

"Well, so do we. Come on man," said Noah as he and Blackagumon left the bridge and headed for the stairs.

"Suit yourself. We could have used your help. Later", said Dev as he waved goodbye and turned around to join them. With that, the train doors closed. Looking through the windows, Biyomon watched the three leave and then turned to her Tamer.

"What's with you? First you agree to help, and then you refuse. What's on your mind?" asked Biyomon, now frustrated with her partner. The girl shook her head. "I don't know. I just met these guys and they seem harmless enough. They made me quit my job and now they want me to save some girl I don't even know. I mean, what's next? It was better when it was just you and me fighting to get stronger. We're not heroes, Beebee" said the girl.

Biyomon pulled the girl's hand as she responded, "Of course we are heroes. We make the city a better place everyday by dealing with these wild ones. Besides, who is gonna save those three when a real threat appears? That baby, Blackagumon? I doubt that. They need saving, and they need us," said Biyomon.

The girl let out a sigh and nodded. "You're right, Beebee. I don't know why I got cold feet like that. Let's see what trouble those three geeks got themselves into." With that, the two got out at the next stop.

Meanwhile, Dev, Blackagumon, and Noah were running towards Sam's apartment building. It was pitch black outside and the air was cold. They heard gunfire and screams getting louder as they neared the last block.

"It sounds bad, Noah", shouted Dev as he struggled to keep up with Noah. While he was a good runner, Dev was straggling behind Noah as the Tamer sprinted as fast as he could.

"I tried calling Sam's apartment and her cell when we got out of the stadium and the train. No one answered. Whatever that Demidevimon said must be true, Sam's in danger," said Noah. Blackagumon was in shadow form as he was merged with Dev's shadow for convenience. The sirens were wailing now around the block.

"I hear police sirens, man. Whatever it is, it's bad" said Dev.

Turning around the corner, the two Tamers stared at the milky white building. Upon closer examination, Dev could see strands of spiderwebs encircling the tall glass building. Police cruisers were already surrounding the perimeter of the building. Cops were standing beside their vehicles with their guns drawn. Hundreds of people were standing around the scene, anticipating the action with unusual worry. Noah and Dev were passing through the crowd to see what the cops were doing.

One elderly officer with a gray mustache (probably the commissioner, thought Dev) was holding a megaphone as he yelled negotiations towards the building.

"Let the hostages go, whatever you are!" shouted the commissioner with his booming, amplified voice towards the building. It was clear at this point that there were dozens of egg-like sacs cocooned around the building near the ground. A huge, shadowy figure crawled down the roof of the thirty story building, heading towards the cocoons at the ground level.

Back at the ground, Dev's shadow morphed back into the shape of a small dinosaur as Blackagumon jumped out of the shadows and pointed towards the building. Blackagumon started sniffing the air as the Digimon smelled something close.

"Dev! I sense a Digimon!" cried the Digimon. Dev scratched his Digimon's head. "What is it boy? Friendly or unfriendly?" asked Devon.

The police began pointing their firearms and shouting at the 3rd and 4th stories of the building as several smaller versions of those sacs began pulsating and cracking. Dozens of small, spidery Digimon crawled out from these sacs and descended towards the ground level sacs.

"I guess they're unfriendly," said Dev with a sigh. "Oh my God, they're gonna eat them!" Shouted Noah as the spiders crawled towards the ground level sacs.

The larger sacs at the ground level were clearly holding human hostages as they squirmed and twisted under the webs.

The police began firing their weapons at the spiders, creating a volley of gunfire and smoke. Several spiders screamed and hissed as the bullets made contact, causing some to fall to the ground. Sparks flew as some bullets hit the concrete while others shattered the webbed glass. The shadowy figure let out a wail at the sight of the spiders getting shot. Yet, the bullets didn't seem to injure the spiders much as the ones that fell got back up and scurried towards the police cruisers.

Dev could see that the shadowy figure on the seventh floor windows was also a Digimon, a much larger spider than the rest. This Digimon opened its jaws and shot nets of web towards several police cruisers, coating the police in sticky web. In mere moments, all of the cruisers on Noah and Dev's side of the perimeter were incapacitated. Troopers shouted as they struggled to free themselves. The spider Digimon on the ground were already on the troopers at this point, ready to make the kill.

"That's our cue to takeover", yelled Noah as he pushed through the fleeing crowd. The larger spider Digimon was shooting web-nets at the crowd in an effort to prevent anyone from escaping. People screamed and shouted as web restricted their movement. Pandemonium ensued as people turned on one another in an effort to save themselves. The three heroes made it past the barrier and made it their goal to free the police officers currently tangled in spiderwebs.

"Black, use your scratch attack to cut the webs!" shouted Devon.

"I told you, I'm not a Pokémon!" replied Blackagumon with annoyance.

"Fight the spiders first, dude. I can't do it without Betamon here," said Noah.

"Right," said Devon and his Digimon in unison. The spiders, noticing the commotion, turned their attention to Blackagumon and scurried in a swarm towards them. "_Pepperbreath_!" shouted Blackagumon as a puff of flame burst from his maw. The fireball made contact with a pile of spider Digimon, incinerating them all in a puff of dust. The spiders surrounding the attack hissed in pain but continued their march towards the Tamers. Blackagumon shot as many fireballs as he could, but every spider he incinerated was replaced by dozens more.

"They just keep coming!" yelled an observant Devon. "You guys, I'm really getting pooped out over here!" cried Blackagumon as mere puffs of smoke left his mouth. He was clearly out of power. Meanwhile, the spiders were closing in and some began to climb Noah's legs.

"Dude, it looks like this is the end" remarked Devon as spiders climbed on top of the three of them. "You're telling me. They seem to like me best" said Noah as spiders bit into his arms and legs like a dog with a bone.

"_Spiral Twister_!" Suddenly, a green tornado of fire fell from the sky, incinerating the crowd of spiders into nothing. The spiders on Devon, Noah, and Blackagumon were knocked away by a gust of wind.

"What happened?" asked Noah as he rubbed his forehead in pain. "What happened? I just saved you bozos from getting eaten by baby Kodokugumon. Pitiful." said Sora as she dropped to the ground from above.

"Where'd you come from? I thought you changed your mind." Said Devon.

The girl laughed. "Somebody has to fight these guys and save the day, and it most certainly can't be you. Besides, the subway was closed on account of this commotion" said Sora matter-of-factly.

"Well thanks for that, but now we have to save those hostages" said Noah. "Wait, what about the police?" asked Devon. The officers were still struggling to get out of the webs surrounding the perimeter.

"The way I see it, that spider on the building is just trying to distract us so it can do whatever it's doing up there. The police can take care of themselves and the people behind us" said the redhead. Noah nodded in agreement.

"She's right. The hostages need our help the most and the police will get in our way as soon as they get free. We gotta move".

With that, the three Tamers and their Digimon made a break for the building where the bundled hostages were kept. More Kodokugumon crawled down the building and Biyomon soared above them as she laid out a barrage of spiral twister attacks. The bugs were effortlessly digitized, and the pink bird Digimon was there to collect the remaining data.

"Wow, you're really good at this" remarked Devon. Without skipping a beat, "Sora" replied "Thanks for stating the obvious. I'd say the same for you, but you haven't even used a Card Slash yet".

"Hey, if that's what using these cards mean, then I resent that. I have used cards before."

"Then why don't you use them now? Now's a good time to use an energy or power card. Your Digimon looks tired" she said.

Meanwhile, Noah was busy cutting one of the hostages loose with his pocket knife. Biyomon still burned the spider Digimon as they grew ever so closer.

"You're right, but I don't have any cards except for this one" said Dev as he pulled his treasured Blackagumon card from his pocket. "What card are you using? Can I borrow it?" asked Dev.

The girl shook her head with agitation. "No Way! These are mine! I have modified Beebee with a few power-ups, nothing fancy. Get your own cards. Besides, they only work once."

Noah finished cutting the closest hostage free from the web cocoon and started freeing his face.

"You can use mine, dude. After all, Betamon's not here," said Noah.

"Thanks man, at least _you_ aren't stingy" said Dev. "Hey!" shouted Sora with frustration.

Suddenly, the blindfolded man Noah was freeing was able to speak and shouted with the utmost emergence. "Who's there?" shouted a familiar voice coming from the hostage.

"Mr. Sykes?! It's me, Noah. Where's Sam? Is she safe?" asked Noah, more serious than ever.

The man, still blinded by strands of web, moved his head around as if searching for Sam. "Sam?! I don't know. Some clown got the best of me and knocked me out. Next thing I know, the whole building is tied up in web and we are all stuck to it. You gotta save her if she's still up there!"

Noah nodded. "Where are her parents? Is she with them somewhere?"

Alfred Sykes shook his head as he began to sob in terror. "No. They called and said they were tied up with something. I believe Sam is up there still, with that _thing_!"

"You have my word that we'll get her out of there" said Noah reassuringly. With that, the old man calmed down.

Noah turned to the redheaded girl. "I need you to hold these bugs off while I free the rest of these guys, understand?"

"What about me? What can I do?" asked Devon. Noah touched his shoulder and drew him close. "I'm giving you the tough mission. Get Sam. She lives on the top floor in the penthouse suite. You can't miss it," said Noah.

"Why does he get to go? I'm much stronger than him" muttered the girl. Noah faced her and looked into her eyes with a fiery stare not unlike her usual one.

"Because he knows what she looks like and I trust him. We just met you and I'm not sure if Sam can take another stranger barging in on her".

"Oh yeah, that actually makes sense I guess," said Sora with a defeated tone. Devon took Noah's cards and placed the majority of them in his pockets.

"Don't worry Noah, you can count on me," said Devon as he tried his best to look heroic.

"Be careful and use your cards wisely. You might not be the best Tamer for the job but I trust you more than new girl over here. I'm trusting you, got it?" whispered Noah as they spoke beside the door.

"Hey you guys, hurry up! I can't hold them off forever!" yelled Biyomon as she flew by. The Kodokugumon babies were somehow infinite in number as they continued to rain down from the building. "Beebee is right, get a move on already!" shouted the girl. Dev nodded to Noah and made his way inside along with his digital shadow trailing behind him. Noah proceeded to finish off cutting Mr. Sykes out of the cocoon and freeing the others.

"Now is when the fun really begins!" cried 'Sora' as she began to slash more cards against her D-Power.

…

"Man, I'm already starting to get tired of Sora" said Devon as he and his trailing shadow made their way through the lobby.

"Yeah, she's a real bat sometimes" said his shadow Digimon from the shadow.

"You said it…, wait, I think you mean she's a real 'brat'. But then again, she can be scary like a bat" remarked Devon as he began to think to himself on the new description of his rival.

Now at the elevator, the two heroes pressed the button and waited patiently for its arrival. They waited and waited for what seemed like an eternity to them.

"What's taking the elevator so long? Are there a hundred floors up there?" asked Devon in a state of frustration.

"No, just 36," said Blackagumon matter-of-factly. "Really? How do you know?" asked Devon

"I counted the windows while I wasn't doing anything outside" said his Digimon in a cheery manner. Devon smiled, surprised at his Digimon's rare moment of intellectual brilliance.

However, their moment was short-lived as the elevator slowly descended to their floor. Devon heard the sound of scrapes and hissing coming from the inside of the elevator.

"Get ready boy" ordered Dev as his shadow assumed physical form. Blackagumon made a terrifying growl. A sound only a wild beast makes in times of great strife. When wolves fight to the death, they make the sound. A sound of thunder that stems from the gut of a creature that is about to meet its match. Devon felt a bead of sweat drip down his face as he heard the familiar ding from the elevator reaching their floor. The hissing and scraping stopped.

Silence.

Tensions still high, Devon pulled his Digimon by the claw as they went to the side of the elevator doorway.

"Come on, we should go some other way" said Devon, now aware of his cowardice.

"No Dev, we stand our ground and fight whatever's in there" growled Blackagumon.

To Devon's surprise, his Digimon's voice matured greatly from the baby voice he usually makes.

"You're right boy. We waited here long enough and this is the only way we can save Sam" said Dev. Blackagumon moved facing the elevator as Dev slowly pressed the open button, anticipating the worst.

As the elevator opened, Dev could see smoke and dust floating out of the doorway. To Dev's surprise, he could see nothing in the elevator except for a dozen scratches along the walls and a large hole in the ceiling. Lights flickered in the elevator as the elevator music stuttered and looped in a sinister pattern out of a horror movie. Something had broken into the elevator from above it, damaging the interior of the small box.

"I guess nobody's here," declared Devon. He spoke too soon however, as a bloodcurdling cry erupted from far above them.

"**My babies! Feast on the humans to your heart's content. Make them scream! Make mother proud**!"

"Did you hear that?!" Dev choked.

"It sounds like it's coming from the top of the tower!" yelled Black. "Sam!" both shouted in unison. They could hear hissing from nearly a dozen monsters inside the elevator shaft. The hissing turned to a cacophony of screeches as the Kodokugumon in the shaft formed a line that descended down the hole of the elevator ceiling.

They were on the offensive as spider after spider jumped down the elevator and towards the nearest sources of flesh—Devon and Black. Like one single organism, the lines of spider Digimon trailed down the elevator shaft and out the elevator door towards them.

"Pepperbreath!" shouted Blackagumon as he spat a burst of flame into the elevator. The fireball incinerated a trio of Kodokugumon in an instant. However, like before, they continued to pour out in droves.

Blackagumon struggled to keep up with the enemy as he spat flame after flame.

"I know! I'll use a card to help you out. Let's see…" Devon searched through Noah's cards for something that would help. Although a fan of the card game, Devon was far from an expert. He didn't recognize most of the cards, but he did find the name of the card 'Sora' mentioned, a power card.

"Here goes nothing. Digi-modify! Power x5 activate." With that, Devon slashed the card against his Black D-Power, creating a distinct sound from the device.

Lights shined from the device and Blackagumon flexed his muscles, feeling a much needed boost in power.

"Let's try that again, _SPITFIRE BLAST_!" Blackagumon opened his jaws and created a fireball so massive that it burst forward at the speed of a jet plane. The projectile exploded into the elevator, annihilating the droves of spider Digimon and scorching the elevator into oblivion.

The flames blew out the hole of the elevator box and incinerated the droves of Kodokugumon in the entire shaft. The cables melted away from the intense heat, dropping the elevator into the basement floor.

With a shout, Devon pushed his Digimon out of the way as smoke blew out of the elevator shaft where the box once was. They heard an explosive crash as the elevator reached its final destination. The fire alarms went off, setting off the sprinklers on the ceilings.

"I knew we should have taken the stairs" said Devon.

...

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. A Web of Shadows (Part 3)

Digimon: Shadow Force

Chapter 4 part 3: A Web of Shadows

Five minutes earlier…

As the battle raged outside of Sam's apartment, Sam was fighting for her life inside. After Wizardmon struck her and Lopmon with nightmares, they had passed out from the intensity of their dreams. Over an hour had passed since then, and Sam was just getting over her vision.

At the moment, Sam could see nothing but darkness as she struggled to navigate through the endless abyss. The air was chilly as fog surrounded her in some kind of dark room.

"Mom! Dad! Please help me!" screamed Sam as she blindly reached out for some form of comfort in the dark.

"Is there anybody there?!" Sam was all alone, and this scared her. She had been sobbing in the dark for what felt like hours. She didn't know what was happening, but she did remember Lopmon trying to save her from a cloaked Digimon.

She could sense the room's walls were somehow closing in on her, as something in the darkness hissed. Sam let out a scream as the dark room collapsed on itself, slowly crushing her into nothing.

Various voices could be heard as they spitefully laughed at her pain.

As quickly as they came, the walls stopped closing in and vanished from Sam's senses.

"Sammy, wake up! Can you hear me?! Wake up!" cried a familiar, but distant voice.

"Lopmon? Is that you?! Where are you, are you hurt?!" yelled Sam as loud as she could.

The laughter grew louder as a myriad of bright yellow eyes glowed in the dark now. Sam was getting worried. They were getting closer.

"Sam! You gotta wake up before it's too late!" yelled Lopmon from above.

"I'm trying, but nothing's happening!" yelled a nervous Sam. The laughter was too much, and the eyes surrounded her.

"Look at her, she's so fake," muttered one of the voices. "Did you hear about her parents? They leave her at home alone all the time".

"Stop it!" cried Sam, "I am not fake."

It was true though and she knew it. Her black hair and her blue eyes were particularly fake since she wore contacts and dyed her hair from her normal dull brown color. Her friends at school never even knew that she wore colored contact lenses.

In the two years she had been enrolled in the academy, she had secretly put on a façade for her peers. Yet, somehow these phantoms knew all of her secrets and reminded her of her deepest insecurities.

"I guess her parents don't love her, since they didn't even show up on her birthday three years in a row", whispered a voice to her right.

"With an ugly face like that, who can blame them?" The voices' snickers echoed through the room. "She doesn't even look like a girl with a sad face like that". With this, the laughter was immense. Sam's heart was beating as fast as it ever was.

She couldn't even hear Lopmon anymore, just the shrieking laughter of thousands of ghouls in the shadows. Tears streamed down her face and she was on her knees sobbing again.

She felt something smack her across her left cheek. She fell to her side as she winced in pain. The laughter was gone, replaced with absolute quiet. She soon felt another smack to her right cheek. Sam couldn't understand what was going on until she felt a pair of tiny hands grab her collar and shake her violently.

"I said WAKE UP!" cried Lopmon as she pulled Sam out of her unconscious nightmare brought upon by Wizardmon.

The dark area along with whatever was in it was now gone.

Sam could see that she was still in her apartment, but stuck to the glass of one of the windows in their sun room. The room used to contain various exercising equipment for Dad and featured a giant 20 foot tall glass wall that displayed a view of the city skyline. Weightlifting equipment normally covered with a layer of dust was now covered with a thin layer of web.

Sam could see the whole city as the night's darkness contrasted with the city lights. She was in an upright position wrapped in a cocoon of web. Lopmon stood over her, a similar web sac beside her. The only difference was that the cocoon was empty with a tear down the center.

"Lopmon? How glad am I to see you! What happened and how did you get out?" asked Sam, still groggy from her previous ordeal.

"Well, that mean Wizardmon trapped us in some kind of a bad dream where we faced our worst fears. We've been asleep for more than an hour at least. I woke up a couple of minutes ago while Wizardmon was telling us his master plan. When he left, I chewed my way out and slapped you awake when yelling wasn't working. Are you okay?" asked Lopmon with a look of concern.

Sam smiled half-heartedly. "I am now that you're here. Why am I stuck in a cocoon by the way?"

"Wizardmon told me that his master's pet is gonna eat us. A spider Digimon called Dokugumon."

"Oh my God, a SPIDER? I need to get out of here. Where is that creepy guy now?" asked Sam as she wiggled in her cocoon. She felt a cold draft in the room. Something must have entered through the living room window.

"Right _here, _if you're wondering" said Wizardmon as he entered the room. "I can't stay gone for ten minutes to watch some chaos only for you two to wake up and try to break out."

"Why are you doing this to us? I remember you saying whenever done anything to you or your boss," cried Sam.

"Why? Because you Tamers are a nuisance to my boss's plan and if I don't kill one of you by tomorrow, I'm done for. It's nothing personal; you're just the weakest one. You're supposed to be spider chow by now, but Dokugumon has ordered delivery with your friends," Wizardmon smirked.

Sam wriggled and screamed as loud as she could, but she couldn't move. Wizardmon let out a raspy laugh at her defiance.

However, Lopmon was on the move as she jumped in the air and formed a small twister with her spinning ears.

"_Tiny Twister_!" cried Lopmon. The tornado blew the wizard Digimon across the room and through the sun/exercise room and into the open living room area. Wizardmon, knocked by surprise, grunted in pain as he picked himself up.

"It seems you took me by surprise, it won't happen again", muttered Wizardmon as he raised his mystical staff.

Lopmon jumped onto the couch and, without making a sound, fired several shots of her _Blazing Ice_ attack from her mouth, making contact with Wizardmon's face and chest.

"It seems you hurt my Tamer, Sam. _That_ won't happen again", replied Lopmon coldly.

Frozen in place as a result of the attack, Wizardmon dropped his staff to the ground as he stood immobile.

"Mmmost immmpppressive, yourrr at-ttacks have imppproved ssssince I lllossst the element of sssurpprissse hourss aggo", muttered a cold Wizardmon. As he quickly broke free from the frost, he added, "Unfortunately, I didn't come alone".

Suddenly, a shriek rang the skies as Sam's penthouse windows near the living room shattered. The giant spider Digimon from outside crawled its way into the apartment building from the shattered windows. The monster took up most of the space in the living room, knocking over tables and chairs out of her path.

"May I present Dokugumon, the beast that will eat you two alive for my entertainment and my master's bidding", declared Wizardmon.

Dokugumon stood nearly seven feet tall and fifteen feet wide with her six legs spread apart. Her bulky arachnid body displayed a skull and crossbones mark on the back of her abdomen. The monster's yellow head amplified her fearsome appearance with dual horns on the side. Oddly enough, Dokugumon also had a pair of extra limbs gripping her orange hair that fell down the side of her head.

The Dokugumon scanned the area with her multiple green eyes in an attempt to find food.

"Hungry!" hissed Dokugumon. Lopmon was already back with Sam in the sun room making sure she was all right.

"Yes dear, I know you are. Now go into the next room where you will find the human child and feast to your spidery heart's content", ordered an impatient Wizardmon.

Dokugumon didn't listen and spat web in Wizardmon's direction.

"What are you doing?! Aim for your meal, not me you overgrown web head!" yelled Wizardmon as he struggled to free himself.

It suddenly came to his attention that Dokugumon was too primitive a creature to distinguish friend from food. Wizardmon had overestimated his master's pet's ability to make rational decisions not based on prey. Wizardmon was soon wrapped up in a web cocoon as the beast raised her jaws.

"No Dokug-"was all Wizardmon could say before being devoured by the beast.

Lopmon covered Sam's ears in the next room as they tried not to hear Dokugumon consumption of their previous enemy. Lopmon could hear a yelp as the gnashing of teeth crunched his data into pieces.

Afterwards, they could see the baby Kodokugumon swarm the apartment as their mother rested by the corner of the room. Dokugumon licked the sides of her teeth before she spoke towards the broken windows.

"**My babies! Feast on the humans to your heart's content. Make them scream! Make mother proud!" **screeched Dokugumon with a booming voice. Her baby spider Digimon cheered and hissed as they made their way down the elevator shaft. Other spiders on the roof of the building left their nest of eggs as they crawled towards the bottom of the building.

Meanwhile, Lopmon was cutting Sam free from her cocoon. After that was done, Sam did the reasonable thing and shut the door, locking them inside and away from the swarm inside of the apartment. "I hope you have a plan", muttered Lopmon as they waited.

…

"I hope you have a plan," stated the redhead as she and Noah cut the last of the hostages free. The two tamers heard Dokugumon's sounding cry for battle as hundreds of spider Digimon scaled down the apartment building to claim their meals.

"Of course I do, I just haven't thought of it yet" replied Noah, puzzled at their bleak situation. He finished freeing the last of the twenty or so hostages. They had heard the fire-alarm go off as the building ringed with the sound.

'I hope that was Devon', thought Noah as he watched the Spidery Digimon stop in their tracks as they hissed at the ringing in their ears.

Biyomon was perched on a nearby barrier as the two tamers rushed the freed hostages to safety.

"We have to stop those bugs before they get down here and hurt somebody!" chirped Biyomon.

"Beebee's right. I think if I can modify her flame attacks, she will have a better chance," replied the girl. She looked through her deck for cards, and found little to no upgrades. "Drat. I ran out of power and energy cards."

Noah remembered his own deck and pulled a few cards out of his back pocket. "Here, I think you could use these better than me, since my Digimon isn't even here".

"Thanks I guess," replied 'Sora' as she reluctantly took five cards from his hand. She still wanted to show her Digimon's power without need of someone else's help. As she looked through them, she saw one in Japanese that caught her eye.

"No way! This card hasn't been released in America yet. Where did you get it?"

Noah scratched his head. "Uh, internet actually. I bought some booster packs straight from Japan. Is it any good?" asked Noah. He was still unsure how to play the card game, but he knew a cool card when he saw one.

"Only one way to find out. Ready Beebee?" , asked 'Sora' as Biyomon flapped her wings in response.

"I was hatched ready. Let's roast these bugs some more!" cried the bird Digimon.

The redheaded girl swiped the card against her D-Power, creating a chain reaction that electrified the air around them. "Digi-Modify! Agnimon Flame Darts activate!" yelled the girl, reading the Japanese card's translation in parentheses.

A fiery aura emanated from Biyomon before bursting into flames. Now resembling a phoenix, Biyomon let out a wail as the immense power of the spirit of fire coursed through her. She soared into the air near the top of the building as she swiped her wings at the closest spiders scurrying down the building.

"Pyro Darts!" cried Biyomon. Suddenly, flame darts shot like feathers from her wings, hitting dozens of Kodokugumon like hail fire. They burst into burning data upon contact.

"Alright! Now for a special attack," said Beebee's tamer, "Digi-Modify! Greymon, Nova Blast activate!" Luckily, this card was in English and she knew all too well what this Digimon was capable of.

Biyomon surged with power once again and opened her mouth for a fire ball attack.

"Nova Blast!" yelled Biyomon as the famous Champion Digimon's fireball attack left her beak and blew up hundreds of Kodokugumon. The spiders cried in pain as many were destroyed.

Neither Beebee nor her tamer knew their own strength, however, as the flames burned through the webs covering the building and spread like a fuse over the entire outside of the building. Numerous Kodokugumon raced back up the building from the flames as they sought refuge either in the open penthouse or the roof where their nest was.

"I hope that means we won", declared the girl as Biyomon spun in the air in victory.

"Not until Sam is safe", remarked Noah as he watched the flames burn themselves out amongst the last of the webs.

…  
Meanwhile, Sam was still stuck in her web cocoon in a locked side room of the suite while Dokugumon and her babies made themselves at home. She could hear the battle going on outside and could have sworn that more spiders were entering her apartment through the broken windows Dokugumon came in.

Lopmon struggled to bite through Sam's prison, the web being stronger than her own cocoon earlier. Outside the door, numerous Kodokugumon were trying their hardest to break through the door for a meal. The two could hear hissing and giggling as their predators tackled the door recklessly, cracking the door and walls with each tackle. It wouldn't be long until the Spider Digimon broke through, leaving Sam and Lopmon outnumbered and defenseless.

"Lopmon?", muttered Sam as tears dropped down her face. "What is it buddy?" cried Lopmon. Both could sense each other's fear. "I don't think we're going to make it," whispered Sam as her voice cracked.

"Don't think like that. Noah and Dev are out there right now trying to save us," replied Lopmon as she made her bravest face she could make.

"But how do you know", responded Sam, "what if they are still at that game, or what if they don't make it in time? What if they lose? Noah didn't have his Digimon with him, and I've only known Dev for a week."

"Because they are your friends, and I know one of them really cares about you. I know Devon cares about you too because he can't stop looking at you when you two are together. I know we haven't known him that long, but I sense Devon is a good person who is willing to fight for those he cares about. You just have to believe in them," spoke Lopmon as she wiped away Sam's tears with her ears.

At this point, the door was at its breaking point as the lock was starting to break off. The Kodokugumon squealed with glee as they were about to feast.

"How can I believe in my friends when I can't believe in myself? I suck at battling and the only reason why I'm in this mess is because I'm the weak one. Even my parents hate me and now we are going to die because of me." Sam was starting to tear up again when Lopmon slapped her with an ear.

"Sorry about that, but you've got to snap out of it! Whatever Wizardmon put you through is making you hate yourself. This isn't the Sam I know. The Sam I know is smart, brave and one of the strongest people I've ever met. Your parents love you, and your friends love you! Don't doubt yourself now! Fight with everything you've got!" Shouted Lopmon.

With a shriek, the Kodokugumon outside the door took a heavy hit and the door cracked itself open. Sam and Lopmon, however, didn't wince as they saw who was there.

"Amen to that," said Dev as he and his Digimon stepped over the broken door over to Sam. The Kodokugumon that were previously at the door were crumbling into ash and data as Blackagumon absorbed them.

"Devon! You're here! How did you find me and are you okay?! Where's Noah, is he okay?!" Sam had a million questions for her rescuer but Dev hushed her.

"Not so loud. There's a giant spider thing sleeping or something outside and I just got here. I saw a room with big spiders coming out of it so I took a chance and figured it was where you were. I heard you and Lopmon talking so I snuck in. I chased most of the bugs downstairs and back outside where Noah and a new friend are at fighting them. I'm glad you're okay. What happened?" whispered Dev as he looked at her cocoon.

"Long story. Are there any spiders still here?" whispered Sam.

"Good question. I assume they all left since I kicked their butts on my way here. Blackie, who's left out there?", asked Dev as he cut Sam's cocoon half-open with his handy pocket knife. Sam took care of the rest and crawled out it, now happy to be with free and safe.

Blackagumon peered out the open doorway and counted his claws. They could hear hissing and squealing along with a guttural moan coming from where the sleeping Dokugumon was before.

"Um, there's more than six. What comes after a lot?" said Blackagumon. Dokugumon stomped heavily towards them from the living room as over a dozen or so Kodokugumon surrounded the doorway. More and more spider Digimon crawled in the suite from the broken window and the entrance Dev came from.

"I would say trouble comes after a lot. Sick 'em, Black!" said Dev.

"Ready! Spitfire blast!" barked the shadow Digimon as he spat flames around him, incinerating many shrieking spider Digimon. The flames proved ineffective against the mother as it merely made her angrier. The cries of the incinerating babies further enraged Dokugumon.

"**My babies! You will die for hurting my babies! Venom blast!" **yelled Dokugumon before spitting poisonous web from her mouth, encasing Blackagumon.

"Buddy! Are you okay?!" cried out Dev as he picked up his Digimon.

"Never better," cried Black weakly as purple goo covered his body and face.

"Now it's our turn! Ready Sam?" said Lopmon as she raised her arms for a fight.

"Umm…," muttered Sam as she checked her pockets.

"Oh yeah, here you go," said Dev as he tossed her D-Power to her, "I found this near the dining room table when I came in. You could use it about now."

"Thanks. You are a true friend," said Sam as she smiled. With her friends close, her confidence boosted for the moment, and her true strength was just about to be unleashed. "I think it's time we digivolved for once."

"But we've never been able to make it work! Are you sure?" asked Lopmon while wrestling with a few Kodokugumon. Dokugumon at this point stood back to fire another blast.

"What do you think?" asked Sam as she answered her own question, "We've been through a lot these past few weeks, and I know you've always had it in you. I was the one holding us back, because I didn't believe in myself as a Tamer. But tonight, everything changes. I am brave and you are too."

'I hope this works', thought Sam as she squeezed her D-Power and brought it to her face.

Suddenly, Lopmon's body shined a whitish glow that grew brighter until everyone, including the spiders, had to cover their eyes. The remaining Kodokugumon squealed at the blinding light and scurried back outside of the building, where Biyomon was busy scorching up the nest.

"This power, I feel like a Champion!" cried the glowing Digimon as her voice changed into a more mature tone.

"Incredible! This is sorta like the show, but cooler!" declared Devon as he and the still-encased Blackagumon watched their first Digivolution take place.

Meanwhile, Dokugumon was growing impatient and roared.

"Now Lopmon!" yelled Sam as Dokugumon launched herself at the light.

"Lopmon, digivolve to…" yelled Lopmon as her own skin ripped off of her body, revealing a grid-like form in her shape. Her data reshaped itself and added mass, creating clothes and shoes that covered her new form. Once again a rabbit, this new Digimon sported red gauntlet-like gloves that held shovel-like blades on each hand.

"…Turuiemon!"

This new Digimon dodged Dokugumon's tackle and jumped over it with a spin. Dokugumon slammed into the wall, now more agitated than before.

The new champion form of Lopmon struck a pose as she bowed to the applause Blackagumon and Dev were giving her. Turuiemon sported a uniform that looked like it belonged in a martial arts movie. Her sleeveless orange-yellow jacket contained Japanese characters on the left-hand side. She also wore a belt around her waist and a blue bandanna around her neck, increasing her tough looks.

"It looks like I need to show you the exit. Gauntlet Claw!" yelled Turuiemon as she leaped above Dokugumon once again.

Dokugumon sprayed poisonous cobwebs from her mouth towards the broken windows, but Turuiemon was already behind her. With a combination of punches, kicks, and leaps, Turuiemon slowly pushed Dokugumon towards the hole in the building.

With a leap, Turuiemon launched herself onto the ceiling before bouncing towards the hole, kicking Dokugumon's ugly face and sending them both plummeting outside of the apartment.

"Lopmon, I mean Turuiemon!" yelled Sam as she ran towards the windows. Dev grabbed her arm, stopping her from getting too close.

"Don't get too close or you might fall. She's all right. She's probably doing Kung-Fu on that monster's face right now. Help me get this gunk off of Black." Said Dev.

"You're right. She can handle herself," replied Sam as she looked down the building.

"By the way, what did you say earlier?" asked Dev.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam, confused.

"You know, when Lopmon digivolved. You brought your D-Power to your face and said something to it didn't you? Me and Black have never gone Champion level before and I thought maybe there was a password or something," said Dev.

Sam smiled. "Honestly, I just kissed it. But I thought really hard about my friends and that seemed to work. I'll tell you about it later, we got to go down there and find out what's going on" replied Sam as they cut the web with scissors to free Blackagumon's head.

…

Outside the building, Turuiemon was hanging on for dear life against a windowsill as Dokugumon's clawed feet found purchase along the wall. With a groan, Turuiemon tried not to look down as crowds of people watched the fight from fifteen stories below.

Dokugumon roared in primal fury as she spat webs around the rabbit-ninja Digimon. The giant spider pulled on her web threads and was slowly inching her way towards the trapped Turuiemon as she scaled up the building. A news helicopter flew past, shining its light through the fog and focusing on the events unfolding.

Suddenly, a pink bird-like Digimon flew by the windowsill where Turuiemon was stuck.

"I'm guessing you're the good guy we've been trying to save, considering that thing's ugly mug down there. Need a wing?" said Biyomon as she hovered in midair beside Turuiemon.

With a yell, Biyomon spat her last Nova Blast-modified attack at Dokugumon. The flames badly burned the face of the beast, but it did not stop her from pursuing her enemy.

"Thanks, but who are you?" asked Turuiemon as she struck her gauntlet claws against the building for a sturdier hold on the wall.

"For now, I am a friend. That's all you need to know until we stop this guy," answered a stoic Biyomon.

Dokugumon was now within ten feet below them as she reared her head for a poison attack.

"Do you think you can survive a fall like that?" said Biyomon looking down.

"Of course not, why?" yelled an annoyed Turuiemon.

"I got an idea, follow my lead," yelled Biyomon as she flew down and spat Spiral Twisters at Dokugumon's legs, burning them. Dokugumon raised her front legs and leaned back, kicking and biting at the bird in an effort to swat her away.

"Now cut the web and jump!" chirped Biyomon from below as she distracted the monster.

Knowing that time was of the essence, Turuiemon had no other choice but to let go. As she plummeted towards the beast, Turuiemon slashed the web held by Dokugumon and dropped down with all her weight, kicking Dokugumon in the exposed underbelly and sending them both falling towards the ground.

Both Digimon shrieked as they fell over a dozen stories.

Down below, the crowd gasped as the two monsters fell from the sky. Noah and the girl held their breaths as Biyomon caught Turuiemon's shoulders in midair a hundred feet above the ground. Unable to hold her for long, Biyomon swung Turuiemon back towards the building's wall, allowing Turuiemon to shove her gauntlet claws into the side of the building, slowing her descent into a stand-still.

Dokugumon, on the other hand, descended once more until crashing onto the ground with such force, the ground shook. The spider Digimon exploded into a storm of data as car alarms went off around the complex from the quake.

…

As the crowd witnessed the death of such a monster, Turuiemon and Biyomon wordlessly found their way away from the building and into a nearby alley. Noah and Sora didn't have to wait long until Sam and Devon exited the building and spotted them in the crowd.

"Noah!", "Sam!", was all Sam and Noah could say as they rushed to embrace each other.

"Are you all right?" asked Noah, red-eyed upon their reunion.

"I am now that you're here", cried Sam. Dev and his strange "shadow" looked at the two friends and their new one and then the crowd that began to expand around the building. The modified fire that Biyomon fired several minutes earlier had burned away most of the web and another attack had incinerated the nest of eggs on the roof. Firefighters moved in to contain the small fires spreading throughout the area.

"Look guys, it's been a long night and the police are here," said Dev, "we should find our way out of here before somebody…"

"Sam! I've been so worried," yelled a familiar face in the crowd, cutting Dev off.

"Alfred?" cried Sam as she and her driver embraced each other. Both looked worse for wear, as they were still bruised with pieces of webbing still attached to their clothes. They didn't say a word to each other for a moment until the embrace ended. Alfred, red-eyed, also told Sam how happy he was that she was all right and how he worried about her after he regained consciousness and found himself webbed to the side of the building.

"I called your parents after young master Noah rescued me from that dreadful place. They are quite worried about you. They should be here in the next thirty minutes or so." Said Alfred.

Sam and Noah looked to each other and Sam nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Sykes, but they're probably just saying that. They wouldn't really come here this late, especially with traffic. You remember what happened when I talked to them." Said Sam.

Alfred shook his head and spoke, "my dear Samantha, why would you think such a thing. I told you before that your parents do love you and I'll say it again. They just don't show it enough for your sake. By the end of this night, you will find that they care about you more than anything."

Sure enough, a cry was heard in the crowd as a mother and father pushed their way through the crowd and towards the group.

"Sam!", "Mom and Dad!" was all that could be heard as the crowd went silent. As time seemed to slow down for Sam, she reunited with her parents as they cried together for several minutes.

"I thought you guys weren't going to come," cried Sam through her mother's shoulder.

"Are you kidding? Nothing's more important than my baby," said Mrs. Petit.

"Yeah, we came here as fast as we could to make sure you were okay", said the father, "we're sorry about earlier. I hope you know that we love you so very much".

"You know I do," replied a teary-eyed Sam.

Without the parents noticing, Noah, Dev, and the redhead slowly paced away towards the alley where Biyomon and Turuiemon were.

"You guys go on ahead and hide Lopmon somewhere where she won't be seen. I'm going to stay behind and make sure things are good back here," said Noah.

Both Tamers made their agreement and were about to leave until Noah stopped Dev.

"Thank you for saving her. I knew I could count on you," said Noah

Dev shrugged as he smiled sheepishly. "It was nothing."

"No it wasn't. If you weren't there, I would have been helpless without my Digimon around. Thank you," replied Noah with a passionate handshake that took Dev by surprise.

"What about me? I kind of helped a lot too," muttered a bitter 'Sora'.

"What about you? You helped piss me off more than anything" said Dev, grinning while Noah already made his way back to the crowd.

Dev waited for awhile as the two along with Dev's 'shadow' walked into the alley together.

"I'm just messin. You helped us a lot, and I think we could use you on our team. After all, a giant spider just tried to kill us," said Dev.

"No way! I'm not getting enough appreciation as it is and I work better alone," said the girl with a smirk.

"Don't be like that Sora. You were cooler than that in the show. Why can't you be a team player?" asked Dev half-jokingly.

"_I'm_ just messin. But seriously, stop calling me that! My name is not Sora!" yelled the girl as she playfully smacked Dev's shoulder.

"Then what is it?" asked Dev, smiling to himself.

The girl sighed for a moment, and then looked at Biyomon and Turuiemon, who were several yards away beside a dumpster.

"My name is Liz. Just call me Liz."

"All right! Did somebody get a name?! I think I just did!" hooted Dev as he made a victory dance. Blackagumon jumped from the shadows and cheered in unison.

"Yeah! Next comes her number!" cheered Blackagumon, immediately enraging 'Sora' Liz.

"Don't get too hasty, buddy" said Liz.

"So, will you join us?" asked Dev in a genuine attempt to save himself from any further embarrassment.

"Eh, I'll think about it, Loverboy. You guys could use a powerhouse like us on your team anyway" answered Liz

"I think this calls for another victory dance," remarked Biyomon. At this point, Turuiemon and Biyomon joined Blackagumon and Dev's dance circle as Liz kept walking on.

"Idiots," muttered Liz with a sigh.

…

Back at Devimon's dungeon, his henchmen were having a party of their own. Only this party was the public execution of a minion for failing the dark commander.

"Demidevimon, your actions at tonight's surveillance led to the enemy's discovery of my pet's assassination attempt on their weakest link. You know how much I despise failure. Any last words?" spoke Devimon with a cruel tone.

The other two Demidevimon cowered amongst the crowd as numerous Goblimon and other Digimon chanted in unison.

"Kill, Kill, Kill!" yelled the bloodthirsty crowd.

"Master, I told you that I just wanted to break their spirits! I didn't think they would make it in time! I'm sorry!" cried an apologetic Demidevimon before Devimon's throne.

"If Wizardmon were alive, he would take your place for his part in failing the mission. But he is not here, and neither is my pet. For Dokugumon's death, you must pay the price! DEATH HAND!"

With that, a dark energy blast shot out from Devimon's outstretched claw, digitizing Demidevimon instantly in a puff of Digidust. The rest of the henchmen dog-piled on his remains, feasting on any data they could reach.

Devimon smiled as he turned to the other two Demidevimon. "Do not fail me like your comrade did".

"Yes sir commander Devimon!" chirped the two minions.

With the spectacle of the feeding frenzy before him, Devimon turned to his right side, where two hulking figures loomed amongst the shadows. One of the two Digimon had a pair of bull horns while the other Champion waved its tentacle arms. Devimon nodded in their direction, as if confirming their intimidating and distinguished presence on the other henchmen.

They both let out a fearsome roar as Devimon laughed maniacally, echoing throughout the dungeons endless chambers.

...

END OF CHAPTER 4


	7. Bull on Parade

On the night that New Yorkers were to hear reports of a giant spider attacking Sam's apartment, one boy was playing cards at his bedside while pretending to be asleep.

"-and then I attack you life points directly," whispered Dillion to his imaginary opponent. He had won again for the third time in a row.

"Dillion!" called his father from the next room, "I can hear you playing card games in there! Do you have any idea how late it is? Go to bed already."

Dillion quickly turned out his lamp and placed his cards on the bedside table. He pretended to already be asleep as his father slammed the door open and walked into the room. Dillion made his most authentic snore he could muster, leaving his dad to go back to his own room.

The coast clear, Dillion was going to play more card games but he didn't have the strength to get up. It seemed pretending to sleep was actually starting to work on him. He slowly drifted off into a deep slumber…

Elsewhere, a pink Digimon was busy trying to burn the spider infested building that was Sam's apartment. "_Spiral Twister_!" yelled Biyomon as green flames spiraled into of her mouth, incinerating dozens of hissing Kodokugumon.

Many more of these Digimon crawled back up to the roof of the building where their nest was located.

"Trying to hide, eh?" yelled Biyomon as she soared to the top of the building.

She could see nearly a hundred empty egg sacs and a hundred intact ones covering the web-blanketed roof as Kodokugumon either hatched or huddled together.

With a Digi-modification from her partner, Biyomon blasted the entire area with an inferno of an attack. Without damaging the exterior of the building, Biyomon's attack scorched web, Kodokugumon, and eggs into a crisp while sending a handful of empty egg sacs flying into the air from the changing air current.

However, the blast was enough to send a handful of eggs careening off the side of the building. If it weren't for the webbing creating a parachute for the eggs, Biyomon would have let gravity finish them off. With a swarm of enemy Digimon to fight, Biyomon split her time between firing attacks at the floating eggs and then shooting at the Kodokugumon crawling down the building.

The rising heat caused by the attack caused the parachuted eggs to ascend into the skies and towards the surrounding area.

Eventually, Biyomon had forgotten the fleeting eggs altogether as she spotted a particular Champion Digimon in danger. Although she thought she had destroyed them all, Biyomon could have sworn she saw with the corner of her eye an egg heading over the cityscape…

Sometime around 3 in the morning, Dillion woke up instantly as he heard a thud by his window. With a _meow_, the sound got louder. 'Those darn cats', thought Dillion as he sneaked over to the window. Careful to not wake up his father in the next room, he looked out the second story window towards the outside dumpster only to find a pair of cats fighting for dominance.

Dillion would have left it at that if it weren't for what caught his eye next. Stuck to the bars on his window was something strange. It was barely oval in shape and larger than a bowling ball. A parachute of web had caught against the bars above his head.

"What is this, I don't even," thought Dillion to himself as he stuck his hand through the bars to touch it. The strange oval let out a strange glow and for a moment, Dillion could see the silhouette inside the glowing vessel. The unknown form in the oval began to stir.

"Oh my God, is this what I think it is?" asked Dillion. A real-life alien egg! His friend Devon would never believe this. Now he just had to get it down from there…

…

Three days later on this particular afternoon, three young heroes shared a table at a pizza parlor as they waited for their orders.

The other patrons ignored their presence, although if one were to look closely, they would find that there were more than three mouths to feed at that table.

"Dev! I'm hungry", whined Blackagumon as his shadow form shook and danced under the table lights.

"Black! You know you can't talk in here, remember?" said Devon as he tried to keep his shadow still.

"He's right, you might make a scene," said Sam as she hugged Lopmon close. Lopmon was as still as can be for her disguise as a stuffed rabbit.

"It's cool. I'm pretty sure these people seen weirder stuff," whispered Noah as he watched the TV monitor that hanged above the next table over.

Many people in the parlor had their eyes on the screen, where news reports were displaying images of their last battle with Dokugumon.

The images were a little blurry, and the video displayed a fuzzy clip of what appeared to be Biyomon flying around the news helicopter.

"Luckily the fog kept them from seeing us, right?" muttered Noah, referring to the Digital fog that Dokugumon had brought when it crossed worlds to get to Sam's house.

"I'm sure they got something better, like maybe the government seized all the evidence", added Devon as their waitress brought them their pizza.

"You guys are lucky I got to keep my job at the stadium, or else I'd throw this at you," said Liz with a grin as she placed the pizza at their table and moved over to sit with them.

"Sup? You on break now?" asked Noah. The four tamers began their meal as Lopmon and Dev's shadow Digimon looked on with contempt.

"As a matter of fact, no I am not. But my boss is cool with it since this won't take long. It won't take long, right?" asked Liz as she turned to face Sam.

"How are you feeling? With all that's happened, I guess," asked Liz with a surprising look of concern.

Sam lowered her head onto Lopmon's as she mustered the air to speak.

"I'm still a bit shaken, but everything's good. Mom and Dad stayed with me these past few days at home to watch over me. To be honest, I couldn't be happier that we were able to talk things out back home," replied Sam as she took a slice of pizza.

During her parents' time off work, they picked her up from school personally as they spent as much time as possible to make up for their earlier neglect. She thought of how they talked about their aloofness and their promise to spend time with her more as a result.

The television at this point was showing close-ups of a blurry image of Biyomon. The captions displayed the text: "ALIEN PINK BIRD ATTACKS NEW YORK WITH RADIOACTIVE BREATH".

A nearby man held a newspaper in his hand with a headline on the front page, reading "THE BIRDS ARE UPON US, WITH A FIERY VENGEANCE". Liz took a bite of pizza before she spoke.

"That's good. One of my coworkers said that they think it was just a parrot or some exotic bird that the video caught footage of. Everyone that was there didn't saying anything to anyone, as far as I know. What do you think? Are they that dumb, or is this a cover-up?" asked Liz as quietly as she could, considering the crowd. Luckily, the place was full of happy, pizza-eating patrons that one would have to yell to be heard across the room.

"Probably both, considering the battles Sam and I have already been a part of," said Noah.

"Wait, you two fought Digimon together?" asked Liz with interest.

"Yup, for the last few weeks or so since we got our Digimon. It wasn't always like that, though," added Sam as she sneaked a slice of pizza into Lopmon's mouth.

Blackagumon soon followed her lead as he snatched a slice from Dev's hand at ate it in one bite, much to Dev's dismay.

"Well then maybe you guys weren't as green around the edges as I thought you were," replied Liz.

"Which reminds me," said Dev between bites of pizza, "since this is the first meeting of our little team, I think we should come up with a name. I vote Team Awesome. All those in favor raise your hand."

"I'm not in the team, and that is the lamest name I've ever heard," retorted Liz, "although a name like the Beebee Warriors sounds good".

Dev laughed. "Team Awesome is an awesome team name, which is why I called it that. And that's no better, Sora."

His last word earned him a kick to the leg from a flustered Liz. "Stop calling me that!" growled Liz.

"I think both are great names," said Sam in an attempt to appease both sides.

"But since you yourself said you aren't in the team, Dev gets my vote," said Noah to Liz.

"Do we really have to pick a name? I mean, are we really a team? I mean, all four of us have never worked together before or since that day, and that didn't count under the circumstances," said Sam.

"Sam's right, we've only just met as a group and I don't think being a team is right. Besides, every team has a leader and I'm not cut out for the job," added Noah, "besides, we haven't seen any 'crazy ones' for three days, and nearly a week before that in the bout with the Cyclops Digimon. I think things are finally starting to get to normal"…

As he said this, the entire ground beneath them shook as if a bomb had gone off underground. Tables shook and people screamed as they braced themselves against the shaking.

"Earthquake?" yelled Devon. "I don't think so. Lopmon is acting up more than usual," said Sam as Lopmon growled and gazed wildly outside the window towards the road.

"I sense a Digimon!" growled Lopmon and Blackagumon as they both jumped up on the table.

"You just had to say that 'things are normal now' didn't you?" said Liz angrily as Noah picked up his bag and backed away from the windows.

Many people followed suit as a lump formed on the pavement of the road, sending cracks and flying rocks everywhere. Traffic came to a standstill as a fissure formed on the road and cracked along towards the parlor by some unnatural force.

"This can't be good," muttered Devon as the fissure immediately stopped at side of the window as quickly as it began.

Silence...

Without warning, the cracked sidewalk burst open as an immense horned creature popped out of the ground with a boom.

The creature stood at his full height of about twenty feet as he let out a billowing bellow. His left hand appeared to be some kind of metal gauntlet that shook and spun as if it were a motor or drill.

The minotaur-like Digimon raised his Demon Arm back before punching a large hole through the windows.

Glass shattered over the people as people screamed and shoved one another on their way to the back exit. Noah, Liz, Sam, and Devon remained with their two Digimon to face the beast.

"I know that guy", said Dev, "that's **Minotarumon**, a minotaur Digimon with earthquake attacks. I saw him in Adventure 02 fighting the gang in episode-"

"That's great, but what level is he? Champion or Ultimate? Lopmon can't face an Ultimate on her own," said Sam as Lopmon began the battle with blasts of Blazing Ice attacks.

It had little effect on him, however, and Minotarumon billowed out "Darkside Quake!" as he struck his drill arm to the ground.

"You know what? I think he might be either, because it was never really clear," responded Dev, "but Lopmon isn't alone. You got Blackie here to do some damage."

"And _that _is why we're screwed", said Liz as she looked at the enemy's data on her D-Power. "Dev's right. Minotarumon has two variants-one commonly Ultimate, and another that can be Champion level."

"Then it looks like I need to give you guys some backup," said Noah as he opened his bag and pulled out a green-looking creature.

"You had Betamon stuck in your bag this whole time?" asked Sam.

"Well, he doesn't look like your average teddy bear and guys don't even carry them around", Noah answered.

"No way! I didn't know your Digimon was Betamon! I love Betamon, they're so cute!" cried Liz with hearts in her eyes.

At this point, Minotarumon's Darkside Quake attack was taking effect on the ground beneath the restaurant. The fissure widened on the street as parked cars in the nearby garage sunk into the ground by several feet. Trees fell over onto cars on the street as the ceiling was giving away at certain parts of the parlor.

"Guys! Monster here. We need to get out of here before the building collapses," yelled Dev.

Without skipping a beat, the four tamers ran through the parlor towards the front exit facing the street while Lopmon and Blackagumon distracted Minotarumon on the sidewalk.

Liz took out her whistle to summon her partner Digimon while Noah placed his Betamon on the ground to fight.

"That's it boy, don't be shy. Go fight that bad guy like Noah taught you", said Noah with a child-like tone.

Betamon slowly crawled over to the scene happening beside the fissure several feet away from the gang.

Lopmon was busy bouncing on Minotarumon's head and Blackagumon was riding on its spinning metal arm, leading to quite a spectacle. The two Digimon were firing shots at the monster's torso and face, but Minotarumon merely snorted as he swung his Demon Arm at them.

Despite the Card Slashes, neither of the Digimon were having an effect on the beast and the four Tamers knew it.

"Any minute now and Beebee will be here to turn the tides," said Liz as she blew her whistle.

Thirty seconds later, and still nothing. "What is taking her so long?" muttered a breathless Liz.

"This is going to take awhile," said Sam. "Shouldn't the police be here or something by now?" asked Dev.

"Things can't possibly get any _worse_", said Noah to himself with a smile on his face.

Suddenly with another fearsome roar from below, a second giant monster pulled itself out of the earth and onto the street beside them. This time it was **Gesomon**, the Demon Squid Digimon.

Both Gesomon and Minotarumon recognized each other as allies and turned to face their prey.

"Uh guys, what now?" asked Devon nervously as the two titanic Digimon towered above them.

TO BE CONTINUED

_(Author's Note: Hey guys, it's Blah217 here and I'm sorry for the late submission. I've been busy with college/life/bad relationships in the past and now I have a job for the Summer so submissions will likely be late. It took me this long to get this chapter completed and my other series started, so I hesitate to say that chapters will be weekly but that is the plan. From this point on, chapters will have to be shorter and weekly in order to compensate for the lack of monthly submission for this series. I apologize in advance for any inconvenience for you readers out there. As always, feel free to send me any reviews or questions you may have and take care!)_


	8. The Itsy Bitsy KoDokugumon

Elsewhere at Dillion's house, it had been three days since the egg had found its way to his house. He had cleverly made use of a yard stick and a string to lower the egg from his second story window to the ground and hid the egg's existence from his father. His father would be angry again if he found out about his new pet.

At this point, Dillion was absolutely sure it wasn't an alien, but a dragon egg that would psychically bond with his soul the minute it hatched. Dillion spent many hours getting the gunk and web off the egg to admire its true glory.

"Oh boy! It sure will be fantastic having a dragon around", said Dillion to himself as he carefully polished the egg with a towel, "Man, I've got to stop talking to myself…"

Dillion could have sworn the lights flickered when his dad's pet Welsh corgi sniffed the egg with his nose.

'It must have been the faulty wiring', thought Dillion before placing the egg at the top of his bed where its place had been.

For the past few nights, Dillion had kept the egg close to him as he slept in order to keep the supposed 'psychic' link intact before birth.

The corgi growled as the lights flickered once more. "Hush, Ein. Go away," said Dillion as he brushed the dog out of his room while remaining oblivious to the flickering lights.

Dillion never liked his Dad's dog. After all, Ein seemed to be the favorite in their small family of three. Plus, he barked constantly over anything and peed in his shoes more than once.

With his secret egg safe, Dillion wondered what to do with his afternoon now that he had finished his homework. "I wonder what Dev is up to," he said to himself, "I know! I'll give him a call and see what's up with him."

Come to think of it, he didn't speak with his friend Dev much today at school. How could he without spoiling his secret? Dillion wanted to tell his new friend about the egg but then again, it wouldn't be right without finding out what it is first. Besides, Dev didn't hold Dillion in the highest regard anyways.

Last thing he had said was how he was going to the Pizza Parlor with Sam and some friends for a team meeting. Dillion had asked if he could come with them, but Dev politely refused. 'That didn't surprise me at all', thought Dillion as he picked up his cell phone. After all, his so-called friend wouldn't invite him to the baseball game earlier that week and went without him although he had been given two tickets.

Dillion shook the thought out of his head before dialing Dev's number. He had been given Dev's number days earlier when Dev needed help on their homework for Mr. Neeson's class.

"Uh hello?" asked Dev before static buzzed in Dillion's ear.

"Hey Dev, this is Dillion. I know we didn't talk much today in school and I just wanted to know how things are", said Dillion before Ein let himself back into the room quietly, "How did the meeting go?"

An explosion could be heard on Dev's side along with a distant roar in the background.

"Uhh, yeah the meeting? I almost forgot about it. We had pizza and stuff, but we got kinda interrupted by something so now I'm outside. Watch out!" yelled Dev as he franticly ran, panting heavily as if he was being chased. A bellow the sound of thunder could be heard as what sounded like a drill struck the earth nearby.

"What's going on? You sound like you're in the subway or something," said Dillion.

At this point Ein was barking at the egg again, making it harder to understand what Dev was saying.

"…Anyways, I can't talk right now but we should hang out later", said Dev as a girl could be heard screaming in the background.

"Yeah man! I'm pretty bored at home. We should hang out at the card shop in Knickerbocker sometime. My grandpa owns it and they sell Digimon cards there", said Dillion with a surprising amount of enthusiasm.

"Trust me, dude", said Dev, "I have had enough Digimon for today".

With that, they both said goodbye before another drill could be heard hitting the ground nearby.

"I wonder what that was all about," said Dillion to himself before Ein started barking again.

"Ein! What is it now? Get out of my room!" yelled Dillion in frustration before he noticed that his egg was glowing.

The egg shined brightly as its green light filled the apartment. The corgi continued barking madly while Dillion stood motionless in awe of the egg's beauty. Meanwhile, the lights flickered once more as the egg created an electrical interference.

To Dillion's amazement, the shell of the egg pixilated and faded away unlike the way a normal egg hatches.

The egg's top half was gone at this point, revealing a strange shape within the egg. A few moments later, the egg was completely gone, leaving Dillion with quite the offspring.

The creature was around the same size as Ein, but it was definitely not the dragon Dillion had hoped for.

Instead, this baby looked like a giant spider.

"Huh? You aren't a psychic dragon are you? What the heck are you supposed to be?" asked Dillion, "Oh wait, spiders don't talk so why am I even trying? OHMYGOSH there's a giant spider in my room!"

Dillion lost his mind as he scrambled to find a flyswatter big enough as Ein barked some more at the creature.

The creature sniffed the air while chewing noisily, as if it were tasting something in the environment. Dillion came back with a flyswatter only to find the creature gone from its original perch on the bed.

"Where did it go? Ein?", asked Dillion as he looked at the corgi with a puzzled expression. The corgi was facing Dillion's closet. The door half-open, Dillion could see his hanging clothes being shuffled as if something were crawling around.

'Why would it go in there', he thought. Suddenly, a greasy bucket rolled out of the closet and by Dillion's and Ein's feet. A few half-eaten chicken leg bones fell out of the bucket, reminding Dillion of its origin.

"Hey! That's my Louisiana Fried Chicken from Monday! I was wondering where I put the leftovers…" said Dillion before the creature suddenly leaped from the closet and onto the bucket.

"Hungry," cried the creature with a high pitched raspy voice, "Need meat!" The creature tore into the bucket, devouring the half-eaten bones like there was no tomorrow.

"Whoa, you can talk!?" said Dillion with surprise. Ein at this point was barking again at the creature, not that it noticed. The giant spider-like creature drooled all over the floor as it satiated its appetite.

With the bucket empty, the creature snarled and tasted the air again, only this time its sights were on the barking dog.

"Hungry!" hissed the beast as it leaned back to pounce on the dog. As if he could sense a predator, Ein yelped and ran out the bedroom as fast as its little stubby legs. The creature soon followed, scurrying between Dillion's feet as it chased after its prey.

"Wait! Don't eat Ein! My dad will kill me if something happened to him!" yelled Dillion as he ran after them and into their small kitchen and living room.

With Ein cornered at the door by the creature, Dillion grabbed the nearest box of food he could find and shook it like a rattle, distracting the spider long enough for Ein to hide under the sofa.

"That's it, come get some cheese crackers", said Dillion in a singsong voice. The spider licked its mandibles as it crawled closer to him.

"It has meat!?" asked the creature as grew closer. Dillion shook the box and backed up slowly.

"Uhh, not exactly", said Dillion as he looked around for food. He remembered his dad hadn't made a grocery run all week after spending all his money at the nearest pub last weekend.

"You meat, yes?" asked the creature as it blinked its eight green eyes.

"As a matter of fact, no I am not, baby spider monster", replied Dillion as his back hit the stove. To his right was the refrigerator. If he could reach the fridge door, he could probably get some meat for the creature. But if he moved to sudden, the spider might attack.

The creature licked its little front claws as it stood in place while Dillion maintained eye contact, his hand slowly reaching the fridge door.

As the fridge door opened, something made of glass fell out of the fridge and smashed against the floor, scaring Dillion and inciting the creature to lunge at him.

"Yikes!", yelled Dillion as the creature bit into his arm and gnawed furiously at his sleeve.

After a brief wince, Dillion opened his eyes and found that other than a dull pain coming from his arm, he wasn't hurting anywhere. Dillion lowered his arm with the creature's jaws still attached and took a look at the creature's teeth.

To his surprise, the spider was missing all of its side teeth and only had a few pink bumps or tiny square ones for front teeth.

"You don't have any teeth, little dude," said Dillion with a thoughtful chuckle, "it must be because you're still a baby or something".

Struggling to remove the creature, Dillion pulled the spider-creature away only for it to latch onto his leg instead.

"Ouch!" cried Dillion as he felt the dull gnawing sensation on his leg. 'Even though they aren't sharp, those teeth still hurt', thought Dillion as he finally took the creature into his arms and brought to Ein's dog food bowl.

"Hungry again!" hissed the creature as it jumped from Dillion's grasp and devoured the dog food in mere seconds.

Dillion took the time to look at the baby spider creature and note its appearance.

The creature had six furry black legs with reddish orange spikes for feet. The spider's torso consisted of black and yellow stripes not unlike that of a bee's. The creature lacked the typical mandibles of a spider and instead sported the jaws like an alligator's or shark's. The spider had three pairs of green eyes parallel to each other in two vertical lines with another two eyes to the side of the head, giving it a great field of vision. Oddly enough, the spider also had spiked orange hair on its head and neck, as well as long strands of hair flowing down its yellow-orange head.

"What are you?" asked Dillion in curiosity as the creature finished its meal.

"Still hungry!" cried the creature in some sort of reply as it turned to face him. At this point, Dillion wasn't considering the talking spider much of a threat, as it was missing most of its teeth.

"Yeah I get that, dude", said Dillion as he calmly picked up the spider, causing it to wiggle its legs in the air with frustration as he placed the creature next to the dog food bowl, "but spiders aren't known for talking. You need a name if you are going to stick around here for awhile."

As the spider creature began devouring Ein's dog food in front of the whining corgi hiding under the sofa, Dillion pondered on what to name his new pet.

"I know! Since you're just an Itsy Bitsy Spider, I will call you Itsy," said Dillion enthusiastically as the creature finished his meal and hissed for more.

"I'm Hungry Again! More meat!" yelled Itsy before gnawing on Dillion's leg with its gums.

"Ow!" cried Dillion before pulling Itsy off of him, "On second thought, I'll call you Bitsy. It just sounds more appropriate for such a bitey little monster."

The creature stopped moving and looked him in the eye, "Me a monster?"

"Well, I guess so. I mean, what else can you be?" asked Dillion before hugging Bitsy, "Forget it, you aren't a monster because you are my friend now and we are gonna have so much fun together! How does that sound, buddy?"

"Buddy?" asked the creature as if trying to understand Dillion's language.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Dillion happily as he danced around the room with his new friend.


	9. Hardboiled Rookies

Earlier, Dev had received a call on his cell from his classmate Dillion while helping his friends fight off two enemy Digimon.

"I hope that phone call was really important, Dev, because it cost me my store!" yelled Liz as **Minotarumon** finished demolishing the last side of the Pizza Parlor facing the other street. Elsewhere, Noah was coaching his bashful **Betamon** into fighting the immense **Gesomon** that was crowding the narrow street. Sam, **Lopmon**, and **BlackAgumon** were doing their very best to distract Minotarumon from hurting anyone. Dozens of people still littered the street as they watched in awe and fear over the unexpected spectacle before them.

To anyone's eyes, a giant Minotaur with a drill for a hand rampaged through the city while a giant tattooed squid attacked four children beside a beloved pizza parlor, or what was left of it.

"Go blow your whistle some more, Liz", muttered Dev in frustration, "it's the only thing you're good at right now".

"What did you say?!" yelled Liz, fists clenched as the two of them were about to face off.

"Guys, stop fighting each other and focus your energies on these two!" yelled Sam as her Digimon was kicked away by the Minotaur Digimon.

"She's right, I could use some help right now," cried Lopmon as she took a beating from the enraged Minotarumon.

"Me too!" cried BlackAgumon as he spun around and around on the Minotarumon's drill hand.

Liz and Dev nodded in reluctant agreement to put aside their differences as they faced what were to become their strongest opponents yet.

"I know we tried scanning Minotarumon already, but did anybody find anything good on Gesomon yet?" asked Dev as he watched the Demon Squid Digimon thrashing his tentacles at nearby cars.

"I checked his data and found that he is a Champion level", replied Sam while she ran around the angry Minotaur.

"Since they are together, maybe this means that the angry bull is a Champion level too by association," remarked Noah.

"It won't matter if we can't even hit them with good attacks", added Dev as he rubbed his forehead with frustration before he remembered something important.

"Maybe you can get Lopmon to digivolve again, Sam. It worked when we fought against Dokugumon", proposed Devon.

"I already tried that and it didn't work," answered Sam, "it was kind of an accident that Lopmon was able to digivolve. I don't know how to make it happen again."

"If the streets weren't so narrow and we had more room, I could probably digivolve Betamon", Noah remarked.

"Noah, you remember what happened last time he Digivolved? I think it's too risky to try it here", added Sam, hinting at past tragedies.

"Wait, Noah's Betamon knows how to digivolve? Since when?" cried Dev without getting an answer as Minotarumon managed to knock BlackAgumon off of his arm and nearly crushed him with his stomping boot.

"Black look out!" shouted Dev as BlackAgumon nearly took a drill to the chest by the Minotaur Digimon.

"_Darkside Quake_!" bellowed the Bull as his Demon Arm was about to strike down upon BlackAgumon once more. BlackAgumon lay stunned with exhaustion as the arm was close to making contact.

Suddenly, a green vortex of fire struck Minotarumon on the back of the head. This attack both surprised and enraged the beast enough to cease his attack and turn around at his newest attacker.

"Ha! That'll teach you!" cried **Biyomon** as she entered the battle from above the skyline.

"Beebee! What took you so long?! We are under attack!" shouted an angry Liz as Biyomon landed nearby.

"It's about time that bird of yours made it to the party," mocked Devon as Liz turned red.

"We wouldn't even be in this mess if you had taught that Agumon of yours how to actually fight instead of running around like a toddler!" retorted Liz angrily.

"For your information, _Sora_, he is BlackAgumon. Completely different from Agumon and way cooler. And at least he is here doing something useful!" complained Dev as he pointed at the Lopmon getting knocked around by Minotarumon, the Betamon too bashful to even move as Noah cheered him on, and Biyomon who had just arrived from who-knows-where.

"Yeah? Well you try flying from Brooklyn to Queens and see how fast you can make it!" cried Biyomon in defense.

"Wait, why were you flying to Brooklyn anyways," wondered Liz, "you were with me when I got here this morning."

"Well, I was at the parlor earlier when you four were talking when I suddenly sensed a Digimon nearby", responded Biyomon proudly as if she was in the right.

"Obviously your senses were right, since _this_ is happening right now", joked Dev as he waved his arm towards the surrounding battle that was taking place.

"No, not these two. I sensed another rookie Digimon like the one we faced before", responded Biyomon as she started firing shots at Gesomon, causing it to hiss in pain as one of its tentacles burned off.

"Wait, **DemiDevimon** was here?" asked Dev and Liz simultaneously in surprise.

"Yes and boy was he scared when I spotted him outside!" boasted Biyomon as she went on, "he hightailed it as fast as he could while saying something about avenging his comrade. I think this was a different DemiDevimon than before".

"Well whatever it was, this means that they want us gone and fast", murmured Noah as he picked up Betamon and joined up with Liz and Dev.

Sam on the other hand, was still helping Lopmon fight by swiping cards and boosting Lopmon's stats. BlackAgumon taunted Minotarumon and led him around empty cars as a distraction while Biyomon alternated between firing volleys of spiral twisters at the Minotarumon and Gesomon.

Even the police were involved at this point; their cruisers forming a barricade earlier down the road in response to the angry bull Digimon's rampage.

Gesomon, however, had made short work of any help from law enforcement as he squirted acidic ink through the barricade, melting the empty police cruisers in less than a minute. The presence of such powerful giant beasts intimidated the entire responding police force into submission as they scrambled for safety. Minotarumon also ruined he roads and left piles of rubble and cars in their way.

The other cars in the vicinity were also demolished as Minotarumon tried his best to squash a fleeing Lopmon with his heavy metal hand.

"Let's switch places, Loppy!" Biyomon said as she soared by, grabbed Lopmon by the ears and launched her towards Gesomon.

"Thanks, Beebee, I owe you one", Lopmon said with gratitude as they found themselves face to face with opposite enemies.

"Lopmon's tornadoes are more useful against Gesomon than they were against Minotarumon, and Beebee's _Spiral twisters _have more effect on Minotarumon's face than anyone else's attack", observed Sam.

"Good thinking, Sam", cheered Noah as he gave a thumbs-up at his best friend's strategy.

Biyomon also managed to pick up BlackAgumon and save him from the rampaging Minotarumon, much to Dev and Black's relief. Lopmon meanwhile was holding Gesomon back with repeating blasts of ice and tornadoes.

"We need to take care of Minotarumon first before we even think about Gesomon over there", stated Sam.

"Gesomon is also a problem though, and nobody has any good cards that will help", said a concerned Noah.

"Maybe this can help", said Liz before handing Noah a card with a picture of **Drimogemon**, "this might make Betamon actually useful".

"Why didn't you give it to him before?!" asked an annoyed Dev before getting slapped by Liz.

"Because I never share my cards! This just seems like a good time to have an exception" , responded Liz.

After thanking Liz, Noah swiped the card and shouted the usual DigiModify phrase before activating Drimogemon's Drill. Betamon's dorsal fin was shrouded in bright light before being replaced with a drill over twice its size.

After struggling to stay standing under the drill's weight, Betamon was picked up by Lopmon's tornado and hurled at Gesomon like a dart, severing several of the beast's many tentacles off and injuring the enemy Digimon into submission.

In response to his comrade's injury, Minotarumon struck into the ground with his Darkside Quake attack and sent chunks of rubble and smashed debris at the gang.

"Watch out!" shouted Dev before tackling the nearest friend to the ground below the flying debris. Dev opened his eyes and saw that he had fallen atop of a flustered Sam. As luck would have it, the flying debris was way too high in the air to even warrant a dive from the rest of the gang.

"Sorry about that, you okay?" asked Dev with a blush as he pulled Sam up.

"Yeah, I guess", blushed Sam as they quickly tried to forget to whole thing and resumed cheering on their Digimon.

A Digimodified Biyomon used her wing's sword attachments to slice Minotarumon's legs and knees, causing him to fall over on a crumpled truck bed.

"Minotarumon is down! Somebody finish him while we still can!" shouted Noah. His Betamon was still busy distracting a weakened Gesomon at the moment, so only Lopmon, Biyomon, or an unlikely BlackAgumon could finish off the Minotaur.

"I know! BlackAgumon can take him down", exclaimed Dev as he swiped one of Noah's cards he lent him days ago.

"Digimodify! **Kabuterimon**, Electric Shocker activate!" yelled Dev as his card slash modified his BlackAgumon into having the electric power of the Champion Digimon.

"Dev, I feel funny again", cried Black as his shadowy body charged with power. Nearby, Minotarumon was about to get back up as he pushed himself off the ground with his Demon Arm, creating cracks along the pavement as the drill penetrated the earth.

"Quick, Dev!" shouted Sam, "Minotarumon's weight is adding pressure to his Demon Arm. Attack it now!"

"She's right, man", agreed Noah, "hit it now and we might have a chance!"

Dev looked up at BlackAgumon who nodded. With a Power card slash, Dev multiplied BlackAgumon's power by 150 percent.

"Give it everything you got!" yelled Dev as he screamed as loud as he could.

"**ELECTRO SHOCKER**!" roared BlackAgumon with a booming voice as his stretched claws created an electric ball of pure energy.

This power projected from his claws and struck a direct hit to Minotarumon's stressed metal arm at speeds immeasurable, causing a sonic boom to send everyone backwards.

With a huge _thud_, Minotarumon collapsed to the ground as his metallic arm disintegrated.

As everyone picked themselves up and the dust cleared, Dev wondered if it was really over.

"Yay, I did it! Did you see me Dev?!" cheered BlackAgumon as he jumped for joy amidst the smoke.

"I did, buddy. Great job out there," said Dev as he patted his Digimon partner on the head.

"Great job combining Power cards with my Kabuterimon card", said Noah in between bits of coughing as he and the rest of the team joined Dev and Black at the remains of the parlor.

"Next time, lead with that instead of wasting time arguing", muttered Liz as she frowned at her surroundings.

"Hey, I didn't think the combo would do anything", said Dev to Liz before turning to Noah, "besides, I didn't want to waste your cards, dude".

"You really need to recheck your priorities next time we have a battle", joked Lopmon.

"Which reminds me," remarked Sam, "considering the number of fights we've been having with these monsters, I think we need to replenish our cards soon".

"Do we really need to discuss this here? I mean, there are tons of cops and people around us and Gesomon is right behind us" argued Liz as she tended to her injured Biyomon.

"Sam is absolutely right," replied Devon, much to Liz's dismay, "we need more cards and some good ones".

"I know a pretty radical card shop next to my buddy's sporting goods store on fifth avenue that me and Sam go to every once and awhile", said Noah.

"My friend Dillion mentioned earlier that he knows of a card shop in Knickerbocker. Does anyone know where that's at?" asked Dev.

"Ugh", said Liz in response, "I used to live near Knickerbocker avenue and I've been to that shop before. There's this weird old Asian man that runs the place and this weird kid that followed me around and told me random facts about trees".

"Um, that weird kid might have been Dillion", answered Dev with a chuckle.

"Well then there is no way I am going there again," Liz said, "I think we should go to the shop Noah mentioned."

"Then it's settled", announced Noah, "Team Radical goes to get cards there as soon as this ordeal is over".

"It's Team Awesome!" shouted Dev.

"I said that name was stupid!" yelled Liz before punching him.

"Ow! What was that for!?" whined Dev before noticing a large shadow in front of him.

"Look out!" cried a nearby pedestrian as Gesomon opened his gaping maw above Dev's head.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. The Long Walk

To Dev's surprise, Gesomon was right behind him as his drooling maw was about to bite into his flesh.

In a split-second, Dev lunged to the side as Gesomon closed his mouth at the spot, barely escaping the beast's jaws.

"Why didn't anybody tell me that thing was behind me?!" yelled Dev as BlackAgumon jumped in front of him and fired shots at Gesomon, knocking it back.

"Excuse me? I tried to warn you guys, but no! Nobody listens to me!" complained Liz as her Biyomon struggled to get up.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" cried Biyomon before falling on one leg.

"Hush, Beebee. You're still hurt," said Liz as she picked her up.

"We can take that overgrown _calamari_!" cried Lopmon, "Right Sam?"

"Right. We should work as a team this time, since Biyomon is hurt and nobody can digivolve yet", proposed Sam.

Before Noah and Dev could agree, Gesomon opened his maw and gassed the area in a cloud of black smoke.

"What's going on?" yelled Noah as the entire street filled with smoke, causing fits of coughing for everyone in the area.

"Lopmon!" cried Sam.

"Right! _Tiny Twister_!" shouted Lopmon as she spun her ears like a propeller.

The tiny rabbit Digimon spun in a circle and generated a small twister that cleared most of the smoke around them.

To the group's surprise, Gesomon wasn't preparing for another attack. Rather, it was slowly making its way back into the large hole he and his comrade originated from.

Meanwhile, Minotarumon was pulling himself up from the crater he had caused after losing his Demon Arm in the previous battle. The giant Minotaur Digimon surprisingly didn't follow his comrade, but rushed down the street for the next block as he focused his attention less on the four Tamers, and more on knocking over everything in his path.

"We have to stop Gesomon from getting away!" yelled Liz.

"I agree", replied Sam, "Those two destroyed Liz's workplace and attacked us. We can't let them get away".

"I agree with you Sam", muttered Noah as he put his arm around her, "but let's think about this for a second. Those two attacked us like when Dokugumon and Wizardmon attacked you earlier this week. These Champion Digimon aren't attacking the city anymore like MadLeomon and Cyclomon—they are after _us_ now."

"What are you saying?" asked Sam as she raised her big blue eyes at him.

"I'm saying it might be good for us to get to the bottom of who is trying to kill us. I say we split up to get both of them. Who's with me?" proposed Noah as he turned to his friends.

Both Liz and Dev nodded before Liz spoke her mind.

"I don't think now is a good time for us to split up. It's gonna be evening soon and it'll be dark. Not to mention it took everything we had to fight one of those monsters. What makes you think we can do it with two Digimon each?"

"Maybe we can," answered Devon as he scratched his head, "I know Biyomon is hurt, but so is Gesomon and Minotarumon. Plus, you have the most cards out of everyone here Liz."

"Then it is settled", replied Lopmon, "tonight we take the fight to them!"

"Hold on! There is no way I am jumping down that hole into God knows where. The sewers runs near there and you know what that means", yelled Liz before being calmed by a laughing Sam.

"Liz is right! Liz and I should go after Minotarumon and clean up things up here while Noah and Dev go after Gesomon".

"Whoa, why do I have to go in the sewers?" whined Dev before BlackAgumon jumped for joy.

"Because you have me!" cheered Black

"Yeah, and plus I need someone I can trust down there who can handle the dark and watch my back. No offense, Liz and Sam," added Noah.

"None taken", replied Sam and Liz gladly in unison. After all, _they_ were the ones not about to jump into the sewers.

"You boys be careful down there and call us if you find something", said Liz before running after the runaway Minotarumon.

Sam and the boys made their goodbyes before splitting up. However, Dev felt like something needed to be said and turned back to Sam before she could leave.

"Uh, Sam?"

"Yes, Dev?"

"I'm sorry I fell on you earlier, I thought those flying rocks were closer than that and I just wanted to protect you and…"

"Oh, it was nothing. Better safe than sorry. I thought it was sweet", giggled Sam before blushing.

Dev took notice of the nearby people as they recovered from the battle and were staring back at him.

"Is there something else you wanted to tell me?" asked Sam as Dev suddenly forgot where he was and what he was doing.

"Uhh, nothing", stuttered Dev nervously, "just be safe out there and see you later".

"Okay, um, be careful down there. I don't want you to get hurt," said Sam as she and Dev blushed deep red.

"Me too, bye".

"Bye, be safe".

"Love you, I MEAN, ERR, you too, BYE!" shouted Dev with exasperation before he made a run for it into the tunnel with Noah, Betamon, and Black.

"Wait, did he just say he loves you?!" chuckled Lopmon as Sam smiled and giggled.

"What a funny boy, that Devon is", she said.

…

"Checkmate!" cheered Dillion as he beat his new friend in a game of Chess.

They had played many game together, all of which Dillion was winning. Mostly because Dillion's friend wasn't paying attention at all and also because he was a talking spider monster from who knows where.

"You lie! Chess not food!" hissed Bitsy.

"I never lied, best buddy. I said Chess was _fun_, not food" replied Dillion matter of factly.

"You still lie! Chess not fun! Me want something to eat now!"

Dillion's dad was still at work, and so the two new friends had the T.V. room to watch Dillion's favorite shows and play Dillion's favorite games.

"Okay, but you already ate the last of the meat left in the freezer so it looks like I'm gonna have to go shopping", spoke Dillion as he suddenly realized something, "but I have no money, so I'm gonna have to visit my grandpa to go get some".

"Grandpa? Grandpa food?" asked Bitsy

"No, Grandpa isn't food. Grandpa is our friend and he can get us more meat."

"Grandpa friend, grandpa get meat, friends get meat?" asked Bitsy.

"Uh, sure buddy", answered Dillion with a chuckle as he went to get his shoes. Noticing Ein hiding under the sofa again, Dillion realized that he couldn't leave his father's dog alone with a hungry spider.

"I forgot you two don't get along. I can't just leave Ein here, so I guess I should…take you with me? What do you say, Bitsy?"

"Me go outside? Will there be meat there?" asked Bitsy.

"Sure! All the meat you can imagine," replied Dillion as he reached for the ceiling, "I can't believe I never thought of showing you to the world before. This is the greatest day of my life! I have a friend and I feel great! I mean, what can possibly go wrong?"

…

"Man, a lot of things can go wrong down here", said an observant Dev as he and Noah and their Digimon made their way into the dark tunnel.

They certainly had to be careful, as their feet slid down the steep tunnel at a snail's pace.

"Yeah", said Noah nervously, "there is no telling how deep it goes. If someone fell, it could be disastrous".

As if on cue, Betamon leaped off of Noah's head and made a swan dive with his little fins.

"Betamon! Wait!" yelled Noah as his Digimon disappeared. Seconds later, they heard a splash.

"Well, at least we know how deep it goes", groaned Dev. Beside him, BlackAgumon was resting in the form of Dev's shadow as the two Tamers slowly caught up with Betamon.

"I think it's cool that BlackAgumon can turn into shadows like that", said Noah, "do you mind telling me how it works?"

"Well, I don't really understand it either", mentioned Dev as he scratched his head, "I mean it's kind of a long story. He wasn't always like that, especially when we first met. We fought something strange before my mom and I moved here and he just kind of became a living shadow afterwards."

Noticing that Dev was uncomfortable about the subject, Noah quickly changed the subject.

"I see, well we better get moving if we want to catch up with Betamon", he said.

"Hey, Noah? I got to ask you something," replied Dev as if something was on his mind, "did you mean what you said earlier? About watching each other's back?"

"Of course, man", answered Noah with a smile, "I can't fight Gesomon alone and besides, it's fun hanging out with you. We couldn't have defeated Minotarumon without you and I can say you're one of the only guys I would trust around Sam."

"Why is that?" asked Dev nervously, "I mean, it's not like I like her or anything".

"Right", Noah said sarcastically before letting out a cough.

"Man, it stinks down here", added Noah as they continued down the tunnel. It looked like Gesomon and Minotarumon breached the sewer pipes and water lines when they dug the tunnel.

"Don't start complaining, dude", laughed Dev, "this whole thing was _your_ idea".

"Don't remind me", replied Noah with a sad chuckle as he stepped onto something foul and kicked his shoe to get it off.

"Do you think Sam and Liz will be alright on their own?" asked Dev as he tried to keep the conversation going.

"Of course man," said Noah as he wiped falling sludge out of his hair, "I've known Sam for a long time, and she wouldn't put herself into harm's way unless she knew what she was doing. Plus, Liz seems okay."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," said Dev as they were about twenty more feet from the bottom of the slope, "What do you think about Liz?"

"What do you mean? Do you think she's cute or something?" joked Noah.

"No! I mean, I guess so for a redhead but that's not the point", responded Dev with a nervous laugh before continuing, "I mean, do you think she belongs on this team?"

As Dev finished talking, Noah stopped in his tracks and turned to face him as if he was about to make a profound speech.

"Look man", answered Noah, "before we even met you, this was not a team. It was just me and Sam doing what we thought was right as Digimon kept falling from the sky. It wouldn't stop, and we tried to help in any way we could with our Digimon. Eventually, we had to fight the nastier ones and I think Liz probably did this too when she got her Digimon. I'm saying that she probably thought fighting these things made sense and that is why she is so _gung ho_ about everything. We don't know what kind of life she has, and to be honest, you and me barely know each other as it is."

"You're right man", muttered Dev, "I didn't mean to sound like a jerk or anything."

"Neither did I", chuckled Noah as they continued down the hill, "It's been fun hanging out this week and Sam and I both appreciate what you did for her when Dokugumon attacked. We both trust you and I think part of that is how open you are about your feelings. Liz, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be the type to talk about her feelings".

"Is that why you let Liz and Sam go together? So as girls, they could talk about their feelings?"

"No, that was their decision. Like I said, we aren't actually a team yet and I'm sure I do not want to be the leader", answered Noah.

'Yeah, well maybe someone has to', thought Dev to as the conversation went on.

"Now that I told you what I think about Liz, please try to be nicer to her. She just lost her business and she barely likes us as it is. She would be a powerhouse on our future team", begged Noah calmly as Dev nodded.

Noah turned his attention to something else as streams of foul liquid continued to pour out of the holes of the tunnel walls and down the hill. One wrong step and someone could slip.

The two heroes (and Dev's shadow), made their way to the bottom of the hill and finally caught up with the patient Betamon. The green Digimon was paddling his little fins as he swam around in the puddles of goop that was slowly accumulating on the tunnel's floor.

"Ew, gross! It smells worse down here than it did up there!" cried Dev as he pinched his nose".

"It seems like Minotarumon had broken a very full sewer line before the attack. Let's keep moving before we lose Gesomon's trail", replied Noah as he appeared to be unaffected by the awful stench.

"Doesn't this bother you?" asked Dev as he tried not to barf, "I don't think we should keep going; what if we run out of oxygen?"

"I'm getting used to it. We will be okay with plenty of air. Minotarumon and Gesomon are alive too, right? So they had to have had air to dig this tunnel. Gesomon will suffocate down here before we do because he has a bigger mouth," answered Noah through some made-up logic, "besides, Betamon can see down here better than anyone with his dorsal fin and fish senses. He said Gesomon is up ahead and he is still moving."

"I guess that makes sense", replied Dev with a sigh, "you must really want to end this, right?"

"I'm tired of being attacked by these monsters, man. It's time we find out where they keep coming from", answered Noah as they began their trek through the dark tunnel.

"Yay! Can I go swimming too, Dev?" asked a solidified BlackAgumon as he was now waist deep in the water with Betamon.

"Knock yourself out buddy but don't light any fires, it might be a bad idea" answered Dev as BlackAgumon began dogpaddling through the sludge as if it was the ocean.

Now that they were down the steep hole, it was apparent that the rest of the tunnel was parallel with the ground and went a possible straight line to its point of origin.

Betamon led the way as he swam through the tunnel. Knee-deep in brown water, the two Tamers followed their Digimon for about a minute before they ran out of the entrance's light.

"I don't suppose you have a flashlight?" asked Dev as they stood in blackness.

"No, but Betamon can still lead the way and our Digimon can sense danger. I think we should follow each other's voices and continue on", replied Noah.

"This is literally, the worst idea I have ever been a part of" muttered Dev as they went on.

"Now you're starting to sound like Liz" teased Noah as they trudged through the water. To Dev's right, he could hear squeaks echoing through the tunnel. BlackAgumon sniffed the air in response.

"Noah! Did you hear that?!" whimpered Dev as he wrapped around his Digimon for protection.

"It's just a bunch of rats, man. Don't be so scared."

"No worries I'll just scare them away!" cheered BlackAgumon, who wasn't scared of such familiar creatures but nonetheless wanted to make his partner proud.

"Please do, but remember, no fire!" commanded Dev weakly.

"Don't worry Dev, I got this", said Black before letting out a massive roar.

"_Rawwwrrrrrghhhh!_"

The squeaks continued and they were getting closer as rats by the dozens swam their way over to them as if the two humans were islands.

"I don't think his roar did anything. Try using one of the modify cards I lent you", suggested Noah.

"Good idea", replied Dev as he struggled to take out his friend's cards and swipe one in the dark.

With a beep, whatever card Devon had slashed worked and BlackAgumon surged with power.

"Please be something good!" begged Dev, unaware that he had swiped a speed card.

"I feel funny", remarked BlackAgumon before taking off further into the tunnel like a cheetah with a dose of lightning, "I gotta run!"

"Black! Come back here now!" cried Dev before they lost the Digimon. Unfortunately for the rats and for the two, BlackAgumon had run so fast through the water that he sent ripples of water splashing over everyone.

Noah and Dev were now chest-deep in water for a moment as the other waves pushed the rats back against the other side of the wall. Noah was calm the entire time unlike Dev, who spat and cursed during the ten second ordeal. The rats were now visible as they climbed up the wall and out of the water.

The water soon calmed, and the heroes took in their surroundings as a bright light filled the tunnel around them.

"You know what I just realized?" said Dev as he held his D-Power.

"I think we both know what it is", sighed Noah as he wiped himself off.

"We could have used the lights on our D-Powers this whole time", answered Dev as he hit himself in the forehead.

"It's okay, I forgot too. You know what I just realized though?" asked Noah.

"What?"

"You also dropped my cards in the water when you Digimodified BlackAgumon."

Devon looked around him and sure enough, he had missed his pocket in the dark when he meant to put the cards back.

"Oops"…

TO BE CONTINUED... Right Now :)


	11. A Boy and his Digimon

After quite an eventful time in the Brooklyn subway, Dillion and what others saw as a strange dog made their way out of the underground and into the lower middle class neighborhood known as Bushwick.

Dillion struggled to pull the leash on Bitsy as Bitsy struggled to run towards the vendors cooking hotdogs nearby.

Around them, people of various ethnicities congregated and walked around in the busy streets.

Above Dillion's head, numerous Puerto Rican flags waved in the breeze as he dragged his pet across the street and towards Knickerbocker.

"Hold still, buddy", he said, "we are almost there".

"MEAT!" hissed Bitsy as he waved his claws towards some children holding fajitas nearby.

As the two made it to the busy shopping district, several children noticed Dillion's friend.

"Neat! What kind of dog is that mister?" asked a young girl with an ice cream cone.

"He's not a dog, I mean, yes he is. His name is Bitsy, want to pet him?" asked Dillion proudly.

The girl shook her head, but her younger brother gleefully ran over and patted Bitsy on the head.

The creature's multiple eyes took its focus off of the nearby fajitas at that moment and directed its attention to the boy as the creature hissed and knocked the little boy over with its front claws.

"Eek! Your dog is mad!" screamed the girl as she and her peers ran off.

Elsewhere, adults took notice of the situation and Dillion knew that he had to get away.

"Sorry!" he yelled before grabbing Bitsy like a doll and took off from the angry parents.

Minutes later, the two luckily made it unscathed without being followed into Dillion's grandfather's card shop.

As Dillion opened the door into the small shop, bells above the door chimed and his grandfather looked up from the register.

"Ah, my favorite grandson! What a wonderful surprise!" he said as he scratched his long grey beard.

"I'm your only grandson, _Ojiisan_!" laughed Dillion as he ran over and hugged him. Bitsy was still attached to the leash and was still trying to scurry around.

Around them only five customers, three of them kids, were browsing the store's many trading cards.

"What can I do for you, Dillion? I'm about to close for the night," said Dillion's grandfather as he swept the floor. According to Dillion's father, it was common for him to close at seven pm every evening, as old people usually go to bed early anyways.

"Well, I was kind of wondering if you could get me some food to eat", lied Dillion.

"I see", said his grandpa as he scratched his impressive beard, "so my son is neglecting you again?" His eyes lit up with suppressed rage, betraying his calm stature. Whenever his _Ojiisan _was upset, Dillion thought he looked like some kind of wizard.

"No! He left me food this time, I promise", said Dillion as he tried to calm down his grandfather, "I was just in the area and was wondering if we could eat together".

"Ah yes! That would be great!" cheered grandpa with a chuckle as he ordered some Chinese food from down the road.

"By the way, Dillion", said grandpa with a look of concern, "I don't allow pets in my store, and since when did you have a six legged dog?"

"Um, I am just looking after it for a friend" lied Dillion nervously, "That is why I was in the area. To, uh, walk it I guess".

"Well since you're family, he can stay as long as he doesn't make a mess or anything" said grandpa as he waved his hand at the matter, "Now watch the store while I go pick up the Chinese food for us".

"Wait, can't they just deliver it here?!" asked Dillion nervously as he looked at the many strangers in the room with him.

"Nonsense! I've been here all day and you know how to run it on your own! Besides, your _Ojiisan_ needs to stretch his old legs!" chuckled grandpa as he ran out the door in a hurry.

"FREEEEE! I'm freaking free! I feel so alive!" shouted grandpa from outside as he did cartwheels on the sidewalk and jogged away.

"Well, that was weird", said Dillion while picking his nose.

Dillion let the customers continue browsing as he tied his pet's leash around the leg of the nearest duel table.

Bitsy had calmed down for a moment and was panting heavily as Dillion poured him a cup of water from the bathroom sink.

"Nice cosplay on your dog there".

"What?" asked Dillion as he looked up from where he and Bitsy were sitting.

One of the customers, a girl of about fifteen or sixteen, stood by admiring Bitsy with her odd friend.

"Your dog, Kodokugumon right? Pretty obscure choice, but great job anyways", said the girl, as she pulled her shoulder length, wavy chestnut-brown hair from her face, revealing pale blue eyes and a small nose.

"Oh my gosh, thanks, pretty lady" said Dillion as he blushed and swooned, "wait, Kodokugumon? Isn't that a Digimon?"

"No! It's an UNO card. I'm pretty sure, yes", laughed the girl as her odd friend read a duelist magazine nearby.

The girl had a Cheshire cat like grin on her face as she smiled, intriguing Dillion to the point of nearly forgetting about her earlier compliment.

Dillion's head spun and as he looked at Bitsy again. The spider creature was gnawing at the leash with its gums as it hissed and spat at the girl.

"So, you are saying that my dog, Bitsy, happens to look like a spider Digimon from the Digimon card game?"

"Yeah, and they totally look alike. Check it out," she said as she took out a card and handed it to him. The card featured a Dokugumon covered in a swarm of its offspring, the Kodokugumon.

"OHMYGOD. Ohmygod", said Dillion as he looked around the card shop. Fan made posters of evil-looking Kodokugumon and its mother hung on the wall, with blood dripping down their teeth. J

The walls were spinning as Dillion processed what Bitsy really was. He pulled his sleeve and looked at his elbow, bruised from his earlier encounter with Bitsy.

He looked at Bitsy, who was clawing at the pretty girl's black pants leg, drooling with hunger as Bitsy began hissing again.

Dillion remembered the screaming children and how eager Bitsy was to eat them.

All this in mind, Dillion finally had one thing to say after the awkward silence.

"I Have My Very Own Digimon! ME! Dillion! HAHA!" shouted Dillion as he tried to do a cartwheel like his grandfather.

The girl giggled then frowned at the boy's weird antics. Suddenly, Dillion looked at the girl's friend and ended his excitement for a moment as he grew serious.

"Thanks for the compliment and good job on your friend's cosplay as well. He looks just like a real Wizardmon", said Dillion with all seriousness.

The girl's friend blushed a dark red color on his originally blue face and suddenly got nervous.

"Prue, I think it's time for us to leave" said the odd friend of the girl calmly as he pointed at the clock and pulled up his long hat, "I think he knows!"

"Okay. Well it was nice to meet you, kid. Don't do anything stupid", said the girl as she and her friend made their way out the door, "and Digimon don't exist!"

Dillion was foaming at the mouth and twitching on the floor in all of the excitement, scaring the other customers away.

"My Bitsy is a Digimon! Kodokugumon! I can't believe I never noticed, I mean, I know everything about Digimon. Kodokugumon is like my favorite Digimon, whoever he is", cheered Dillion as he hugged Bitsy and spun around in circles in the store.

"What did I miss?" laughed Ojiisan as he returned with food, noticing the empty store save for Dillion and his dog.

"Ojiisan, guess what?! Digimon are real! And Bitsy is one of them!" exclaimed Dillion as he did another fake cartwheel, falling on the floor and knocking over the table Bitsy was leashed to. This caused the free Bitsy to scurry around the shop as he followed the scent of the Chinese food.

"Ha-ha, good one" said grandpa as he put the Chinese food at the counter with Bitsy nipping at his heels for some.

"Meat!" hissed Bitsy/Kodokugumon.

"Did that dog just talk?!" asked grandpa as his heart nearly stopped.

"I told you, he is a Digimon. A girl with a friend cosplaying as Wizardmon just told me and everybody left from the awesomeness", said Dillion matter of factly.

"Outstanding", said grandpa as he stroked his beard, accepting it as truth.

"We need to show the world! Real life Digimon among us! I saw it on the news and now we have our own!" cheered grandpa, "If we get famous, I won't have to run this God-forsaken shop ever again. Yippee!"

"Yeah!" shouted Dillion, "we should have a show tomorrow, showing people how cool Bitsy is."

"Incredible!" shouted grandpa in agreement as he high-fived his grandson, "That is the greatest idea ever, my grandson is a genius! If we get a lot of customers here, I will be a millionaire…or something like that."

"I know! What could go wrong!" asked Dillion rhetorically as the two danced around the room.

Unbeknownst to the two, Bitsy did manage to climb the counter and munch on the Chinese food, causing a chain reaction to take place as the Kodokugumon grew in size from the size of a small corgi to the size of a big corgi.

"Absolutely nothing, that's what!" laughed grandpa as he attempted a back flip.

The Kodokugumon ravenously ate the rest of the food, growing in size as his little hiss soon developed into a low growl.

"Still hungry…"

...

Elsewhere in Queens, a wounded Minotarumon pushed his way through the streets as the bull Digimon continued its thoughtless rampage.

Throngs of men and women fled in terror as the digital beast bellowed and knocked over various vehicles with his good hand.

He had lost his metallic Demon Arm in a battle with four Tamers. He growled, thinking of his cowardly comrade Gesomon who left him with their enemies.

With nowhere to go, the Champion level Digimon knew that he would be stopped eventually as he made his last stand against the humans.

Kicking cars and yanking light poles out, the beast was trying as hard as he could to make the most chaos he could before meeting a worthy opponent in a last stand.

The Tamers had split up to take them both on, and Minotarumon knew it. He knew that the girls were following him, and he let out a booming laugh at the thought of finishing them off.

With the Biyomon hurt and Lopmon wore out, there was absolutely no way he could lose to the likes of him. That BlackAgumon, now he was something else. Without warning, his human owner had modified him with the power of a Champion level Digimon and destroyed his drill hand with a single hit.

Minotarumon snarled at the thought of that Digimon. He was taught by his commander that humans were weak and any Digimon associated with them were just as inferior to his brethren.

Yet, a weak Digimon, a rookie level, successfully defeated him in combat.

Minotarumon had never felt so humiliated in his life. Back in the digital world, he had been the apex predator in his part of the world, fighting similar Digimon in gladiator-style matches until he earned a position in Devimon's shadow forces.

Many Digimon would kill to earn a place in the real world and Minotarumon did just that, becoming one of Devimon's most powerful agents.

Such a job entailed lying in wait among the shadows in Devimon's lair until the time for battle was ordered.

He stood by in the shadows with his fellow agents when Devimon finished off one of his Demidevimon spies several nights ago. He stood by when Gesomon and several other beasts devoured the rookie Digimon and watched with apathy.

He knew his calling, which was fighting worthy opponents and winning, something he had thought he was good at until now.

Using his good hand, Minotarumon massaged the stump that was left of his Demon Arm to keep it from digitizing away completely.

Maybe if he stayed alive, he could get his arm replaced somehow. He had had rumors of the Dark One's immortality. Perhaps he could be healed somehow.

One thing was for sure, if he showed his face to Devimon again, he would be destroyed for his failure.

Minotarumon cursed under his breath. He wasn't even ordered by Devimon to do anything today. It was that cursed Demidevimon, the mouthiest one of the trio (or duo now), who convinced him and Gesomon to attack the human children.

That bat-like Digimon had wanted to avenge his brother by taking out the Tamers that had caused them so much trouble, so he persuaded the two Champions to attack them immediately. He had spied on them for a couple of days after they lost Dokugumon and convinced them that taking out the idle Tamers during their meeting would be a piece of cake. Plus, it would win Devimon's favor if the two destroyed his biggest enemies.

Minotarumon was reluctant to leave his post but because Gesomon was in, he thought why not, as neither of them had the pleasure of fighting battles in the real world.

Suddenly sensing another Digimon nearby, he stopped thinking and let instincts take over.

Minotarumon let out another boom of a roar as he tossed empty cars away and waited in the middle of an intersection overlooked by a bridge. If those girls wanted another fight with him, he would oblige them by eliminating them in a last stand…theirs.

Sniffing the air with his pierced nose, Minotarumon realized that it wasn't the girls' Digimon that had arrived to face him, but a rookie level nonetheless.

Minotarumon laughed, although disappointed. 'This would be too easy', he thought as his challenger approached from the shadows of a nearby alleyway.

To his surprise, it was BlackAgumon!

The Agumon black as coal quickly ran over to the other side of the street as he faced him.

'How can this be', thought Minotarumon. I sensed him head down the hole after Gesomon! Was Gesomon really that easy of an opponent to for BlackAgumon to catch up with him? Perhaps…

"I don't know who owns this turf, but it isn't yours, buddy", said a voice from behind Minotarumon.

Minotarumon turned his head to the bridge and noticed a lone human standing there.

With a snarl, the Minotaur Digimon rushed the bridge to attack but was struck from behind by one of BlackAgumon's fireballs.

"Dead Center", muttered BlackAgumon.

The Champion level beast collapsed, his head bumping into the bottom of the bridge.

His back was sore. It was as if the flames were hotter somehow.

Looking up, Minotarumon got a better look at the boy and realized that it wasn't the same boy that commanded BlackAgumon in their last battle. This boy was taller, with cold black eyes staring back down on him.

"Let's finish this", said the human calmly as if this was some routine of his.

"Agreed, _Pepperflame_!" barked BlackAgumon as several fireballs erupted from his open jaw, quickly striking Minotarumon in the back, neck, legs, and head without hesitation.

'How can this be?!' thought Minotarumon as he collapsed from the attack.

That Digimon's attack was fast and more powerful than any attack he had ever been hit with. He felt his other arm disintegrate and his chest implode as several holes bore through his body from BlackAgumon's attack.

"Let's go, we're done here", ordered the human as BlackAgumon walked around Minotarumon's digitizing body.

"Another one bites the dust", laughed the BlackAgumon as he joined his partner and left.

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Communication Breakdown

The two Tamers, Liz and Sam, ran as fast as they could through the wrecked streets of Queens, New York in search of the rampaging Digimon, Minotarumon.

They had followed his trail while at the same time keeping their distance, as Biyomon and Lopmon were still exhausted from their last battle.

"Where did he go? I thought you said you saw him go that way?" asked Liz with annoyance.

"I swear I saw him head towards the bridge. Did we lose him?" asked Sam, worried with the possibility that a rogue Digimon had gotten away to destroy the city.

As they continued through the devastation left by Minotarumon, Sam couldn't help but notice the many cars and buses knocked over by the Digimon. People dusted themselves off while firefighters worked to pull drivers out of their turned-over vehicles.

A sobering sight, yet somehow hopeful for the future as if things would go back to the way things were tomorrow.

The fact that everyone was willing to carry each other during these times filled Sam with the hope that things would get better.

She also noticed that Liz didn't share her sense of compassion and hope as the redhead's face lit with anger.

"I swear, when I get my hands on that Digimon…" muttered Liz as she hugged her Biyomon close. Biyomon's wing was still sore from her earlier fight with the beast.

Although she didn't share Liz's thirst for vengeance, Sam didn't want to argue with Liz right now as she had every right to be upset. After all, if it was her Digimon that was hurt, Sam would probably be just as furious.

Walking to the bridge, Sam and Liz spotted a strange sight. The Minotarumon, or what was left of him, was fading away as Digi-Dust flew away from the beast's broken torso.

With a grunt, Minotarumon's head collapsed in itself and the beast became dust in the wind.

"What do you think happened to him?" asked Lopmon.

"Isn't it obvious? Beebee hit him harder than we thought" boasted Liz proudly.

"But I thought it was BlackAgumon that hit his arm", remarked Biyomon weakly. Liz shushed her and continued boasting.

"Yeah we rock! What would your team do without me?" laughed Liz.

"Not sure, but what do you want to do now? I mean, Dev and Noah are still in the sewers. Should we rejoin them and help them fight Gesomon?" asked Sam.

"Nah, there is no way I'm going down there. Besides, you said Betamon can Digivolve. Right? So there is no way they can lose to that squid", replied Liz before adding, "I'm kind of out of a job right now since the parlor is a pile of rubble and everyone ran away. I guess I should go find out where my boss went to see what he wants."

"Or, maybe we could go shopping!" interrupted Sam as she and Lopmon enthusiastically jumped in the air.

"Are you serious?!" asked Liz as she raised her eyebrows with skepticism.

"Yeah! It'll be fun, I promise!" replied Sam with a giggle, "There's a shopping district not too far away from here and my friends and I always go to that mall every week. I have my driver on speed dial so we wouldn't have to walk!"

"You have a driver? You must be living the dream", muttered Liz with a slight bit of envy.

Sam frowned. "Or we could walk around and head to the card shop Noah and me likes."

"Yeah that sounds great I guess", groaned Liz as they left the bridge.

At a nearby taco vendor's trailer, a teenager with cold black eyes watched the two girls with disinterest while the vendor gave a couple their meal.

"Great. There's more of them", said the stranger with a groan as he noticed Lopmon and Biyomon with the girls.

In the shadows, a mass of eyes changed its attention from the boy to the two girls.

"Hmm, perhaps those two will be easier prey for Devimon's agents than the coldblooded one", whispered the Shademon as he changed his pursuit to Sam and Liz.

"Do you think Minotarumon and Gesomon were coordinating somehow?" asked Sam as she tried to talk to her frustrated acquaintance.

"Who cares," growled Liz, "All I know is that one is down and the other one is up against Dev and Noah. That idiot better not lose."

"Look, Liz. Devon is not that bad a guy", replied Sam, assuming Dev is the idiot Liz is complaining about, and "I know you two don't exactly get along, but he's an all-around good guy. He just moved here from North Carolina and it might be scary for him being in a big city. He's just teasing you because that's how he is. Please don't hate him."

Liz sighed as she took everything Sam said and thought it over.

"I guess you're right. I guess I'm just hard on him because he doesn't take anything seriously. You saw how bad BlackAgumon was at fighting. Do you think he cares about Digimon as much as you and Noah? It just bothers me that he doesn't care about the consequences of his actions, you know?" said Liz as she opened up to Sam.

"I understand. Sometimes I worry about how Noah is with Betamon, but they both mean well and he was the first to digivolve his Digimon", mentioned Sam.

"I've been meaning to ask you about him. Are you two a couple?" asked Liz.

"Well, not exactly," replied Sam as she went on, "we've been friends forever even before he moved to Coney Island from California. He's family, you know? It wouldn't really work out anyways. He's been getting over a breakup for awhile now. He and his girlfriend in California broke up after three years of dating."

"I'm sorry to hear that," replied Liz.

"He was so devastated about it. They broke up over the phone right before he moved here", added Sam before changing the subject, "so what school do you go to?"

"It's nothing special. Just a public school in southern Brooklyn", answered Liz, "I know where you're going with this. My grades are probably less than average and you're probably top of your class, fancy school kid, and live a different lifestyle. Let's not talk about it anymore".

"Okay, well let me tell you about my life then", replied Sam as she wanted to tell Liz all about it.

"Alright then, you tell me some basic things about your life and maybe I'll tell you mine", groaned Liz.

Sam smiled. Finally, they were going to have a heart to heart conversation and really talk for once.

For the next half-hour, Liz and Sam talked about all sorts of things as they slowly bonded.

Sam talked about her workaholic parents, her amazing friendship with Lopmon, her excellent grades in school, and her childhood friendship with Noah and their mutual love of the ocean.

Noah loved surfing while Sam preferred finding seashells. She also talked about how she met Devon that night at Central Park and how they took down a MadLeomon together.

Liz on the other hand was reluctant to talk about her life, preferring to talk about her battles with Biyomon at first. They had fought many Champion and Rookie-level Digimon that bio-emerged into the real world.

Her passion was fighting ever since she was a little girl watching wrestling matches on television with her family.

"Really? Sounds like your family is pretty close", remarked Sam, hoping to get Liz to talk more about her life and open up.

"We kind of have to be, considering how small our apartment is. I have five younger brothers and sisters that I take care of, not to mention my mom and dad," replied Liz.

"Five?! Is that why you have so many jobs?" asked Sam as they walked across another street.

"Yeah. It's hard paying for rent and taking care my brothers and sisters, so I do what I can to help my parents", muttered Liz.

They talked some more as Sam listened to Liz's story. On the day that Liz appeared and defeated Cyclomon in front of Dev and the gang, she was returning home from her work at another restaurant nearby. In fact, her apartment building was not too far from where Noah's Barber shop was located.

Liz went on discussing her annoyance with Dev, her big Latino/Scottish families, and each job she has worked.

"Wow, I had no idea how hardworking you are", said Sam as she was finally starting to understand Liz better.

"It's nothing, really. Pretty much work every day, all week. Not exactly the good life you have, right?" asked Liz.

"My life is actually not as good as it seems", replied Sam without being offended, "You'd be surprised how lonely it can be with two workaholic parents and no siblings."

"Yeah? Well I guess that's why we're so different then", spoke Liz as they then became silent, both a little hurt by each other's comments.

They then proceeded to walk for an hour as they both agreed to head to the card shop Noah and Sam liked. Sam and Lopmon frowned to each other as Liz walked in silence. Things were more different between them than Sam thought.

"I think it's just around the corner", said Sam as they reached the corner of the street with a skyscraper looming over them from above.

"You think or you know?" asked Liz in frustration, "we've been walking forever".

Reaching the store, Sam gasped in surprise as they both turned to see the looted remains of the card shop.

The large store, with its glass front shattered, had its lights out and the door barred. Broken glass and cards were scattered around the street as the wind blew cards all over the place. Police tape lined up the store and formed a barrier where the store's glass front would have been.

"What the heck happened? I thought you said you and Noah were here before?!" yelled Liz as she went up to the door to knock, "It looks like it's been closed for a while."

"We were here, maybe two or three weeks ago", said Sam as her eyes were watery, "I can't believed this place shut down. Noah was here last week, telling me how great the sales were on pre-owned trading card decks."

"Yeah well according to this sign on the door, this place was closed recently due to a break in and looting", noted Liz as she read the note, "THIS STORE IS CLOSED INDEFINITELY DUE TO CATASTROPHIC ROBBERY AND INVESTIGATION", not reading the rest after that.

Sam looked at the remaining cards that lay on the sidewalk. 'That's odd', thought Sam.

"This just sucks! Where are we going to get cards now?!" cried Liz as she put Biyomon down to punch a brick wall on a nearby building.

"Liz, come look at this", whispered Sam as she ushered the fuming Liz to the scattered cards, "you notice anything weird about these cards?"

"What? Besides them being on the ground?" shouted Liz angrily as she rubbed her fist that struck the wall.

"I remember Noah telling me how evenly balanced the store was with its different card games. Look at the ground. There are all kinds of cards here, but no Digimon cards", noted Sam.

"Oh yeah, so?" asked Liz. Sam pointed at the dark insides of the store at the shelves, still lined with various wares.

"That shelf over there was where they kept their Digimon cards. The one to the right was for stats and Digi-modifying cards specifically", said Sam.

"But that shelf is empty", replied Liz.

Liz's breathing grew silent as both of them reached the same conclusion.

"There's another Tamer out there who stole them!" declared the two girls.

"What are we going to do now? We still need cards", asked Liz.

"How about we go to the card shop Dev mentioned?" asked Lopmon.

"There's no way I'm going to that weirdo's shop. No way!" shouted Liz as she crossed her arms in defiance.

"Samantha? Is that you?" asked a feminine voice from across the road.

Liz turned to see a trio of the girliest girls she had ever met. All three wore identical pink skirts with matching high-heels and pink purses. Sam screamed with glee as the three girls crossed the street, two of them screaming as well.

"Betsy! Luisa! What are you guys doing here?" asked Sam as they hugged and giggled together.

"We were just getting some new shoes with Rachel at the mall. How are you?" giggled the taller one, Betsy. The tallest girl out of the five at six feet, she sported long black hair that fell down her back and blinked with almond shaped brown eyes.

"Rachel's here?!" asked Sam as she sighed at her friend's revelation. The third girl known as Rachel was the same girl from Dev and Sam's classes. Sporting shoulder length straight blond hair, this blue eyed drama queen was the most popular girl at school, if not the meanest.

"You're looking as horrible as ever, Sam", mocked Rachel as all three took notice of Sam's filthy outfit. Sam's blue blouse was torn and covered in dust after the battle with Minotarumon/Gesomon.

"Oh, hey Rachel. I didn't see you there", replied Sam with a sigh as Luisa, the shorter girl, laughed for some strange reason. The shortest of the three, even shorter than Sam (Luisa's head was at Sam's shoulders), this girl sported curly brown hair that ended it crooked pig tails.

"Isn't it so great for us to meet here!? We have got to go shopping right now!" squealed Luisa.

"I would, but you see, I'm hanging out with my friend Liz here…" answered Sam before being cut off by Betsy.

"That's ok, she can come too! Isn't that right Liz?!" asked Betsy as the trio turned to face Liz.

Liz was red in the face, but it wasn't out of shyness. Rather, she grew tired of this distraction and the high-pitched squeals of Sam's friends.

"Actually I…" growled Liz before being cut off by Betsy.

"Great! What are we waiting for?! LET'S GO!" shrieked Betsy as she and Luisa dragged Liz by the arms, dropping Biyomon to the ground in the process. Biyomon had nothing to say, as she and Lopmon pretended to be dolls.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I sure wish I was with Dev and Noah right now", muttered Liz with a groan as the five girls made their way to the nearest shopping center.

…

"I sure wish I was with Sam and Liz right now", muttered Dev as he and his friend Noah waded through scum and muck in the dimly lit tunnel. They had been walking down the tunnel for nearly an hour, with no sight of BlackAgumon.

"I can believe that", replied Noah as he held up his D-Power's light in front of them. Dev also used his D-Power's light, although he waved his around in search for any rats that might be close by. Betamon silently led the way as his red dorsal fin stuck out of the dirty water.

"How do you figure?" asked Dev as they carried on.

"It's pretty obvious to me that you like Sam, maybe even Liz since you two get in each faces all the time", retorted Noah laughing as Dev blushed.

"No! Well maybe I do like Sam. So what? Are you two pretty close?" asked Dev, now open with his feelings for Sam at the moment with Noah.

"We're close, but not that close," answered Noah, "she's like a sister to me, and I've noticed how well you two get along. I'm cool with it if you ask her out."

"Really? That's great, man", replied Dev enthusiastically, "I think she's really cute and funny and smart and nice and…"

"There's just one little problem," added Noah, "she kind of has a boyfriend already, but she wouldn't tell you that."

"Oh really?" sighed Dev as his hope faded.

"Yeah, his name is Sukamon…" said Noah before being interrupted by a loud scream.

"Did you hear that?!" cried Dev as the two began to run towards the screaming, with Betamon in tow.

Nearly seventy meters ahead, there was drier land as the water reached a drain. The tunnel had breached so many different lines that the end was another water line, this time perpendicular to the tunnel.

It seemed that the water was shut off in the large pipe as contaminated water was sucked out through the pipe's other end.

Dev soon discovered where the screaming was coming from. Two male workers wearing protective suits were cornered against the right side of the tunnel as BlackAgumon stood in front of them, sniffing the air.

"Yikes! MONSTER!" cried one of the workers as he jumped in his coworker's arms.

"He's not a monster, right Black?" asked Dev as the two caught up with them.

"Wait, where did you guys come from?" asked the worker carrying the other worker.

"My friend and I have been walking down this tunnel in search of our friend. What are you doing?" asked Noah as he tried to make them the center of attention.

"You mean to tell me that you two boys walked in absolute filth through this tunnel to get this dinosaur thing?" asked the skeptical worker as his coworker put him down.

"Yeah, long story short: there's a giant squid down here too", added Dev as the workers laughed.

"We've been trying to fix this water line breach for hours when we found this tunnel. As you can see, we have a lot to do here, and we haven't seen a giant squid anywhere," explained the second worker.

"Dev! I do sense a Digimon really close and it is Gesomon!" argued BlackAgumon, causing the workers to scream again.

"He can talk!?" yelped the first worker as he then jumped into his coworker's arms.

"Where? The tunnel ends at this pipe", asked Noah before observing the white pipe beside them. Strange. The pipe was moving somehow.

Suddenly, a low rumble rocked the tunnel as Gesomon unflattened himself from the pipe's exposed outer walls, growling all the while.

"Look out!" shouted the workers and Dev in unison as the monster crashed his tentacles around them in a circle.

"So he disguised himself as part of the white outer edges of the pipe, and then changed his shape to fit the contours of the surface. Clever squid", remarked Noah.

"We're trapped!" cried Dev as they had no way of escaping.

"_Spitfire Blast_!" roared BlackAgumon as he prepared to blast a ball of fire.

"No don't! It'll…" warned one of the workers before the tunnel burst into flames.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. When the Levee Breaks

(When we last saw Dev and Noah, they and their Digimon had discovered a pair of underground sewer workers trying to repair the damage done by Gesomon and Minotarumon. After Dev and BlackAgumon reunitied alongside the workers, Gesomon ambushed them.)

Not heeding the worker's warnings, BlackAgumon ignited a reaction so powerful it caused a small explosion in the tunnel. As Gesomon covered most of the gang, he took the blunt of the explosion.

With a _boom_, flames erupted around the gang and funneled into the streets above through an open manhole.

"Is everybody alright?!" coughed the second worker as everyone picked themselves up.

"I'm a little crispy, but I think I'm okay", replied Noah weakly. His long blonde hair was slightly singed at the tips, with a small flame still burning one strand.

"I think our layer of dirtiness protected us a little bit," laughed Dev weakly before gagging at the stench. The Tamers and their Digimon, luckily, were covered in a layer of grime that made their bodies wet enough to withstand the heat of the blast.

Gesomon, however, was not that lucky. His white body was now black as night from the blast, his skin heavily burnt.

"What were you thinking lighting a fire like that?!" yelled Dev as BlackAgumon winced, "You could have killed someone!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot", whimpered BlackAgumon with tears in his eyes.

"You two, Carl's hurt pretty bad", said the second worker as his friend limped on one leg, "His suit is pretty burnt and he can barely breathe!"

"Uggghh", coughed the first worker, apparently Carl, as he tried to stand.

"He was the closest to BlackAgumon who stood outside of Gesomon's circle when Black attacked", noted Dev.

"Get him some air and send for help," commanded Noah to the second worker, "We'll hold the squid off while you two escape".

The worker nodded and pointed to a ladder next to Gesomon with the open manhole above, "That was the way we came".

Gesomon came to, his face contorted to pure rage as the pain of the explosion awoke him.

"GYYYEEEEUUUUURRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" screamed the Gesomon as his clawed tentacles flailed in all directions.

"You ready Betamon? It looks like it's up to you now", asked Noah as Betamon splashed around in confirmation.

"Remember Blackie, no fire. Try to distract him", ordered Dev as BlackAgumon prepared to strike.

As the workers prepared to make a run for it, Dev turned to Noah, saying, "I don't suppose you can get Betamon to digivolve now?"

"You dropped my cards, remember? I don't have any Digivolution cards on me and even if I did, Betamon's Champion level is much too big", answered Noah, worried.

"Well then it looks like we're in trouble…" muttered Dev as BlackAgumon and Betamon lunged towards the increasingly bloodthirsty Gesomon.

…

Back to Liz and Sam, the two Tamers found themselves stuck with two of Sam's friends and her rival as they joined the trio on a shopping spree.

Meanwhile, Biyomon actually managed to fly away with her hurt wing (as she didn't want to have to deal with their new friends), following the girls from far and above.

Lopmon wasn't so lucky, as Sam held her frozen form in her arms as if she was a stuffed animal.

"Still playing with dolls, Sam?" snorted Rachel as she did everything she could to insult Sam.

"As a matter of fact, yes", answered Sam, hugging Lopmon close, as they continued on their walk.

Sam turned to Luisa and whispered, "why are you guys hanging out with _her_?"

"Isn't it obvious?" answered Luisa as she nodded towards Betsy and then pointed her head down at their matching outfits.

"Rachel is last year's prom queen and the most popular girl in school. If we can join her clique, we'd be just as popular", whispered Betsy, "Don't screw this up, Sam. Be cool."

"Okay guys, I see your point", whispered Sam before Liz touched her shoulder.

"Why are we going with these girls and how do you know them?" asked Liz.

"Luisa and Betsy are my friends in school. Rachel isn't but she's the popular girl in school. Betsy and Rachel are actually cousins but the point is, the three of us are like, in the third most popular clique in school" whispered Sam in Liz's ear.

"Well, that explains a lot. I didn't know you were into climbing the popularity ladder", replied Liz.

"I'm not, but my friends are. I'm just along for the ride like you are", added Sam before they reached the center of the shopping district.

"Hey cousin, do you want to try MacKay's Shoe Boutique?" asked Betsy to Rachel.

"Shut up. I'll go wherever I want to; let's go", answered Rachel as the five made their way into the nearest shoe store.

"No offense, but Rachel is kind of mean", muttered Liz.

"None taken, she really is", replied Luisa, Betsy, and Sam in unison before entering the store.

…

Meanwhile, Betamon and BlackAgumon were working in tandem to hold Gesomon at bay while the two workers climbed their way up the ladder.

"_Water Tower_!" cried Betamon as a pillar of dirty water rose from the tunnel and slammed against Gesomon like a tsunami.

"Claw Attack!" yelled BlackAgumon before slamming his claws into Gesomon's head, sending the creature backwards and towards the dark side of the tunnel.

"I can't believe it", muttered Dev in awe at the spectacle.

"I know! We're actually winning against Gesomon", said Noah.

"No I meant that I'm surprised Betamon is actually useful in a battle, no offense", joked Dev.

"None taken, since you haven't seen anything yet", replied Noah, laughing.

At this point, the second worker was halfway out of the manhole and looked down at the two.

"Thanks for saving us! You sure you got things under control here?" shouted the worker.

"Probably not, but seal the manhole if we don't come out in five minutes. Gesomon might try to escape", warned Noah.

The worker nodded and climbed out of the tunnel as the two tamers watched their Digimon fight Gesomon.

"We need to get out of here too! I don't know how much longer I can breathe down here", choked Dev as the fumes from the burnt Gesomon was making everyone noxious.

"You're right, we can fight him later", replied Noah as they prepared to join the workers.

"_Coral Crusher_!" hissed Gesomon as his tentacles elongated in a pinch, slamming his clawed tentacle into the iron ladder and broke it into halves.

"GYYEEEEURRRGH! You die here!" screamed Gesomon in fury as he blocked their exit with his claws.

"We're trapped!" cried Dev as all light from above vanished.

"No we're not!" yelled Noah as he turned to the man-sized pipe the workers were repairing when they arrived. Dirty water was still being sucked into the drain pipe and it seemed big enough for them.

"Are you crazy? We don't know where that goes!" yelled Dev when Noah yanked his hand and made a run for the drain.

Gesomon's clubbed tentacle struck the spot where they were in a matter of milli-seconds as the two barely got out of the way in time.

"If we're gonna do this, then now's your chance Black!" shouted Dev as he, Noah and Betamon slid into the pipe and were sucked downstream.

"_Pepperblast_!" cried BlackAgumon as the tunnel combusted in a chain reaction for the second time, consuming Gesomon and BlackAgumon in fire.

Dev could hear Gesomon scream in pain once more in the blast before being silenced by the flame's crackle.

"Black!" cried Dev as he lost sight of BlackAgumon and was pulled further down the pipe before being submerged in the water.

…

Back at the designer shoe store, the girls were just finishing up on each of their respective purchases.

"How's this Rachel?" asked Betsy as she tried on a pair of high-heeled shoes, "do they match my blouse?"

"They match _my_ earrings, so they'll work", replied Rachel as Betsy squealed with glee.

Rachel turned to Liz, who stood nearby with Lopmon, and smirked.  
"You look like you could use some new shoes the most", said Rachel, looking at Liz's worn out tennis shoes.

"I already told you, I'm good", uttered Liz as she turned to walk away.

"With filthy shoes like that, it's a miracle the employees haven't kicked you out with the other homeless people", added Rachel.

"It's a miracle no one's punched you in the face", muttered Liz as she left the two girls.

Elsewhere, Luisa and Sam were just returning from their own purchases as Liz sat at the corner with Lopmon (still pretending to be a doll).

"See, Sam? I told you this place was cheap", laughed Luisa, "these shoes only cost three-hundred dollars!"

"Yeah, mine too", giggled Sam before noticing the gloomy-looking Liz, "what's wrong? You didn't even look at any shoes."

Liz glared at her before pointing at the clock on the wall. It was getting late and Sam was realizing it.

"We better go", whispered Liz as Lopmon silently nodded.

Sam agreed as Rachel and Betsy joined them.

"It's been fun shopping with you guys, but Liz and I should get going", said Sam, "we have to be heading home".

"Why so soon? We've only just begun our shopping spree!" whined Betsy. Luisa was equally disappointed, but Rachel merely smirked at Liz's direction before Sam continued.

"Maybe some other time, guys", added Sam before the three girls made their goodbyes.

"Yeah and maybe hood rat can stay home next time", muttered Rachel as Betsy and Luisa snickered, much to Liz's chagrin.

"What was that?!" yelled Liz as she turned around and faced Rachel, "Were you talking about me, because I don't think I heard you!"

"I think you did," said Rachel as she sneered back at Liz, "go back to your barrio or whatever".

With a _slap_, Liz sent Rachel to the floor as Betsy and Luisa both shrieked in surprise.

"Liz, don't!" cried Sam as she pulled Liz's arms back. Liz was red in the face as her fists clenched.

The other people in the store stopped to watch the spectacle as one employee began dialing the police.

"You're just lucky my boyfriend Crash is still in the psych ward! If he was here, you'd be sorry!" shouted Rachel as she began to sob loudly into the arms of Luisa of Betsy.

"Liz! We'd better go", said Sam as she pulled Liz outside of the store.

Rachel waved goodbye to them both with a smirk on her face before resuming her emotional distress in front of the store's customers.

…

Earlier, when Dev and Noah jumped into the drainage pipe, they had managed to slide into a narrower drain as warm water pushed the two Tamers further.

Dev let out a scream as they were tossed around down the pipe.

"Noah! Black! Where are you guys?!" screamed Dev as he flailed around in the current. He couldn't see in the dark pipe, and he was spitting water every time he opened his mouth.

"Here! Grab on!" shouted Noah up ahead as Dev reached his hands in the air.

Suddenly, a hand in the dark grabbed onto Dev and pulled him to the side as the current continued to torment the two.

Noah held onto a nearby ladder for dear life as he used his other hand to pull Dev aboard.

"Boy am I glad to hear you! I thought I was a goner back there!" shouted Dev as they held onto each other for dear life on the rickety ladder.

"Have you seen Betamon?!" asked Noah, the current loudly sloshing around as Dev's feet struggled to make purchase at the slippery bottom of the ladder.

"I don't know, it's kinda dark. I thought he was with you!" shouted Dev, still coughing.

"My God! He must have been swept up by the current! I have to get him!" shouted Noah as he was about to make a dive. Dev grabbed onto his leg and pushed him back.

"Don't be an idiot! We don't know where this pipe goes and we don't know where he is yet!" yelled Dev.

"You're right! Help! Somebody help!" shouted Noah as he pounded on the manhole above them.

"What are you doing?!" asked Dev, climbing the ladder.

"Someone has to be up there who can save us", answered Noah before shouting again.

"Can't you just open it?" asked Dev.

"I've tried that, but these things need a crowbar to lift them up", replied Noah, "Help!"

"Black! Where are you!?" shouted Dev as he looked at the way he came from in the pipe. No sign of BlackAgumon.

"He stayed behind to fight Gesomon", muttered Noah.

"He's not here. What if he didn't make it?" questioned Dev as tears welled up in his eyes. Somehow, in the dark, Noah could sense that something was wrong as he faced Dev.

"Hey man, relax. BlackAgumon is tough, and you gotta be tough right now or else we both die", asserted Noah as he started to yell again, "HELP!"

"Help!" screamed Dev at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, they heard a thumping noise. With a slow turn, the manhole cover was off and the bright city lights filled the pipe.

"You boys okay down there?!" yelled a familiar voice. It was the unnamed worker from before who carried his coworker Carl to safety.

"Yeah, could you get us outta here?" shouted Noah.

"Dev?" said another familiar voice from above.

It was BlackAgumon! He stood beside the worker as they reached down to pull Noah's arm.

"Black! I'm glad to see you, how'd you get out of the sewers?" asked Dev with tears in his eyes.

"After I got Carl an ambulance, I came back for you and all I found was Black here", said the worker.

Less than a moment later, the worker successfully pulled both boys out of the sewers.

Dev and Noah got a much needed breath of fresh air as they sat at the back of an ambulance, receiving examinations from the paramedics. Now dried off and wearing towels, the two Tamers were able to clean themselves off for the most part, although their clothes were unsalvageable. The paramedics, in their compassion, lent them some of their workout clothes that they had planned on wearing after work.

"You boys are lucky we were nearby", said one of the paramedics.

"Yeah, if that Dinosaur hadn't heard you, we wouldn't have been able to save ya", added the other paramedic.

"Yeah, that water was being redirected to the water treatment plant. You would have drowned or worse", warned the worker.

"How is Carl?" asked Noah, remembering how Carl needed medical attention during their recent fight with Gesomon in the sewers.

"His hair is a little singed and his suit is fried, but other than that, a few cuts and bruises. He should make a full recovery", mentioned the paramedic, "you two on the other hand should take a shower and a few antibiotics for your little adventure down there".

"Yeah, about that", said Noah, "Please don't tell anybody we were here".

"Why? Who'd believe that two kids and a dinosaur saved these guys from a giant squid? The way I see it, we did our part with Carl over there", said the paramedic as he pointed at the inside of their vehicle.

Carl was on a gurney and wore a neck brace inside of the van as he gave a thumbs-up to the two boys as they smiled.

"Yeah, now get lost before we change our minds", said the unnamed worker.

"Okay, but I have to ask another favor of you", said Dev, "Could you give us a ride home?"

"You guys are on your own with that", laughed the second paramedic, "this isn't some charity".

"Okay, well then let's go Dev" said Noah, "and thanks for saving us".

"No, thank you", said the worker as Dev and Noah waved goodbye and made their exit with BlackAgumon.

Walking down the street with the two Tamers, BlackAgumon resumed his shadow form as the two began to discuss their next move.

"First things first! We find out where Betamon went and save him" commanded Noah with an inspiring look of resolve in his face.

"I think the worker mentioned that the water was being sent to some water treatment thing", said Dev.

"Well, then I'll use my D-Power to track him once we get there", replied Noah, "his signal's not showing up right now so that means he is too far away".

"What if it means something else?" asked Dev. This caused Noah to stop walking and face Dev with tears in his eyes.

"Betamon's not dead! He can't be. He wasn't with Gesomon when BlackAgumon destroyed him so he must have been with us in the pipe!" explained Noah.

"But I didn't defeat Gesomon!" cried Dev's shadow.

"You didn't?! I thought the worker said…" replied Dev as his shadow wavered its shape in disagreement.

"I burned a few tentacles off, but I didn't see him turn to Digidust", said BlackAgumon, "and I didn't see him go down the dark tunnel again. He vanished when that man came back".

"Then Gesomon's still out there somewhere?" worried Noah.

"And Betamon is following him!" cried Dev.

"Right! I remember the pipe had another end. Maybe they went that way!" added Noah with a look of hope once more.

"Before we do anything, I'd just like to say one thing", said Dev.

"What?" asked Black and Noah in unison.

"We really need to get a shower. I'm going to barf" choked Dev before their foul smell overtook him…

…

Sam and Liz left with Lopmon and made their way down to the nearest subway as quickly as possible, with Biyomon still up in the air above the skyline.

"Why did you do that?" cried Sam to the fuming Liz, "Do you realize how much trouble you could have gotten if the police were there?"

"I regret nothing. That girl deserved it", growled Liz.

"No doubt about it", laughed Lopmon, who was in Sam's arms at this point, "Sam's just worried about you is all."

"What's to worry?" responded Liz, still red from her fury.

"I know that Rachel is a mean girl, but there's something else bothering you", answered Sam.

With a pause as the two girls swiped their metro cards at the gate and continued, Liz turned to Sam.

"That girl called me a hood rat. She doesn't know me, nor does she know about what I had to do to survive back then, when I had to take care of my family", muttered Liz.

"That's just mean words that aren't curse words that people like Rachel use to hurt people", Sam answered, "She just wanted to get under your skin because you were different".

"And how different am I?" asked Liz, "All I did was not buy shoes like everybody else".

"She probably just thought you'd be easy to make fun of. She still picks on me and my friends are her friends", replied Sam.

"I know why she picked on me," asserted Liz, "She smirked at me when they first saw us. I'm still wearing my waitress outfit."

"What does that have to do anything?" asked Sam.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I don't make as much money as you do", answered Liz.

"What? No!" replied Sam as she failed to convince Liz.

"I remember what you said earlier today, when I told you how bad my life sucks. You said being rich isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Well, when you're in my shoes, the high life looks pretty good", said Liz.

"What my parents make shouldn't bother you, and yet here we are. Is that what's bothering you? Me and my rich friends? I didn't mean to show off back there. I just thought you'd get along with more girls. You seem like the type of person who works all the time and never has any fun", answered Sam, now offended by Liz's rant.

"I _can_ have fun, but what you and your girlfriends did back there was not what I would call fun. I'm almost 16 years old and here I am with five kids to feed. My parents barely make enough to support one of my brothers, let alone six of us. I work day and night to make just enough money to get everyone food, and don't get me started on medicine and rent! And yet you girls just spent more money I make in a month on dumb shoes!" shouted Liz, "It's disgusting and shameful. Plus, it angers me that someone as nice as you could hang out with someone like Rachel. You said your friends only do it to get popular, but you are following in their footsteps without even realizing it!"

"You've only known my friends for barely a few hours! Are they _that_ bad?! I see what you mean, but they aren't my only friends. You don't really know me and it shouldn't concern you how I spend my daddy's money!" shouted Sam as Lopmon patted her back to calm her down.

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want to know you anymore", muttered Liz as she got onto the train before adding, "Where exactly are we going?"

"I guess our homes, since it is getting late", said Sam, cooling down, "I'll call Noah later and find out how their day went".

Liz turned away as they stepped into the train and looked out the windows, the train making its familiar squeak before taking off slowly.

Several minutes had passed and the girls maintained their silence as they faced away from each other.

Both girls were emotionally hurt from each other as they sat in the train and waited for their respective stops.

The train was crowded, yet Liz and Sam found themselves next to each other for the duration of the ride.

Sam noticed that she probably wore the most expensive outfit in the subway, despite dressing modestly.

She looked at Liz and saw how dirty and torn up her waitress uniform had gotten during the battle with Minotarumon and Gesomon.

"Did we lose Beebee?" asked Sam, breaking the silence. Biyomon was still in the sky when they reached the subway.

"No, I looked at the D-Power and her signal is at my home so I guess she flew home like always", muttered Liz.

Since they were closest to Liz's apartment, Sam knew they would split up soon. Emotions were still high with Liz, but Sam had cooled down long enough to try to patch things up.

"Look, Liz. I just want to say that I'm sorry…" was all Sam could muster before Liz spoke.

"Don't be. "I'm sorry I made a scene back there and yelled at you. It was immature of me and the things I said to you were a mistake", said Liz as Sam's eyes widened. In the short time she knew Liz, it was unusual for Liz to apologize.

"Why are you apologizing to me? I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have spent so foolishly with my friends like that. You were right about that", added Sam.

"But I should apologize, because you are an amazing girl and you've been the nicest person to me since I met the team", replied Liz.

"Aww, come here", said Sam as they hugged in front of the crowd in the train, not that anyone noticed.

The two girls accepted each other for their differences and managed to get along for the rest of the train ride as the train slowed into Liz's street.

"Tomorrow, we should go to that card shop in Knickerbocker", said Liz before leaving, "I think after all I've been through today, that shop doesn't seem so bad now".

"Okay, that sounds good", giggled Sam as they waved goodbye, "see you tomorrow".

Elsewhere, above the train, Shademon continued to spy on the two girls as Liz departed.

"Interesting humans", hissed Shademon, "Commander Devimon needs to learn about this"…

…

"Are we lost?" asked Dev as he followed Noah through the darkened streets.

"There's no such thing as lost, man. Those who wander are not lost", said Noah as if he was reciting some kind of wisdom, "you just gotta feel the aura that binds us, man".

Dev sighed as he and his shadow continued their trek.

Dev and Noah needed a shower badly as they walked through the night in the city. People covered their noses and gagged as the two Tamers walked past.

Dev spotted several homeless looking men standing by a fire-lit barrel as they passed an alleyway. He also saw beggars and old war veterans on the street begging for money.

One such veteran reminded him of his father, a sobering thought for Dev.

"I had no idea how bad these streets are", muttered Dev.

"What did you expect moving here? Everyone to be like me and Sam? We are the one percent, and everyone else is the majority", replied Noah calmly as if he was thinking about something else (namely, Betamon).

"Yeah, but why are some of these beggars dressed like soldiers?" asked Dev

"Oh, they do that to make people give them money out of some kind of patriotic compassion. You'll get used to it", promised Noah as they walked past them.

Dev saw one veteran in a wheelchair and realized that the beggar was missing all four of his limbs. The poor beggar wore a sign on his lap that stated that he was a war veteran in hard times.

The sight disturbed Dev to the point of walking faster.

Passing a street sign, Noah stopped in his tracks and gasped.

"I know this place, we're in Brooklyn", said Noah.

"Wait, really? How can it be, we didn't walk that far!" questioned Dev as he remembered how they left the ambulance a while ago.

"Maybe we did", said Noah, "think about it. We were in Queens today at the parlor and we walked in the tunnel for who know how long, right? So, what if that tunnel was a couple of miles long?"

"But the whole thing was basically a straight shot!" said Dev, "this is just too weird. We need to talk to Liz and Sam about this."

Suddenly, Noah's green D-Power glowed in his pocket, causing him to snatch it out excitedly.

"Betamon is that you?" asked Noah as he listened to the device.

A quiet scratching sound followed by a series of clicks answered back.

"You had me worried, where are you?" asked Noah before getting a similar answer of clicks.

"What is it? Is he saying anything?" asked Dev before Noah ignored him.

"Just hold on buddy and stay where you are", said Noah as he tried to calm the clicking responder anyway he could before hanging up.

"Well?" asked Dev

"It was Betamon, he said that he was trapped somewhere and he need our help", said Noah.

"I didn't hear him say anything! How did you understand a word he said?" asked Dev with curiosity.

"We just have a connection, you know? You'll understand when you and BlackAgumon train more", answered Noah.

"Whatever, dude. So what now?" asked Dev

"I guess we call Sam and see what's up with them first", answered Noah.

"Okay, but tell me this. If you can talk to Betamon on your D-Power, then does that mean we went in the sewers for nothing?!" asked Dev angrily.

"Probably", laughed Noah much to Dev's chagrin.

…

The trip back home after Liz's departure was uneventful as Sam and Lopmon arrived in their penthouse suite.

Her parents were luckily home to see her like they had promised after the Wizardmon/Dokugumon attack, along with Mr. Sykes greeting her at the door.

"Sam? Where have you been?" asked Mr. Sykes as Sam's parents rushed to her.

They had all been worried but Sam explained that she had been hanging out with her friends and that they all had pizza.

"Well's it's a good thing you weren't at that Pizza Parlor in Queens that was destroyed today", said Sam's mother.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam, pretending to not know.

"Haven't you heard? The news said that the place suffered an emergency demolition. Lots of people were hurt", answered Sam's dad.

"Ah yes, there are rumors circulating that giant monsters brought down the parlor. Can you believe it?" asked Mr. Sykes.

"Oh, wow. Like that'll ever happen", laughed Sam before she rushed to her room with Lopmon.

As she was about to dial her friend's number, Noah dialed her phone as well.

"Sam? Thank goodness you're okay! How did everything go today?" asked Noah.

Sam told him all about her misadventure with Rachel, Luisa and Betsy. Noah laughed as she told him about Liz's confrontation with Rachel, but kept knowledge of their earlier argument to herself. Sam reluctantly lied about defeating Minotarumon in order to justify her shopping spree.

"…and after me and Liz defeated Minotarumon in a last stand, we were going to find you guys but the girls caught us first. We had no choice but to go shopping", lied Sam.

"That's not what happened, liar liar", joked Lopmon before Sam threw a pillow at her in response.

"Well that sounds like a fun day you two had. Did you two get along?" asked Noah.

"Yeah, we're better friends now actually", replied Sam.

"Noah! Check it out! Panda guy is getting arrested now!" shouted Dev on Noah's line.

"Wait, what?" asked Sam.

"Oh it's nothing. Dev is with me and he thinks he saw some guy dressed in a panda costume from our Yankees' game get arrested or something. I keep telling him there's no way it's the same guy but anyways, I have some bad news", said Noah as he told Sam about their adventure in the sewers, keeping out the disgusting details.

"So what you're saying is that Gesomon is alive somewhere, Betamon is lost, and that you lost all of your cards?" worried Sam.

"Don't worry; I didn't give Dev all of my cards so I have a few left in my house. However, I think we need more cards fast if we are going to get to the bottom of things. Someone is sending monsters to destroy us and based on what I saw at the tunnel, Gesomon knew where he was going as if he was trained", said Noah.

"Well, Minotarumon, on the other hand, could not have squeezed through those pipes like Gesomon", replied Sam.

"Yeah, and I think he bioemerged from the Digital world somehow in the sewers and met with Gesomon there. It's the only explanation", stated Noah.

"Well, it looks like we are going to have to split up again to get cards and save Betamon", said Sam.

"Right. Since you and Liz got along so much, you should take her to Dev's weird friend's card shop in Knickerbocker tomorrow when you get a chance. Dev and I will find Betamon and take care of Gesomon", added Noah.

"Please be careful", worried Sam.

"Don't worry, you know me", laughed Noah before hanging up.

…

"Did she say anything about me?" asked Dev.

"Not really, but she's glad you're okay", replied Noah as they waved for a taxi.

"Yes!" cheered Dev as quietly as he could, although Noah laughed.

"You've got a lot to learn, kid", said Noah.

…

The next day, on a Saturday, Sam dragged Liz and Biyomon to Dillion's grandpa's card shop to get more cards for the team.

The sun shined brightly overhead, leaving shadows where the buildings were not, shrouding the area in darkness.

The busy street was filled with people of various ethnicities, as Biyomon noticed a Puerto Rican flag up ahead.

"I can't believe I agreed to this", pouted Liz, "I'd rather fight Gesomon today than go to that weirdo's store".

"Stop complaining. Dillion isn't that weird. At least in school he is a pretty okay guy", stated Sam unconvincingly.

Making their way to the storefront, both teens stopped in their tracks when they noticed a sign up front.

Like yesterday's trip to the fifth avenue store, unexpected news was written in front of the door.

However, rather than a closed sign, this store had a cardboard sign written in bold letters:

"**REAL LIVE DIGIMON**"

"Lopmon? Do you sense anything?" asked Sam

"As a matter of fact, there is something familiar in there that I didn't sense at first, as if it changed somehow", answered Lopmon, ears twitching.

"Biyomon? What about you?" asked Liz as she clenched her fist and took out her D-Power.

"I sense something I should have destroyed four days ago!" shouted Biyomon as she flapped her wings and began to hover in the air.

"Four days? You can't mean…" said a horrified Sam as she covered her mouth with her hand and backed away from the door.

Without warning, a scream echoed from inside the building.

"What is it?" asked Lopmon

"What do you think?!" shouted Biyomon as the door opened.

Dozens of screaming children pushed and shoved as they made their way out of the store and ran as fast as they could.

"AH! Giant spider!" screamed a young girl as she and her friends left the store.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" shouted Liz as she grabbed the door, sending Biyomon in to fight the beast.

Sam and Lopmon slowly entered the store and found the shelves and chairs in disarray.

Only five people were in the store, including Liz and Sam.

Dillion's grandpa had apparently been trampled by the frightened children, as he groaned in agony on the floor.

Laying at the corner, a young boy cried as a Kodokugumon was hissing and spitting on top of him.

"Bitsy, stop it!" cried Dillion as he attempted to reason with him from behind a table.

"We'll take it from here kid," said Liz as she nodded to Biyomon.

"_Spiral Twister_!" cried Biyomon as she fired a green spiral of flames at the large spider.

Upon contact with the blast, the creature, as if surprised by the attack, fell forwards and hit the corner.

The boy picked himself up, still crying, and ran towards the door.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE MEAN TO ME!" cried the kid as he left.

"Timmy! No, don't leave!" yelled Dillion as he got up from his hiding place, "I can't believe this is happening".

"That Kodokugumon is bigger than the ones I fought before," noted Biyomon as she and Lopmon cornered the upside-down creature.

"Hungry!" hissed Kodokugumon as it got up to face them.

"Take him out!" yelled Liz.

"Wait! Stop!" shouted Dillion as he dove in front of the two Digimon.

"Stop, Lopmon!" shouted Sam as her Digimon was about to attack a human.

"Beebee, wait!" cried Lopmon. Biyomon ignored her and Sam as Liz watched on, hitting Dillion in the chest with a green flame.

The boy collapsed on the floor, groaning. He appeared okay, despite steam rising from his shirt.

"That was a warning shot. Next time, stay out of my way," growled Liz.

"What are you doing?! Why didn't you stop Beebee? You could have killed him!" yelled Sam to Liz before as she rushed to the boy's aid.

Liz high-fived Beebee behind Sam's back as she picked Dillion up. Sam was cautious of Kodokugumon, but the creature clung to Dillion's leg as he began to gnaw on his leg.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam as she hugged the boy.

Dillion was too distraught to be smitten with the girl; he moaned in pain as tears fell down his face.

"I…just wanted to show people my Digimon. I didn't mean for this to happen", muttered Dillion.

"Yeah, well it happened and it's all your fault!" yelled Liz.

"Liz, please! Is this Kodokugumon your Digimon?" Sam asked Dillion.

"Of course! I hatched his egg and everything", assured Dillion, nodding his head.

"Oh yeah, well what about your D-Power? Did you get one of those yet?" asked Liz.

"A what?" asked a puzzled Dillion

"Exactly! Beebee, finish him off!" shouted an unsympathetic Liz.

"Wait! Let's talk about this for a minute. We just got here and I need to know what happened. It doesn't look like Kodokugumon is going anywhere, so why don't you start from the beginning, Dillion. Tell me where you got this Digimon" said Sam.

Kodokugumon was still gnawing on Dillion leg with its gums as both of them calmed down a little.

"Okay but first, his name is Bitsy and he is my best friend", asserted Dillion before he began to tell his side of the story.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Author's Note: Hey guys, Blah here, and thanks for the wonderful critiques you all sent me these past few weeks! This last few chapters took a lot out of me and I may need to take a break for while. I was a little behind on my weekly submissions since chapter 7, but I managed to catch up this week. With college coming up, I will submit at least one chapter every week until school starts. We are almost halfway done with this series and I plan to introduce more Tamers, including the mysterious dark-eyed Tamer that easily defeated Minotarumon earlier. Some Tamers will be good, but many will be a danger to the team. As always, critiques are appreciated and a special shoutout to kitsunelover300 for OC's Prue! I plan to feature her character more in the future once things settle down with Devimon's invasion. Stay Awesome!)


	14. The Offspring

(When we last saw Liz and Sam, they visited Dev's friend Dillion's card shop and things got heated when Dillion's pet Kodokugumon scared off the customers. After nearly destroying the spider Digimon, Liz was stopped by Sam, who wanted to hear Dillion's side of the story. Dev and Noah, however, have their own problems…)

After spending most of yesterday evening in the sewers with Noah and a mad Gesomon, Dev stunk. He had to borrow some fresh clothes from some nearby paramedics and walk through the city with Noah that night in order to find out where they were.

Realizing that his mother would kill him if she saw/smelled him, Dev opted to stay with Noah for the remainder of the night at his beach house at Coney Island.

"This is bad, really bad", muttered Noah as he paced around in his room. Dev was sitting on a nearby sofa, watching the news of that day's emergency demolition of the pizza parlor.

"The media is covering up our attack by lying about a contamination in the parlor. Those jerks", mentioned Dev although Noah couldn't hear him.

"What am I going to do?" asked Noah, "Betamon is alone somewhere, trapped. And it's all because of me".

"He's not alone!" cheered BlackAgumon from under Noah's bed, "Betamon is probably playing with Gesomon right now!"

"Oh god, no!" cried Noah as he slapped himself in the forehead.

"You're not helping, Black!" shouted Dev as he shushed his Digimon, "Besides, you can't wake up Noah's uncle or he'll discover you."

"It's actually okay. He knows about Digimon", replied Noah who was still freaking out about Betamon.

"Really? Since when?" asked Devon.

He had indeed met Noah's uncle that night when they came in, but BlackAgumon did his usual routine of assimilating Dev's shadow. Noah's uncle looked and talked like Noah, only even more laidback and surfer-speak than even him. Uncle Joe was cool with Dev spending the night and actually went back to sleep immediately after seeing him.

"Since he and I built a place for wild Digimon who lost their way", answered Noah after reluctantly deciding to tell Dev about it.

"Wait? Is that what Sam and you were going to tell me about when we first met?" asked Dev, remembering their first encounter at Coney Island.

"Yeah, man. I didn't want to tell you this until later, but I guess we can trust each other after what we both had to go through in the sewers", answered Noah before he went on:

"About a month ago, once I had found Betamon, a bunch of Digimon just started appearing all over the city. Most New Yorkers ignored them and went on their way, but some Digimon started to make themselves stick out, like Togemon or Sakumon. Before I found out Sam had a Digimon too, it was just me and I found a lot of baby Digimon left out on the streets like abandoned puppies or something. I took them in here at my house and took care of them. After me and Sam found out we both had Digimon, we figured we could start walking up to Champion level Digimon too and help as many as we could. Some Digimon like Sukamon and Swanmon had accidently arrived here and were happy to have a place to stay. There were other Digimon that were just monsters, and those were the ones me and Sam had to fight."

"Dude that's awesome!" replied Dev, "I knew you guys were experienced Tamers, but I didn't know you would do something like that. So wait, does that mean you have a bunch of Digimon in your basement or something?"

"Not our basement", said Noah, "the store's"…

…

Back to our girl Tamers in the present, early morning, Liz and Sam along with their Digimon gathered around the counter as Dillion began to tell them about how he found the egg at his window and hatched the egg. Dillion's grandpa, due to his bruises from the crowd, was sent home to recuperate and think about the trouble he put his shop through.

Biyomon and Lopmon sat wide eyed as Dillion enthusiastically spoke of discovering his supposed 'dragon egg'.

Meanwhile, Liz sighed and rolled her eyes to the story and Sam watched Dillion's Kodokugumon with a look of concern on her face.

"…And that is why Bitsy is my Digimon and why you cannot take him away", ended Dillion as he concluded his story.

"Oh yeah? Show us your D-Power then", replied Liz as she took out her bright red one as an example.

"A what?" asked Dillion, dumbfounded by this request.

"A D-Power is a device that links a Tamer's cards to their Digimon partner. We use them to track and communicate with our Digimon as well. It also warns of any bioemerging Digimon in the area", replied Sam.

"Oh is that like a Digivice?" asked Dillion, excited to learn of the show's links to real life, "then does that mean that Biyomon and Lopmon are your Digimon?"

"Yes, genius", replied Liz, unamused by Dillion's knowledge of real-life Digimon, "You may know a lot about Digimon cards but you sure have a lot to learn about us, not that you ever will".

"So if you have a Digivice, then that proves that Kodokugumon …" went Sam before being interrupted.

"You mean Bitsy", corrected Dillion.

"Bitsy. Then it means that Bitsy is your Digimon and you should just be more careful next time around other people", warned Sam.

Dillion thought for a moment, and then looked at his digital pal clinging to his leg.

"No, I don't have one of those…" muttered Dillion weakly as he started to cry.

"Then it's settled!" declared Liz as she and Biyomon jumped up, "We can kill it!"

"No wait! Let's have a chat outside, please", requested Sam as she ushered Liz outside of the shop after motioning Lopmon and Biyomon to stay put.

Making their way to the side of the building away from the windows, Sam passively confronted the seething Liz.

"What's the matter? You've been eager to destroy Kodokugumon since we got here" said Sam as Liz kicked the building in response.

"What do you mean what's the matter? Have you forgotten that a bunch of those Digimon tried to eat you four days ago? Digimon like that, I eat for breakfast. They only hurt people. You heard what Dillion said. That Kodokugumon is a survivor of the attack that almost took your life away", replied a frustrated Liz. Sam was taken aback by this statement. She had no idea that Liz might actually care about her well being.

"That's true, but I didn't forget. Those baby Digimon couldn't help it; Wizardmon and Dokugumon put them up to it and they're gone now. Bitsy is Dillion's friend, and can we really take that away from him?" asked Sam.

"Hell yeah we can!" replied Liz, "You told me yourself that you and Dev don't know Dillion that well. It's not like he is anybody important. We can take out Kodokugumon and be on our way. Besides, you saw how dangerous he was with that kid earlier."

"Bitsy doesn't have any teeth though", answered Sam as she tried to defend Dillion's Digimon.

"That's because he is still a baby and probably has his growth stunted or something", said Liz, "but you saw how big he's gotten. Sooner or later, he will grow too big and dangerous for Dillion to take care of."

Sam nodded. 'For once, I agree with her on something', thought Sam.

"You're right. It is clear that Dillion cannot take care of a Digimon as potentially threatening as a Kodokugumon. We have to take care of Kodokugumon once and for all", said Sam.

"All right!" cheered Liz, relieved to win the argument.

"But—" interrupted Sam, "it doesn't have to be this way. We don't have to destroy Kodokugumon, especially since he is a baby".

"Oh yeah, then what are we supposed to do with it?" asked a skeptical Liz, "It's not like we can put him in a school or something".

"Maybe we can," answered Sam as an idea popped up.

…

Elsewhere on this particular morning, Dev was sneakily returning to his apartment in Brooklyn with his shadow Digimon in order to get a fresh new set of clothes and some other things for his and Noah's next mission. Although there was no one in the stairs or halls at this early hour, BlackAgumon was carefully hidden within Dev's shadow as the two made their way up the stair and to his door.

Finding his key under the doormat, Dev quietly unlocked the door and stepped in.

To his surprise, he could see his mom sleeping on the couch where she usually would. Their three-room apartment had no room for two beds so Dev's mom had originally volunteered to have the couch (after all, she was usually working overnight anyways.)

"I hope she didn't notice me missing last night", whispered Dev to his Digimon.

"Who's there?!" cried Dev's mother as Dev's whisper stirred her wide awake, "and what is that SMELL?!"

"Hey mom," said Dev and he kept his distance, "It's me, Dev".

His mother's eyes lit up and she leaped off the couch, "Devon Norris! Where on earth have you been! I came here early last night and you weren't here! I tried calling you but you didn't pick up! And why do you smell so horrible!?"

"Uh, well you see, I gave my phone to Sam so I could go to the sewers and I kind of spent the night at my friend Noah's house to wash off. I took like thirty showers, but I guess it isn't enough", answered Dev as he spoke carefully, unable to lie to his mother.

"You were in the sewers? Why on earth would you—"asked Dev's mom with her hand on her hips before Dev replied:

"You're better off not knowing the answer, mom. Anyways, I need to pack my things so I can hang out with Noah some more", replied Dev.

Despite her son's stench, Mrs. Norris hugged her son with the strength of a dozen Greymon.

"Son, you always worry me! Ever since Belugamon came into our lives, you've been neck deep in trouble! Just promise me you'll be okay, and next time call me before you do something like that again", said Dev's mom.

"I promise. And it's BlackAgumon, not Belugamon mom" replied Dev as the three of them laughed.

"I know; it's just hard to remember it", answered Dev's mom as she made her way over to the kitchen three feet from them, "Are you hungry? I can make you some breakfast".

"That's okay, mom. I lost my appetite yesterday and I think it won't come back for a long time", replied Dev as he stroked his stomach.

"I'm hungry!" added BlackAgumon as he assumed solid form.

"All right, then I guess you won't mind if I make your favorite" replied Mrs. Norris as she prepared ramen noodles for BlackAgumon and scrambled eggs for Dev knowing he would get his appetite real soon.

The three sat together at the table and ate together for a few minutes as they talked about Mrs. Norris's work.

"Oh that reminds me", said Mrs. Norris, "You and me need to visit grandma soon. The doctor left a message and said that she might lose her sight this time".

"Do I have to?" whined Dev. His grandma on his dad's side was a real pain to him, always going off about the war and how much of a hero his dad was. Although Dev agreed with her, she would compare them together as if he wasn't living up to the legend or something.

"_Yes_ you have to", answered Mrs. Norris, "Being closer to grandma was one of the reasons we decided to move here, and we still don't visit her enough. I'll take some time off next week to take you to her."

"Okay I guess," muttered Dev before the phone suddenly rang, "I'll get it!"

Picking up the phone, Dev could see that it was Noah's number.

"Hello?" asked Dev, "Noah?"

"What's up, my man? You ready to go on an adventure?" asked Noah on the other end.

"You bet", answered Dev with a laugh. Nearby, BlackAgumon had finished his noodles and began gobbling up Dev's eggs.

"Who is it?" asked Dev's mother.

"It's Noah; He's a friend of me and Sam's and I stayed at his house last night", replied Dev as they continued their conversation.

"I've been looking online for maps of New York water lines and stuff. I have good news and bad news", continued Noah, "The bad news is that according to my D-Power, Betamon was originally stuck about three miles from where we were yesterday and his signal is now heading straight for the Brooklyn Wastewater Treatment. The farther he goes, the weaker the signal."

"So if we don't look for him soon, we'll lose his signal and we won't know where to look? Dang, what's the good news?" asked Dev.

"The good news is that Betamon was following Gesomon there, so he'll be there too", mentioned Noah.

"That doesn't sound like good news at all", added Dev.

"It is if Gesomon is heading back to his lair. Then we will find out where the mastermind behind all this is hiding", replied Noah.

"That also sounds like bad news", whined Dev, "How are Sam and Liz doing?"

"They're fine. I just spoke with Sam and she wants to take Liz to my store to see the Digimon I told you about", mentioned Noah.

"Oh yeah, your Digimon day care. Why does Liz need to see it?" asked Dev.

"Well, you remember your weird friend from school? Liz and Sam went to his shop a while ago and found him with a Kodokugumon", declared Noah with a grim tone for once.

"Wait, Dillion? No way! He has a Digimon too?" asked Dev, happy for his friend.

"Yup, but it wrecked the place and Liz tried to kill it. Dillion named it and everything so Sam thought it might be a good idea to give it a home where it won't hurt anyone", replied Noah.

"Why would they do that? Isn't it Dillion's Digimon?" asked Dev.

"Look, man. Dillion doesn't have a D-Power or anything so it isn't really his Digimon. People can't just pick up a Digimon on the street and make pets out of them. If he doesn't have a D-Power then it isn't his. From what Sam told me, it looks like this Kodokugumon is from the same nest of eggs from her apartment. You and me should be happy for Sam because she's getting over what happened", said Noah.

"You're right man", said Dev after thinking it over. His friend Dillion had no right to take care of such a dangerous creature, "I can't wait to see him later, now that he knows Digimon exist. When are we heading out to save Betamon?"

"Right now", answered Noah, "I'm outside your apartment now".

"Oh, uh, great then. I didn't know you knew where I lived", said Dev.

"Sam told me, man. Meet me outside whenever you're ready", replied Noah.

Dev said goodbye and hung up the phone before turning to his mother.

"Uh, mom? I'm gonna have to head out now. I'll just eat my eggs some other time", he said.

"Already? Fine, be careful" said his mother as she hugged him goodbye.

"Don't worry about the eggs! I took care of 'em!" cheered BlackAgumon as he rubbed his swollen stomach and burped.

"Black!" whined Dev.

…

"You have failed me for the last time, Demidevimon…" growled commander Devimon from his throne of Digitized bones. Instead of his usual smile, Devimon had a look of pure hatred on his face.

"It's not my fault! I mean, yes it is but have some compassion my liege! I was only trying to avenge my brother!" cried Demidevimon as he flapped his wings fearfully.

His brother had been terminated by Devimon days ago for informing the Tamers of Dokugumon's attack, leading to both the spider Digimon and Wizardmon's destruction.

Yesterday, after locating the human Tamers all together at one place, Demidevimon had secretly convinced Gesomon and Minotarumon to attack them in order to win Devimon's praise. However, Minotarumon had fallen after the battle, and Gesomon was still nowhere to be found.

"You're vendetta against the Tamers has cost you two of my best agents", declared Devimon with a snarl, "They are trying to find us now. On top of that, they might know our secret and try to stop us. I can't have anyone interfering with my master's plans, especially that boy and his BlackAgumon. Because of your insubordination, you must be executed."

Demidevimon whimpered and cowered in fear as multitudes of shadowy Digimon surrounded him.

"Who is hungry?" asked Devimon as he smiled sadistically.

Demidevimon screeched one last time as the crowd piled on top of him with gnashing teeth.

Devimon turned to the final Demidevimon at his left side, "be sure you don't join your two brothers, Demidevimon".

The last Demidevimon of the trio gulped and flew away in cowardice.

Suddenly, a mass of eyes and shadow appeared before Devimon.

"My commander", whispered the Digimon, "I have spied on human Tamers like you asked and have located two of the Tamers you despise".

"Excellent work Shademon", praised Devimon, "Where are they now?"

Shademon blinked some of his many eyes before continuing his report.

"The two female humans have been spotted at a shop where they store their weapons used against us. They were seen leaving the store an hour ago and taking the train to Coney Island where the human male and Betamon live. There is something else though…one of our Kodokugumon was spotted in their custody", whispered Shademon.

"Really now? This is bad news", replied Devimon as he pondered for a moment, "maintain your surveillance and await my next order. Do not engage them".

Shademon closed his eyes and faded away, "Yes, my lord".

…

Meanwhile, Liz and Sam had taken the subway along with a taxi cab ride to get to Noah's

Liz had agreed to the trip in order to get away from Dillion, who had gotten over his sadness and attempted/failed to flirt with her. He had originally opted to go with them to see Kodokugumon's new home, but Sam convinced him to wait until Liz and Sam got over a few things. Sam was more afraid of Kodokugumon's safety around Liz than vice versa.

In addition, Sam planned the trip to prove to Liz that not all Digimon were evil.

"We're here!" said Sam as they arrived in the parking lot near Noah's Barber Shop, a store that was actually a surf shop.

"Finally, took us long enough", complained Liz as she got out of the taxi cab to stretch. Biyomon and Lopmon both sat still as dolls for Liz and Sam to carry over.

Upon entering the empty shop, Lopmon and Biyomon broke character and walked with the two girls over to the counter. The lone person in the store was none other than Noah's uncle.

"Well hey Sam!" laughed Noah's uncle as he scratched his long mustache and noticed the redheaded stranger and her Digimon, "and Sam's friends".

"Hello Uncle Joe, did Noah tell you we were coming?" asked Sam

"Sure did. He said you two were to see our basement. Here's the key, knock yourselves out. Please don't let your Digimon walk around in the shop; customers might notice", he said.

Sam thanked him and led Liz over to a nearby cellar door by the hanging boogie boards. Unlocking the door, Sam and Liz along with their Digimon walked down a narrow set of steps in a dark corridor.

"Why is it so dark in here? Shouldn't there be a switch or something?" complained Liz.

"Uncle Joe said that they took out the lights in the stairwell to prevent any curious customers from seeing what's down here in case the door was open", replied Sam, "It shouldn't be much further".

"After about a minute of carefully climbing down the stairs, Liz and Sam could both see light escaping the bottom of a closed door.

Sam then knocked a series of knocks onto the door as if she were sending a coded message.

Liz had to admit, she and Biyomon were not impressed yet.

The door responded by opening, leaving Liz and Biyomon to gape in wonder of the scene before them.

Inside the brightly lit room, dozens and dozens of baby Digimon were playing in a nursery style playing room, with cribs and all of the usual accessories for baby day care.

Near the wall, a Motimon and Cutemon were sharing a pack of crayons for a coloring book while a Chibomon and Chuumon jumped up and down in the crib next to them.

A Budmon and Datirimon were sniffing Biyomon and Lopmon before all four of them began to play.

"Hey, Sammy!" chirped several of the baby and in-training Digimon as they all hopped over to their guests.

Sam giggled and rubbed a Babydmon on the head, the baby dragon Digimon then laughed and turned to chase a Bukamon around the room.

"It's nice to see you little guys again", said Sam before turning to Liz, "What do you think?"

"As cute as these little guys are, how long can you keep them here? I mean, they'll grow up eventually", noted Liz with a straight face, unaffected by the baby Digimon's cuteness.

Nearby, a Swanmon sat in a nest made of magazine cutouts and cardboard. The Armor level Digimon was acting as the resident babysitter to the babies.

Liz noticed this Digimon along with a Botamon and Gabumon having a staring contest.

"Is Gabumon the only rookie level here?" she asked.

"Yes, he is", replied Swanmon calmly, "he was once a baby like these little ones, but time found a way to grow him up".

"Then does that mean that all of these babies will grow up some day? What would happen then?" asked Liz.

"Well, we can always let them go whenever they want but mostly they like having the company", said Sam, "They are basically illegal immigrants here so they don't get along with other people. Once they reach rookie level, we take them to a sporting goods store nearby. There, we have an even bigger basement."

Liz looked around and saw a Conomon cuddling up next to a Gummymon, causing her to smile.

"Okay, you were right Sam. This was cute, but what did you want to show me?" asked Liz.

"I believe she wanted to show you that not all of us are bad", answered Swanmon in her faintly angelic, sing song voice, "that if we treat these baby Digimon like equals, then they will grow up to be wonderful Digimon that will get along well with humans someday".

"Thanks Swanmon, that's right", said Sam, "I wanted to show you that humans and Digimon can live in harmony without a D-Power. I know you don't like bad Digimon like Bitsy, but the less Digimon we fight, the better. We shouldn't have to destroy every Digimon we meet, especially when they didn't choose to be here".

"All right, I guess I can respect your opinion," replied Liz, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to like it. So what happens to Kodokugumon now?"

"We bring him and Dillion here and see what happens," answered Sam.

"Does that mean that he is going to be a part of our group? Because I'm going to have to disagree with that," said Liz, "just because he knows about Digimon doesn't mean he has to know all of our secrets. I say we take Kodokugumon from Dillion and bring it here to stay."

"You have a point, but let's talk it over with Noah first", said Sam, "it is _his_ place after all."

…

Elsewhere, near the Brooklyn Waste Water Treatment Plant, Noah and Dev were tracking Betamon's weak signal as the two Tamers passed a huge pipe and dome.

"Found anything yet?" asked Dev as Noah held up his D-Power. They had been searching for over an hour.

"Still looking for a way to access this pipe", replied Noah, "Betamon's got to be in there somewhere.

Above them, a long cylindrical pipe connected the sewers and water lines to an immense sixty foot tall dome. Somewhere in the next seven domes was Betamon, trapped between either by currents or machinery. The sound of metal clanging against metal echoed from a few meters next to a nearby warehouse.

"I think I can hear him!" cried Noah as he frantically searched the nearby area for any signs.

The area was completely silent now.

"Dude, I hate to break it to you, but it's as quiet as a ghost town out here", said Dev.

"Yeah, it's like everybody ran away!" noted BlackAgumon as he hopped around looking for some fun.

Noah stopped for a moment to take in what BlackAgumon had just said, "You might be right Black. We haven't seen a single person since we got here, and we've been trespassing the whole time in a normally busy workplace".

"Does that mean you-know-what's here too?" asked Dev, fearful not to mention their enemy's name.

"What? Gesomon?" asked BlackAgumon. The name seemed to echo throughout the facility. To Dev, even a deaf person a mile away would have heard it.

"No wait!" warned Dev and Noah in unison before a low rumble shook the ground.

The nearest dome shook and trembled before it's outer shell breached, releasing its foul contents pouring out of the bottom like a popped water balloon.

"Get back!" shouted Dev as he grabbed Black and ran away from the flooding area. Noah, however, had stood still as green water pooled around his ankles.

Standing at over fifty feet tall, far beyond the dome's height, was a green mass of sludge and waste. This behemoth sported black tattoo markings over its face and its mass of tentacles waved in the wind.

"Is that…Gesomon?" asked Dev.

"He must have absorbed a lot of water down there", noted Noah.

Gesomon had taken in a large amount of mass in his trek through the sewers, now the size of a small skyscraper.

The behemoth looked down at the lone Noah and roared, revealing its messy rows of sharp teeth.

"Noah look out!" cried Dev as the beast hammered its tentacles down.

"Betamon, help!" shouted Noah as he braced himself.

Suddenly, without warning, Noah's pocket glowed. A second dome farther away immediately exploded, causing a rain of clear water to fall down upon the Tamers and Digimon, washing some of the gunk off of Gesomon's bulked up form.

From the hole in the second dome sprang a long serpent as giant as the enraged Gesomon.

Gesomon roared as a blast of ice hit his tentacle, breaking off just before it could hit Noah.

Noah then jumped backwards as a mass of ice shattered against the ground.

"What is that thing?" asked Dev in awe of the second monster who took to the field.

"That thing is my Betamon", answered Noah, "and his name is Seadramon now"…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
